Twin Problems
by Nostalgic5947
Summary: AU! Danny, you remeber your twin brother right?... a good idea to have you two be together again. So your twin's coming to stay with us... SLASH .DPDF. .J13Kitty. .possible VladSpectra. FINISHED
1. Remember

**Disclaimer: Please, you're not stupid, right?**

* * *

Daniel Fenton stared at his parents in shock. Had he just heard right? Maddie and Jack Fenton smiled hopefully at their son as the boy tried to take in everything they were telling him.

Danny blinked, blinked again, and then took a deep breath. "Say that again." he softly demanded.

"Danny, sweetie, you remember your twin brother right? The one who got into an accident ten years ago (AN-Danny's 15, nearing 16) when Uncle Vlad came for a visit? Then he left with Vlad?" Maddie said, trying to ensure her son was remembering the whole situation. Danny nodded. He remembered, he couldn't forget. He didn't even know _why_ his twin wanted to leave, and with Vlad Masters of all people! "Well, Vlad thought it would be a good idea to have you two be together again. So your twin's coming to stay with us for the rest of the year! Isn't that great?"

Danny paused, thinking about it. "No, it's not!" he yelled, not pleased at all.

"But, Danny... You've always wanted to see Dan." Maddie said worry and sadness coating her voice.

"Yeah, well... that was when I _didn't_ realise that twins are suppost to stay _together_. But he left! He's not a twin! And definitely not mine! If he wants to come back, fine! But I want nothing to do with him!" Danny replied, glaring at the floor because he could never bring himself to glare at his parents. He could glare at his twin when he got here.

Maddie frowned, stepping forward. "But Danny..."

The black haired boy shook his head. "I want nothing to do with him, Mom."

"But who's going to take him to school?"

"He can get there himself."

"Danny, Dan doesn't know Amity. He'll be lost an-"

"That's his own fault for leaving." Danny said firmly, turning around and went to his room. When he was in and closed the door, he sighed in aggravation. So, Dan Masters (AN-Vlad ended up adopting him, though he was glad to do so) was coming back... His twin. Danny walked over to his bed and sat on it. He barely remembered the boy he use to love. Why did he stop loving him again? Oh yes, Dan abandoned him. Left him to be with _Vlady_. Danny shivered; he'd never liked that man, but Dan seemed to like him and had always tried to get his attention.

Though that was never hard, Vlad liked the older twin and would smile happily when ever the child would run up to him calling his name, 'Vad!', in his childish way. Most of the time he spent was with the man, and Danny had hated it. When the accident happened... he'd been so scared for his 5 year old brother. Jazz (7) had been freaking out and yelling at Maddie and Jack to do something.

In the end, Vlad was the one to get everything working; got Dan to the hospital, paid for it all, and brought Dan back to Fenton Works the next evening when the boy was better... but he'd changed. Dan's once black hair had turned silver-white, and his normally icy blue eyes had turned eerie glowing neon green... When Danny saw him, he screamed and ran.

He stayed in he room most of the time, locking the door so no one could get in. But he and Dan shared 'his' room, so the boy had to stay somewhere else. Maddie and Jack had offered to let him stay with them, but Dan had latched onto Vlad's leg indicating his want to stay with the man. And Vlad, since Dan had become like a son to him, gladly let the boy stay with him in the guestroom.

When Vlad was leaving a month later... Dan had cried and screamed, throwing things around and yelling he wanted Vlad to stay. When Vlad himself managed to calm the boy down, he explained he had some things he had to get back to in his Mansion. Dan had argued with him and eventually, the two, Maddie, and Jack came to the agreement that Dan would go to Wisconsin with Vlad.

Then they left, Dan hadn't even said 'bye'...

* * *

Danny sighed and stood up. It was Saturday, 7:04 PM. He normally didn't go to bed this early, but this whole thing was wearing him out. Dan would be coming over at noon tomorrow... he had to tell him friends. He quickly sat at his desk and turned on the computer, waiting for it to start up. When it did, he opened his MSN Messenger and looked at the 'online' list.

_CircusGothica (pic of a depressed clown)_

_TechnoGeeks (pic of a PDA)_

_Jazz (pic of her)_

Danny clicked _CircusGothica _and _TechnoGeeks_, combining them and said, Hello.

_CircusGothica: Hey Danny_

_TechnoGeeks: hey_

_HoplesslyLost_(this is Danny)_: hey guys, ur not gonna believe this!_

_CircusGothica: what happened?_

_TechnoGeeks: u ok man?_

_HoplesslyLost: yeah yeah, I'm fine_

_HoplesslyLost: but do u guys remember I told you I had a twin?_

_TechnoGeeks: yeah_

_CircusGothica: u also told us he left to Wisconsin_

_CircusGothica: with some.. guy u hate_

_HoplesslyLost: right, well_

_HoplesslyLost: he's coming back_

_CircusGothica: he is?_

_TechnoGeeks: omg_

_TechnoGeeks: u mean we get to meet him?_

_TechnoGeeks: that's awesome!_

_HoplesslyLost: maybe, but... _

_HoplesslyLost: u guys kno I don't like him_

_CircusGothica: well yeah we kno_

_TechnoGeeks: but it's ur twin, man_

_HoplesslyLost: who cares?_

_HoplesslyLost: he left_

_HoplesslyLost: he doesn't care, y should I?_

_CircusGothica: good point_

_TechnoGeeks: hey, my parents hav to run something on the comp_

_TechnoGeeks: see ya_

_CircusGothica: bye tucker_

_HoplesslyLost: k, bye tuck_

_TechnoGeeks has logged off_

_CircusGothica: so wha u gonna do?_

_HoplesslyLost: easy, ditch_

_CircusGothica: danny that's mean_

_HoplesslyLost: so?_

_CircusGothica: -glares- danny_

_CircusGothica: at least giv him a chance_

_CircusGothica: besides, I wanna meet him 2_

_HoplesslyLost: -rolls eyes- fine, he comes at noon 2morrow_

_HoplesslyLost: I'll bring him with me when we go to the park_

_HoplesslyLost: see ya then_

_CircusGothica: k great_

Danny sighed and closed off the window, then shut down the comp. He couldn't use his friends as an excuse... shit. The alarm clock read 7:38 PM.


	2. Arrival

**Disclaimer: Can I lie and still live?**

* * *

When Danny woke up the next morning, it was to the sound of Jazz (17) yelling at him to 'get up!' and hitting him with a pillow. The boy groaned and sat up slowly, yawning. He glared at his older sister when she hit him in the back one last time and said, "Get ready, Danny. Dan's gonna be here in an hour." Then she left, closing the door on her way out. Danny only blinked and stared after her for a moment to let that sink in.

'_An hour?_' Danny glanced at alarm clock on the nightstand, only to have 11:03 AM stare back at him. His jaw dropped and he scrambled out of his bed, almost tripping on the bed sheets, and dashed into the bathroom down the hall. He quickly locked the door, stripped, and got into the shower.(AN-all praise naked!Danny!) Ten minutes later, he dried off, wrapped the towel around his waist and brushed his teeth.

Exiting the bathroom, he glanced around and made sure no one was around to see him half naked. He'd never been comfortable with that, not unless it was with Dan. But that was then, he doubt he'd still be okay with his _twin_ seeing him like this. When he saw no one, he raced back to his room and locked the door. Glancing at the clock, he saw 11:19 AM. Not bad.

He walked over to his closet and grabbed a pair of blue jeans and his white cotton shirt with a red oval on the chest. He slipped into a pair of boxers (white with red poke-a-dots) and white socks. After he was fully dressed, he headed downstairs for a quick breakfast.

He found Maddie and Jazz wondering what they should make Dan for lunch.

"He used to really like beef and rice..." Maddie commented, looking at the fridge.

"Uncle Vlad told us Dan doesn't eat much. And they do give out food on planes... and it was Uncle Vlad's _private_ jet. They'd definitely feed him." Jazz said, shrugging it off. She noticed Danny and waved him over.

"Sweetie, are you hungry?" Maddie asked, walking over to her son. Danny nodded but just went to fix himself some cereal.

When he noticed Maddie's worried look, he shrugged and started to pour the milk. "I'm not that hungry." he said as an explanation. The two female Fenton's left it there.

* * *

When the clock read 12:41 PM, Danny started to get irritated. Dan was late and that made _him_ late. He sighed as he realized he'd have to call Sam and Tucker to tell them the same thing he'd said when he called at 12:15. Dan was late, _really_ late.

When he reached the phone in the kitchen, he was halfway through dialing the number when the doorbell rang. Finishing the number (it's to Tucker's PDA, & the phone is cordless) on the way over, he held it to his ear as it rung and reached to pull open the door. Tucker picked up and said 'hi'.

"Hey Tuck. It's Danny," he said, and was just about to say Dan still wasn't here, but when he opened the door... He blinked.

In front of him was a 15 year old boy with silvery-white hair and neon green eyes. His pale skin shined in the sunlight and set off a shocking contrast to some of the black he wore. Black baggy low-rise jeans, a tight black cotton/spandex shirt that showed off his hip bones and stopped _just_ before his navel, white fingerless gloves, white leather boots, and a white studded belt. He stood around 5' 6... but his boots looked 2 inches high. Either way, he was eye level to Danny (ignoring the fact he's on a lower elevation).

The boy smiled, a hint of nervousness creeping into his eyes, "Hi.. Danny."

Danny blinked then swallowed. "H-hi." There was an awkward silence as they stared at each other, but it was broken when Jack came running up to them with a rectangular metal thing in his hands. He stopped right before crashing into Danny and grinned widely at the beeping sounds the contraption made. "Dad?"

"Danny! The _Fenton Ghost Tracker_ says it found a ghost!" Jack said happily. Danny sighed, but paused as he noticed the silver haired boy tense up. When he glanced at him, he saw that his eyes had turned a shade darker and were wide as he stared at the '_Fenton Ghost Tracker_'.

"_Ghost is two feet away,_" sounded from the metal box, a red arrow popping up and pointing... at the boy?

"What?" Jack asked. "That can't be right... unless.. you're a ghost trying to kidnap my son! Stay away you evil ghost!" Jack pushed Danny behind him as he yelled this. Maddie suddenly came running with Jazz dragging her feet behind her.

"A ghost is attacking Danny! Let me handle it!" she cried and took out her 'ectoplasm pole' (you know, the metal pole with green rods coming out from it?). "Stay away from my son, you evil ectoplasm manifestation of the afterlife!" she yelled as she lunged for the green eyed boy.

He stepped back and put his hand behind his back. When he pulled his hand back, he had a long green pole similar to Maddie's, but it was fully made of solidified ectoplasm. He brought it in front of him and blocked the woman before pushing her pole away and sweeping his pole across her ankles, causing her to trip and fall to her side.

He put the pole behind his back and backed further away from them. He glared at her, "And you wonder _why_ I left? You're all crazy! God damnit, you moron! You're looking at the guy you've been waiting on for the past 45 minutes! I was going to apologize for being late, but fuck that! What is _wrong_ with you! Can't you recognize your own son!" The boy was breathing heavily, glaring death at them causing his eyes to give off an eerie glow. "Fuck this, I'm out."

And with that, Dan Masters turned and ran off down the street.

"Ah, Tuck... I'm gonna be there at 1:30."

* * *

Danny sighed to himself. That was **not **how he expected his first meeting with Dan in ten years to go. '_And God, has he changed! I mean, yeah, Dan's always loved black even as a child, but that outfit... It screams rebelling punk... then again, that's what Dan's always been._'

Danny glanced at his watch. 1:09. He'd have to find Dan soon...

"I still don't believe it!" Danny paused at the sound of Dan's frustrated cry. "I mean, Maddie forces Vad to let me stay at Fenton Works for the rest of the year and nearly kills me when I get here? How fucked up is that!" Danny followed the voice to a tall and large oak tree, and sitting up in a thick branch was Dan. He had a laptop up there with him and a window was maximized on the screen and had a girl on it.

She looked 16 and was extremely pale with glowing green eye's like Dan's and light blue hair. She wore heavy eyeliner (a line drawn over her left cheek and another curling on the right), pink lip gloss, along with a metal stud in each of her earlobes and a triangular one in her left ear right above the stud. She wore a black single strap tang top that showed off her stomach, a black collar, one black glove that went up to the middle of her upper arm, a gray studded belt set lop-sided on her hips and black pants (the rest didn't show).

Danny stared at the pic, or rather video or web cam pic, as the girl frowned. "_Very fucked up,_" she said. "_I wish I was there with you, I'd kick their sorry asses!_" She now looked mad and shook a fist at the screen to emphasize her point.

Dan laughed softly and shook his head. "You can't come, Emmie. I mean, you can _get_ here, but you being here will only make things worse." The girl sighed and Dan smiled at her apologetically. "I'm sorry. I know you and the others hate being stuck there, but..."

" '_We wouldn't be liked much', yeah, we know,_" the girl said, rolling her eyes. She then looked at Dan and smiled, "_I miss you though. I know I'm gonna have to wait all year, but... I'm gonna miss you so much..._" she trailed off as her eyes misted over with tears and put her hand up to the screen.

Dan smiled back and placed his own hand on the screen to 'touch' hers. "I'm gonna miss you too, Emmie. You and everyone else. But please keep Vad company for me?" The girl smiled and nodded before the window went black and Dan closed it off. He closed the lid of the laptop and gently placed it back into his black leather bag. The bag itself looked worn... and Danny caught a glimpse of 'To my son Lots of love, Vlad-Vad' written on the bottom in white.

Dan hugged the bag to his chest and sighed. "Stupid Fenton's..." he muttered, glaring at the tree.

"... I resent that." Danny commented, smirking up at Dan when the boy jumped and almost fell from the tree. The silver haired boy leaned over and stared at his twin, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Dah-Danny?" he asked, blinking down at him. "How long have you been there?" Dan jumped down and landed in a crotch in front of Danny. He quickly straightened as Danny shrugged.

"A while..." Danny paused and glanced at the back pack that held Vlad's signature and Dan's laptop, among other things. "Who was that girl?"

Dan tensed, looking at Danny for a second and then looking to the ground. The grass was suddenly entertaining as it slowly died. "No one..."

"Really? She looked pretty close to you..." Danny commented, raising an eyebrow. There was a bubbling sensation in the pit of his stomach, one that he remembered from his childhood, when he would watch Dan and Vlad. Jealousy. Danny was jealous of this... random girl! Great.

"Look, she's a friend from home, okay?"

Danny glared then. _'Home?'_ It was obvious that Dan was referring to Vlad's mansion and Danny was angry because of it. Vlad wasn't related to Dan! Danny was! Jazz, Maddie, and Jack, too, but to Danny that wasn't important. Dan was **his** brother! **Not** Vlad's real son! "Home? You are home!" Danny suddenly blurted, speaking his thoughts aloud. "Amity Park! This is where you belong, Dan! Don't you get that? The Fenton's are your family, not **Vlady**!"

Dan stared at him for all of two seconds before he turned around and headed down a beaten pathway to their left. Danny watched him before he sighed, rerunning what he'd yelled at his twin. _'Well, that was genius! I spazz and now he thinks I hate hi--'_ Wait. Danny did hate him, didn't he? Now that he saw him again, saw how much he's changed and yet hasn't, saw the momentary hurt in his eyes, his nervousness... _'No, I don't think I do... Not like I thought, anyway...'_ Danny groaned, feeling guilty for how he acted.

"Dan! Wait up!" Danny ran, putting his lean body to work and somehow managed to catch up with the boy in under 5 seconds, considering how bad he is a gym.

Dan looked at him in surprise, watching him run up and then try to calm down. He smiled softly, holding in a chuckled as he quickly concluded why Danny was acting like that. He was out of shape. "Yes?"

"Mom... and Dad told me to take you around for a while," Danny said after calming down. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down at the ground in embarrassment, "And my friends want to meet you, so..."

Dan blinked, somewhat shocked that Danny turned around so quickly. _'Then again, Danny's always understood, unless it was Vad, of course.'_ That thought brought a chuckle out of him as he remembered all the times Danny had sulked about Dan running off with Vlad.

Danny, of course, wasn't amused, "What's so funny?"

Dan smiled at him, "Nothing."

Danny's eyes widened, taking in the image of a smiling Dan. He was glowing from compassion, directed at Danny no less, and his eyes were warm and welcoming. Danny suddenly smiled back, without thinking, just happy that his twin was back. But then reality came and bit his ass; he hates Dan. "Look, Mom and Dad want me to show you around and stuff, so you're staying with me for the day. Got that?"

Dan blinked, stared at him for a moment before realizing he was serious. Then he sighed and nodded, "Yeah, got it."

"Good. Now I have to meet up with my friends before they start hunting me down. So let's go." Danny said, grabbing Dan's wrist and dragging him to the park.

**

* * *

Okay, chap 2. Sorry it's short.**


	3. Meeting

**Disclaimer: OMG! I'm related to Butch! ... NOT**

* * *

When they arrived at the entrance, Danny was grabbed by the arms and two people started yelling at him. Dan stood and watched as they complained of having to wait 'forever' and how they nearly killer each other. Then the two stopped and glared at each other, spewing insults like 'Veggie-freak' and 'Meat-aholic'. Danny tried to calm them down as he laughed.

"Guys, guys. Come on!" Danny whacked them upside the head and glared. "Hey, if you wanna meet him, I don't think this is a good way to do it. He probably thinks you two are crazy!" the black haired boy complained. The other two blinked, not understanding. Danny just pointed to Dan.

"Oh, you must be Danny's twin!" Sam said. Dan raised a brow at her.

"And you are, what? Gothic Creep and Geeky Dork?" he rudely asked.

"Dan!"

Dan ignored his brother when his cell rang in his back pocket (it was the chorus to Good Charlotte's 'Anthem'). Taking it out from his jeans, he pressed the green button and held it to his ear. "Hey, Bash... yeah, I'm fine... Bash, I'm almost 16. You said so yourself that I could move out and not have a problem...no, I've only talked to Emmie and Bloods... yeah, I know. I'm still waiting for them..." Dan snorted, "Yeah, it's in the garage, genius... which one?.. um, the 3rd I think... Knowing Vad? It's probably in the back somewhere... Yeah... k, bye." Dan paused to hear the 'bye' before hanging up and sighing. "They worry waaaaay too much."

"Who are _they_?" Danny asked.

Dan smirked, "What? I told you: lived for 10 years in Wisconsin and you don't think I have friends?" He glanced at the two people who had yelled at Danny. "Though, you can't tell me _these_ two are your friends... they don't even get along! And they complain of you being late?"

The two glared at him and Danny frowned, "I was supposed to meet them at noon, but you took forever."

"It's called ditching, Danny," Dan deadpanned. "I expected you to do that." He turned and started to walk around the park, waving 'bye' as he did so.

"Hey, Fendork!" a voice called out to them. Danny groaned and glanced behind him. Dan turned to see what happened. A blonde haired jock in blue jeans, a white shirt and a white and red jacket grinned back at the four of them. "Who's the new kid?"

Danny sighed, "Dash Baxter. Oh God."

Dan glanced at him, "Who's that?"

"The quarter-back and most popular guy in my school," Danny answered.

Dash walked up and seemed aggravated, "I asked a question, Fentoenail!" He shoved Danny out of the way to better see Dan. The blonde was practically a foot taller than the silver haired boy. "You dress like a rebel."

Dan snorted, "That's cause I _am_, retard." He smirked at the angered expression on Dash's face, "Name's Dan Masters. I'll see ya in school tomorrow." Dan paused as he turned away, but then turned right back. "What's your relation to Danny?"

Dash stared at him. "Huh?"

"I mean, are you a friend or--"

"Like hell I'm a friend with that loser!"

Dan paused and stared at Dash. "Loser?" he asked as he raised a brow. Dash nodded. "Baxter, was it?" Dash nodded again. "Well, Baxter. Congrat's, because that 'loser' is my twin." Dan grabbed Dash's shirt collar, "You just got on my bad side. Don't make fun of my friends, least of all my brother. I find out, by any means, that you've done something to Danny.. you're in hell, jackass."

Dan pushed Dash away from him, and in his shock Dash fell to the ground.

"Again, see ya tomorrow."

Danny, his friends and Dash stared at Dan as he climbed a tree and out of their eye range. Dash slowly got up and glared (though slightly shaky). "Man, keep that kid away from me."

"I'll try.." Danny said nervously.

"Good... see you later, lose--ah!" Before Dash could finish 'loser', a half eaten pear hit him in the head.

"What did I tell you!" Dan yelled as he hung upside down from the tree he was in. He glared at Dash and the jock turned and walked off. Danny and his friends watched him before running to the tree. They found Dan edging his way to another pear. "Damn MoFo stole my pear... now I gotta get a ne--ClockWork! **(1)**" he cried out as he cell rang again (this time it was Evanescence's 'Everybody's Fool') and broke his concentration, making him fall.

Danny caught him with a grunt. Dan quickly thanked him and pulled out his cell and took the call--completely forgetting that Danny hadn't let him down yet. "Johnny! What the hell! I was climbing a fucking tree!" he yelled into the speaker, then paused before being lazy and pressing the 'speaker phone' on his cell (AN-I love that thing!).

"_Sorry, man. You okay?_" Johnny asked.

Dan sighed, "Yeah, I'm good. So, here to nag me about staying alive, not forgetting you, call you at least once everyday, make sure to spill my guts to you at those points, watch my back, stay strong, use protection and not get raped?"

"_... Glad to here. Yeah man, stay alive, __**don't **__forget us--though I understand that both are impossible so jus' ignore the others--don't call 'cause I'll call you--scaring da shit outta ya's always been fun," _Johnny snickers and Dan glares at his cell. _"We'll spill to each other so don't worry. I know you can handle yourself so I won't worry there--but maybe for that twin of yours? What was his name? Dennis? Derrick? No, that's my uncle... Dan... oh! Daniel! Or is it Daneel(_AN-I think that's a name... somewhere)_? Just keep training, you'll be fine. And you can't get __AIDS__ or STDS _**(2)**_ so I don't know what the hell the girls are freaking out for... And I trust you not to get raped but only have sex with your boyfriend... when you get one... Man, start looking!_"

Dan laughed at him. "Johnny, I love you."

"_I know, babe, I know. I love ya too... but don't tell Kitty!_"

"Like hell I will! She knows it's a joke, but just because, she'd not only beat the shit outta me but sell me to Skulker and Walker..." Dan shivered, wincing at the idea. Johnny chocked on the other end.

"_Woah! Not cool!_"

"I know, and I'm scared to think what they'd do to me..."

"_Same here, man. Same here. So lets __**not **__think of it, huh?_"

"Good idea..." Dan sighed, still not noticing Danny was holding him. "Oh! And his name's Daniel, but he likes 'Danny' better. How can you forget that?"

"_Man, you __**never **__talk about that kid! What we _do_ know is practically forced from you through nagging, strangling you, and dares... It's like you're _scared_ to talk about him!_"

"Johnny, please. I'm not scared, I just see no point. I mean, I live with Vad in Wisconsin and Danny's here. The adoption papers were signed and I wasn't supposed to **ever** come back. Besides, Danny's moved on like I have."

"_... Man, aren't you.. ya know.. with him?_" Dan blinked as he was suddenly on his ass on the grass. He looked up into the red face and teary eyes of Danny Fenton.

"So y-you **don't **care about me?" the boy asked, on the verge of tears. Dan winced and shook his head to deny what he asked, but Danny thought he was answering the question. His eyes widened and he stepped back. "You don't..."

"What? Yes I do!" Dan yelled, standing up. But Danny had already started running off. "Mother of Fucks!"

"_Man, what the _fuck_ are you doing? Go after him!!_" Johnny screamed from the cell.

Dan closed the lid and stuffed it into his pocket. "Danny! Wait!"

**

* * *

(Blinks) omg, a cliffhanger! Review plz **

**1-** yeah, the whole 'Oh ClockWork!' thing. 'ClockWork' is like 'God' cauz he's the 'master of time' u get? good

**2-**Okay, yes, Dan is my version Butch's 'Danny Phantom character'. So he's going to be Amity's 'Ghost Boy' when ghosts start attacking later. For now, no one in the fic (aside from those he knew in Wisconsin) actually knows he's a ghost. And since Dan is dead.. he can't get a disease XD lucky guy


	4. Fight

**Disclaimer: I know I song that gets on everybodies nerves! "I dont' own, I don't own, Idontown, Idon'town, Ido--" (is shot)**

* * *

Danny sat in his room, glaring at the door. Dan was on the other side, banging on the wooden barrier and practically begging to be let in, spewing out apologize at the top of his lungs. It's a wonder the neighbors didn't complain. Danny just ignored the other boy and shifted his teary eyes to his bed. The small twin bed was becoming a nuisance to Danny because he'd grown in the last year. He was now 5' 5 and had out grown his old bed.

But he never mentioned it, mainly because Maddie and Jack were too busy with ghost hunting and Jazz was too hooked on her studies to bother with it. So he just dealt with it... like he dealt with everything else in this family. '_Including that jerk leaving._'

"Danny, please! I'm sorry! It wasn't meant to sound like that!" Dan's yelling filtered into his brain, but Danny swiftly ignored it.

'_Should have thought about that before saying it! Just like you should have thought about me before leaving!_' he thought venomously.

"**Danny**!" There was one last bang before it stopped and all Danny could hear was labored breathing. Then the sound of Dan falling to his knees. ".. Danny..." was the only thing he caught from muffled muttering beyond the door. Then he heard something that surprised him.

Along with the muttering, were sniffles. Like Dan was trying not to... cry? Danny blinked. His interest now peaked, he quietly stood and tip-toed to the door. And as he got closer, the mumbling became clearer and he realized he was in fact hearing sniffles.

"...-an't believe I... thinking?... stupid, retarded... ClockWork, he hates me... to do?"

Danny knelt down by the door and put his ear against it, closing his eyes to hear better.

"-fucking let me in... (sighs) What did I **do**? Why the hell didn't I realize he was right there? Fuck, why didn't I realize he was **holding **me? Any normal person would have! Then again, I'm not normal. Is that why? Oh for fuck's sake!" Danny hear something, then realized Dan had just smacked himself. "Bloody fucking retarded jackass. How could I hurt him like that?

"For fuck's sake, he was **crying**. I didn't even know I could **make **Danny cry. And I'm supposed to be his brother? The hell I'm cut out for that! I'm his twin, and I can't sense he's hurt! **That's fucked up**!" Danny pulled back as the last part was yelled out and scared him. There was a pause, then Danny heard a light knock. "D-Danny?" Said boy frowned. The question was barely above a whisper, how he was suppose to hear it from anywhere but here was beyond him.

"..." He didn't say anything. Not sure what to say really. There was a sigh from the other side of the door and there were small thumps to indicate that Dan was using the door for support so he could get up.

There was a moment of complete silence before Danny heard Dan say, "I'm sorry," then turn on his heel and slowly start walking off.

Danny bit his lip, wondering what to do before throwing that thought away and deciding to just do what came natural. And that was: get his twin back! He threw open the door and found Dan halfway down the steps. And before the older twin could turn around, Danny was behind him and hugging him tightly. Dan yelped when he was grabbed and turned his head to the left to stare at the mop of slightly messy black hair that was gently touching his pale cheek.

"D-Danny?"

"I'm sorry," was the first thing to come from Danny, and Dan stared at him with wide eyes. "I shouldn't have just run off. I shouldn't have locked you out of my-our room. And I shouldn't have.. I'm sorry I made you cry."

Dan was silent for a moment and when Danny looked up, all he could see was confusion, silent fear, and desperation--though for what he wasn't sure. Then Dan blinked and took a deep breath. "I.. I don't understand. Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who hurt you, practically insulted you. And it's normal to ignore people who've hurt you. And... I'm your twin. I should have **known **that would hurt you."

Danny smiled down (AN-Danny's on a higher step, though he _is_ half an inch taller) at the silver haired boy and hugged him tighter. "And as **your **twin, I should have listened to you... and I shouldn't have pushed you away."

Dan was silent for a moment before sighing and relaxing into the embrace. "You're too nice, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know. Be glad."

"I am!"

* * *

Danny and Dan were in the family room watching a DVD of The Corpse Bride. Danny had stared at Dan when he said he didn't want to see it, then just popped it in anyway and play-fought with the older boy as the movie started. 

Then Danny, by some miracle (which was actually that Dan was suffering from an injured leg he got from fighting Skulker a few days ago--as the other ghost wanted him to be added to his Collection of Rare Ghost (AN-Dan isn't a half ghost, but he's a full one that's powerful enough to be able to mask his ectoplasmic 'energy waves'.. or the green glow that should line his body.)) won. The two ended up with Dan on his back laying across a thick blanket they'd spread on the floor and Danny atop him, using his chest as a pillow.

Danny enjoyed the show with great enthusiasm and laughing at parts of it and awing at the very end (when the Corpse Bride turns into butterflies). But Dan turned away from certain senses, especially the last one. When Danny asked 'why', the boy answered, "It reminds me of something else. And it's not too pleasant."

Danny had remained silent for a moment. "And the ending? You know, the butterflies."

"Butterflies are the symbol of a soul moving to the afterlife... I... I don't wanna talk about it.. not yet anyway. I'll tell you, but not know." Danny nodded and went to remove the DVD. Dan watched him, rethinking what he'd said. He really did like the movie, but some of the symbolic messages... they rubbed him the wrong way. Especially the ending. Dan was dead, already a ghost. Has been for 10 years. He knew what it was like to not be able to 'move on'.

To see her... It just reminded him that he couldn't do that. That he couldn't be 'at peace'. Mind you, he loved everyone he lived with in Wisconsin, and he'd **never **stop loving Danny... but, sometimes... moving on is all he wants...

* * *

Dan sighed as Danny searched for another movie to watch. He was bored and it wasn't helping that Danny was bending over a box of DVDs with his ass up in the air and--oh ClockWork! '_Okay brain. Must. Stop. Perverse. Thoughts. NOW!_' Dan tried to breath. 

"How about this?" Danny asked as he held up a case.

Dan raised an eyebrow. "Ghost Busters? Ah... too stupid." Not really true... but Dan wanted to see Danny's ass again... The black haired boy nodded and put the DVD in a pile next to the box that was for all the 'bad' movies... And he dived back into the box, so his ass was there for Dan's hungry eyes.

'_ClockWork, this is wrong... I'm in love with my twin. How sick is that?_' Dan sighed and pushed the thought away. Danny finally found something for them to watch: Pirates of the Caribbean. Of course, Danny saw it quite a few times by now, thanks to Jazz, so he fell asleep quickly enough. So now Dan was bored... again. As well as cold? He shivered, looking around in anticipation. The silver haired boy looked up to see a green ghost that resembled an octopus... an ectopus then... not too hard.

Dan quickly made sure Danny was comfortable while watching the ectopus closely.. The green thing wasn't doing much, just floating... then it lashed out and grabbed Dan's waist.

"Ah!" he yelled as he was forced into the air and got a headache from the sudden movement. He glared shaken at the ectopus as it laughed and held up a hand. An ectoplasmic ball formed in his palm and he threw it at the ghost.

It screamed in pain, making Dan's headache worse; but he ignored it. The boy floated in the air and threw another ecto-blast, then another, and kept going until he'd pushed the ghost into fleeing downstairs in the lab.

He became intangible and went after it, opening the ghost portal and pushing the ectopus inside. After the metal doors closed, Dan went back to Danny, finding him leaning against the couch.

When Danny, who was half asleep, caught sight of Dan, he got up and wobbled over to him, grabbing the floating teen around the waist. He looked up at him with teary baby blue eyes and sniffled. "I was worried.." he stated, slightly slurred. "I thought you was.. gone... or som'in..." Danny let out a yawn.

Dan laughed softly, "I think you need more sleep, Danny," he said, hugging the boy to him and lifting him up. Turning himself intangible, he pasted it into Danny's body and smiled at the black haired boy. "Let's get you to bed."

He flew into Danny's room and gently placed the boy under the sheets just before he fell asleep.

"Thanks.. love..." was the last thing Danny said before softly kissing Dan's lips and falling asleep.

Dan stared at his twin for a moment before shaking his head and giving the sleeping boy a sad smile. "Good night, Love." He then phased through the floor.

* * *

Dan looked around the living room with a pleased smirk. He'd just spent the better half of the past hour cleaning and sobering up. There was now no indication of a ghost being in the house, which he was glad for. 

Sighing, Dan turned around and trotted into the kitchen... only to glance at the oven's clock and see 6:56 pm glare at him. He blinked, and felt panic rise when the numbers didn't change. Maddie and Jack hadn't been in the lab when he went down there... and Jazz wasn't anywhere in the house, or she'd have been complaining about how loud Dan had been screaming when he was begging to be let into Danny's room...

Dan looked around, trying to think of where they'd be. Should he wake up Danny and tell him? No, he was sleeping and Dan didn't want to disturb him.

But as Dan looked around, he got sight of a magnet holding to papers to the fridge's door. Walking over to it, Dan found they were notes. One from Jazz, one from Maddie, and the last one from Jack. Taking the one from Jazz first, he opened it and read:

_Danny and Dan,_

_I have to tutor another student at my school and her parents are letting me stay over for the night. I won't be home today since her mother's picking us up from our meeting place to go straight to her house, so see you tomorrow after school._

_Your loving older sister,_

_Jazz_

Dan snorted, just knowing Jazz always signed off her letters with 'Your loving...'. It was so.. _her_. He took Maddie's next:

_Danny and Dan,_

_We'll be out for the night because we're going to a Ghost Convention. We'll be home in time to get you both ready for... actually, I don't think we will. Jack just found a Night Tour... well, bye kids!_

_Mom and Dad_

Dan rolled his eyes, and gave Jack's note a wary glance, knowing it was something stupid, then sighed and read it:

_sons_

_by some pizza and save some for me!_

_dad_

Yup, stupid.

* * *

Dan floated around the ground level of the house, ensuring that he knew were everything was. When he found the bathroom, filled one of the small Dixie cups with water and drank before going upstairs. 

When he floated down to the floor and landed with a light 'tap', he walked through Danny's door and over to his bed. Quietly sitting on the bed, he smiled at the boy's sheets.

"Smiley face pillows and 'Happy Dreams' on the comforter? Oh Danny." He smiled down at the boy as he said this, watching his content expression. Oh how he'd missed Danny when he left. But he knew he'd have to leave with Vlad, he and Vlad both knew. It had been discussed so much before Vlad had to leave for Wisconsin again. Dan just wished he could have told Danny...

Dan sighed and glanced around the room. '_Where am I sleeping?_' he silently wondered. Then remembered Danny was supposed to have an air bed in his room so Dan could sleep there. Guess no one remembered to do that... '_So, now what?_'

Dan glanced at Danny, curled up in the bed. Then he blushed and looked at the floor. '_No! I can't... not without his permission anyway._'

'_Like there's a way to ask him now._' a voice muttered in his mind.

Dan groaned, '_Freakshow! What do you want now?_' He really wished he could glare at the ghost now.

Freakshow only laughed. '_Oh, come now, Dannie. You're so mean. I just want.. you._'

Dan frowned. '_You can't have me. We've already established you can't control me enough to make me evil._'

'_I didn't say I wanted you to be my minion._' Freakshow growled out. Then he laughed again. '_I want you as my slave!_'

Dan blinked, '_I don't understand.._'

'_I want you to be _mine_. Mind, soul, _body_. Definitely body._'

Dan stiffened. '_You.. you want me to..?_'

'_I want to claim you as my lover, Dannie._'

Dan gasped softly and held that breath. Freakshow's presence left and the teen turned back to Danny and practically dove under the covers. The black haired twin gladly let him in and Dan hugged the younger boy to him, basking in the warmth that was slowly warming him.

'_Why Freakshow? Why not Danny!_' was the last thing he thought before he fell asleep.

**

* * *

ok, ok, I kno u probably wanna kno that same thing Dan does. the reason FS wants Dan is because.. I made it like that! (evil cackling)... **

**ok, **here's the reason**: you remember the ep where Circus Gothica comes to Amity and FS' the 1 who's 'running' it? & how he controls other ghosts with his red ball? Well, I wanted to have that in here. FS likes Dan(not 'love-like', 'lust-like') and wants him for himself. The whole 'try to get Dan evil' thing's already happened and failed, but FS has a new idea--'sex-slave' Dan. XD**

**But, don't fret! Dan & Danny **do** get 2gether! ... After Dan turns evil-ish and goes with FS & Danny gets him back with the help of ClockWork...I may even post a small sequel with Evil Dan and ClockWork as the couple (yes, I'm a fan of future!Dan and CW! they are the sex!)**


	5. Morning

Disclaimer:** Don't own DP. If I did... well... 1) it wouldn't b canceled in February & 2) it would be a yaoi/yuri show w/ some het(wicked grin)**

**thx 4 da reviews, hope 4 more**

* * *

Dan blinked awake slowly, groaning to himself. He always woke up so _early_! He remembered Vlad telling him it was because Ghosts don't need sleep, so they don't 'sleep' for long when they do. It had even come to points when a Ghost slept _too_ much and just couldn't sleep for about a week. Sometimes even a month! The silver haired boy wondered how he'd pull of something like that. After all, the Fenton's couldn't know he was part of the 'Legions of the Dead'.

The teen frowned, wondering what they'd do if they _did_ find out. Would they let it go because he's their son? Or would they try to dissect him? I mean, it's most certainly not normal for a person to die at the age of 5, stay over night in the hospital, get out perfectly fine other than alterations in color, and then... actually be Dead walking? With a physical body and completely capable of appearing human--not only in body, but mostly in temperature, attitude, thought patterns, and even age!

It was odd, to say the least. But Dan quickly realized he didn't want to think about it. And for the same reasons Vlad didn't want to think about it too. For there is a higher percentage of the answer being 'Dissect them'; not reassuring.

The Dead teen sighed, blinking when he felt something shift closer to him. Looking up, he found Danny's cheek nudging his silver head under his chin as he hugged Dan closer to him, one arm around his waist as the other came up his back (a lined with his spine) and lay carefully over the nape of his neck. Dan shivered as Danny's hand twitched and caressed the sensitive flesh. He quickly bit back a moan.

Sometimes he hated how sensitive he was. The fact that he was now a teenager didn't help. '_Damn hormones!_' Dan paused at that. How the hell could Ghosts...? Cause they're dead, so how was it possible to... why would they even... _need_ to..? Dan sighed and pushed thoughts aside; he'd ask Vlad about it later.

He quickly glanced at the alarm clock on Danny's draw and saw it was 2:58 am. '_Wow... then again, I _did_ go to bed earlier than normal..._' snorting to himself, he glanced over to Danny before slowly phasing through the boy's bed. When he was in the bed itself, he quickly flew out the door. He phased through the bathroom door down the hall and grinned when he spotted a 'Happy!' towel in blue.

'_Danny must love his happy._' he thought as he noticed someone had set out his bathroom stuff already. It was just a small bag that held his toothbrush, his shampoo and conditioner, two soaps(one a bar, the other the lotion) along with a bottle of half finished cream... What? Fighting Ghosts did terrible things to your skin! After he brushed his teeth and showered, it was 4:03 am.

'_I didn't bring clothes... oh, well. I'll just use the towel. Hope I didn't use out all the hot water... then again, it probably has an hour or so to warm back up._' Sadly, Dan liked to take long showers. It was Vlad's fault; really. The man always fretted over his Manor and ensured it was clean (another thing Dan got from him; neat-freakiness). So when Dan moved in, he had to go by Vlad's rules of "clean up after yourself".

The disturbing thing is Dan didn't really mind and was rather fond of the weekly top-to-bottom cleaning Mondays of back home. It was when he could spend time with Vlad--who was normally very busy with managing his Across-Country Shipping, Inc. Or, "ACS.I". Vlad was sometimes just so _busy_. Dan had always mused that it was a miracle the man let himself sleep with how dedicated he was to his company. Even his employees worried at times. So it was up to Dan to make sure the man slept--never mind 'slept enough'.

Sighing, Dan pushed away those thoughts when he realized he was thinking about the Cleaning Monday because it _was_ Monday, and he was expecting to wake Vlad at 5 with a cup of coffee, lay around in the Family room (caps because it's the main one on the ground floor) until noon and they were fully awake.

Then they'd put on some music--normally Green Day, Blink 182, Simple Plan, Sum 41, From First To Last, or Linkin Park--and have it hooked to every speaker in the Manor (there's surround-sound in every room but the attic, roof--if u wanna count that as a room--and the bathrooms--only one speaker there) as they cleaned the rooms together for the rest of the day. They'd crack jokes, wrestle each other, yelled fake witty insults across the room, and of course sing the songs until they were out of breath, sweating and panting on the back porch to watch the sun set.

Shaking his head, he turned intangible and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Turning back to tangible, he floated to the fridge, opened it and looked inside. He blinked when he saw a ham... than a button with "Emergency Ghost Alarm (AN-I don't think that's right, but it was in Ember's return ep... the 1 were we first meet Young Blood)"

Dan stared at it, raising a brow before shrugging and digging through the draws. Eventually, he found cold cuts. When he looked at them he frowned at the salami slices, wondered what they needed pepperoni for, winced at the spoilt beef slices, and dumped them all back.

Thankfully, they still had good turkey breast. He sighed in relief and closed the fridge. Glancing around, Dan saw a bread bin on the counter and floated over to it. Taking out a few slices, he went back to the fridge and took out the mayo, ketchup and mustard. he also grabbed the lettuce he found as an after thought. Taking a knife from one of the draws, he quickly made two turkey sandwiches; both for Danny as he didn't need to eat.

When he finished, Dan wrapped each sandwich in a paper towel and found the plastic wrap. When he was done wrapping both sandwiches in the wrap, Dan glanced at the oven's clock. 4:52 am. '_When does Danny get up?_'

'_Who cares?_' Dan groaned. '_I'd prefer that to be one of pleasure... but you still sound wonderful.._'

'_What!_' the silver haired boy shouted at the older Ghost. Freakshow only laughed. '_... sicko._'

'_Oh, but you like that idea, don't you, Dannie?_' he taunted; Dan could easily see him grinning. '_You've always fought for dominance, but only because you are scared. You like being dominated. Like having someone control you. You want it, badly. So let me have you, Dannie, and let me control and dominate you. I promise you'll enjo--_'

'_Shut up!_' Dan cut the Manipulator off, firmly shaking his head. '_I want no such thing!_'

'_Oh, but you do._' Freakshow countered instantly. '_You always have. When I got control over you the first time, you walked around with a hard on all throughout it. You _loved_ it._'

'_I did _not'

'_Of course..._' And as soon as the Ghost had entered his mind, he left. Leaving a trembling and scared Dan Masters behind.

Why? '_Because it's true._'

* * *

5:35 am and Danny's alarm clock went off, scaring the shit out of Dan as he was changing for school. He was just slipping one leg into the boxer shorts, the towel pooled on the floor at his feet, when he heard it and jumped into the air with a shriek. He stared at the thing with wide dilated eyes as Danny muttered something ("my head...") into his sheets and slapped a hand onto the clock, feeling around until he located the 'stop' button and pressing it.

The boy laid there for a moment before dragging himself into a sitting position... only to look up at the dimly lit (the lamp's on) form of Dan. The very _naked_ dimly lit form of Dan. Danny gasped, wide eyes fixed instantly on the boy, finally getting to see him. He naively ignored the fact that it was wrong to stare at his twin's naked body in such an interested way.

Dan's skin was pale--this was already known--but now, under the dim light of the lamp, his body seemed to glow and show off as milky-white cream wrapped around a beautiful thin frame. Now that there was no clothes, Danny could properly see his body. A slim narrow neck, small shoulders as Dan had yet to hit proper puberty (not that he will; he's dead--his physical connection to Danny could only go so far), slim arms and small but strong hands; Danny had the feeling they were more familiar with fighting than anyone he knew.

His collar bone seemed to jut out a bit, but since it didn't seem to bother the boy Danny left it alone. He instead stared at the boy's thin chest. Dan had a scar along it, running from above his right nipple to stagger to the center of his chest, down the middle to turn at the bottom of his ribcage and continue across to his left hip where it seemed to be deepest. The scar seemed old--at least three or four years--and was rather pink. But Danny noticed that with the way it showed... it was done on purpose.

He knew, no matter how much he hated the older man, Vlad would never do something like that. Well, not to someone close to him like Dan. So then who did it? Danny had no answer. And he knew Dan wouldn't tell him. So he continued.

Dan, though he was obviously healthy, was very slim and slender for a boy of 15. Danny wondered if it was because of Vlad. He remembered the man was always small and Jack was always careful (despite his... simple-mindedness) not to crush the silver haired male when they hugged. Vlad had always striked Danny as... fragile. More so than his own mother; one reason why he didn't like him. He'd always been told guys are tough and strong. So why wasn't Vlad?

Dan's chest was structured to a delicate and narrow 'V', curving back out a bit at the hips then slopping down to his legs. Slender like the rest of him, but his thighs were defined with slight muscle and he had strong calves. '_He runs, a lot._' Danny thought with a smile. He also noticed that Dan's feet weren't too big like most boy's and his toes were cute; the littlest curling gently. The rest of the pale toes joined as Dan flexed them and dug them into the carpet (AN-I'm not sure is Danny has carpet or wood, so I just chose this).

When Danny finally realized it's rude to stare, he blushed and grinned nervously at his twin. "Ah, sorry." he said and turned away to let the boy change. Dan muttered 'it's fine' and the only thing heard for a while was the rustle of clothes and their breathing.

"You can look now."

Danny turned around in time to catch Dan stretching. His arms were above his head so the end of his shirt--though naturally short--rode up to show the smooth expanse of his stomach. For a reason Danny couldn't understand, his mouth went dry. One thought went through his head, _'Beautiful.'_

Dan was dressed in a deep green sleeveless shirt that stopped right after his navel, a black fish-net long-sleeve shirt over it that hugged his chest, torso and arms, his white fingerless gloves, white studded belt, black worn jeans, and his white biker boots. The boy smiled at Danny as he handed the boy a red rimmed white shirt with a red oval in the center, a pair of boxers and blue jeans.

"You should hurry and get ready."

Danny just blushed, grabbed the clothes with a small thank you and ran out the room.

Dan just smiled and phased through the floor and sat to watch TV.

* * *

Danny walked down the stairs and into the kitchen clutching his head. He frowned as he didn't know _why _his head hurt him so much... He paused as he caught sight of the wrapped sandwiches. Blinking, he grabbed them and found Dan laying on the couch, remote held limply in his left hand that was hanging off the edge as he lay on his back. Danny smirked and grabbed the remote, thrusting the sandwiches in the boy's face before he could move.

"Did you make me these?" he asked, moving his hand so he could look at Dan. The older twin smiled and nodded. "Oh, thanks. School's food sucks!"

"That's normally the case, I just figured it would work in your school."

Danny grinned and glanced at the TV. He raised a brow, "_Fairly Odd Parents_? Why are you watching that?"

"Hey, I love this show! And it's the Bad Luck episode! Anti-Cosmo's in this. I fuckin' love that Brit!" Dan exclaimed, and out of nowhere pulled out an Anti-Cosmo plushie, hugging the blue boy tightly to his chest. he mock-glared at Danny. "Don't. Insult. Da. Evil. Brit!"

Danny just laughed.

**

* * *

Review/Comment **


	6. Casper High

**Disclaimer: Wow, I don't own it!! 0g0**

* * *

Dan glared at Casper High, a pout on his lips. He glanced at Danny when he stared to wave at something, then realized Danny's friends were heading to them. The girl glared at him, but the boy was too engrossed in his little... metal thing (PDA) to pay attention to Dan. Dan just ignored him and glared death right back at Sam. She frowned and backed off--Dan could tell it was only for now.

He looked back at the school when Danny turned to see what the girl was glaring at. They caught each other's eyes and paused as neon green linked with sky blue. Dan felt himself heat up--which is odd--and was glad he was a ghost & thus has no real body heat; he can't really blush. He was still aware, however, that his cheeks must have flushed slightly because his face was hot (warm really, he's just not used to it so it feels hot to him).

Danny blinked and swallowed. There was an odd steering in his stomach that made him feel funny when he caught Dan's green orbs. He felt... He couldn't explain it. He felt a bit light headed and warmth suddenly flood his body. He wondered if he was blushing, because it felt like it... But one thing he was strongly aware of was.. He was happy, happy that Dan was looking at him. Proud, really.

"--ny!" The black haired boy jumped at hearing the last part of his name. Danny looked over to Sam and winced at the glare she was giving him. "We have to go before we're la--" but before she could finish, the school bell rang telling the teens they were late. "Never mind."

"We're dead." Danny muttered and grabbed Dan's arm to lead him to their Literature class. '_And with Lancer no less_.' He groaned; he was dead.

* * *

Sam walked into the classroom first, then Danny who was dragging Dan with him. An over-weight teacher looked up and rolled his eyes. He stood up and crossed his arms. "Late again, Mr. Fenton? Ms. Manson? And you are?"

Dan raised a brow at him but then smirked and stepped forward. "Dan Masters, Danny's twin," he stated, fighting back the urge to roll his eyes when the whole class gasped.

"Really?" the teacher asked, raising a brow as well. He then smirked. "I didn't know Mr. Fenton had a twin... why is your last name 'Masters'? And is that 'Masters' as in.. 'Vladimir Masters'? Owner of Across-Country Shipping, Inc?"

Dan nodded. "Yes, I'm Danny's twin. My last name's different because I was adopted out of Fenton and Va-Vlad took me in. I was legally adopted when I was seven and have been in Wisconsin since. I've only come back on request of Maddie--Danny's mother--and to see Danny himself." He finished with an uncaring shrug.

The man nodded, accepting the information. "Alright then, I'm Mr. Lancer, your teacher--most likely for all your classes since I'm sure you have all his--and welcome to Literature. We're working on Shakespeare.. you dig?"

Dan raised a brow at the last part. " 'You dig', sir?"

"Mr. Lancer, or just Lancer."

".. Lancer, then? Shakespeare is quite fine. Thank you for the welcome and I hope we can get along for the year. You're correct, most of my classes are with Danny, except for my last one--guitar. So I'll see you most of the day.. is that alright?"

"Perfectly fine, Mr. Masters."

"Please, Lancer. Masters will do; 'Mr.' is for my Dad." Lancer nodded. "Wonderful! Oh, and Danny and Samantha are late because of me. You know, show the new kid around." Dan smiled, even when the class gasped; though he didn't know why.

Lancer smirked. "I like you, Masters. You're all off the hook. Take your seats."

"Thank you, Lancer." Dan smirked back, the two seeming to have their own private means of communication that stumped the hell out of the class, then Dan grabbed Danny's arm and walked to the back of the class were there were four seats open. The silver haired boy took the last one in the first row and made himself comfortable as Danny sat in front of him and Sam next to Danny.

"Alright class, take out your texts--..Mr. Fenton, share with Masters--and open to page 217. Read the poem and write out your thoughts. No shorter than half a page!" He glared at certain students, seeming frustrated with Danny. "They're due at the end of class."

Danny turned around and stared at Dan like he was crazy. The boy blinked then raised a brow.

"What?"

"One. You called the teacher _just_ Lancer. Two. Mr. Lancer actually _likes_ you. Three. You practically walked in and _took over_ the classroom. Four. You sounded so.. so.. _professional_ up there! Five... You called Sam, '_Samantha_'. _No_ one calls her that!"

Dan frowned in confusion. "Ri-ight. Well, one. He said I could. Two. Yeah, so what? Teachers just appreciate brains in their students. Three. I did? Four. I got that from Vad. He owns a company that spreads throughout the country, Danny. I live with him. I'm going to pick up on these things. And five. Why not? It's her name, right?"

Danny sighed. "Okay, one; true. Two; I guess, yeah. Three; yeah, you did. You acted like you owned it! Four; I suppose that makes sense... Five; she _hates_ being called that. Last time _Dash_ tried, he got his face punched in. I think he's still sore about it."

"Well good, 'cause he shouldn't have called me that!" Sam commented, glaring at them.

Dan ignored her. "Three; I didn't act like I owned it! So I can handle a situation, big whoop! Not my fault neither of _you_ two can." Sam gasped and Danny frowned, hurt showing in his eyes. Dan didn't see it. "Five; I can call her what I wish. She doesn't own or control me and I barley know her. She shouldn't expect me to do as she says! If she has a problem with something involving me, she either talks to me about it or ignores me and hates me for whatever misguided reason she can think of... that is, if she can think at all."

Sam stood up and sneered at Dan. "You jerk! How dear you insult me!"

"There, you see? Just like that." Dan calmly said, causing everyone in the room (minus Lancer, Danny & Sam) to laugh.

"Dan, that was mean and uncalled for!" Danny said, trying to glare at his twin. It didn't work as he was too upset to really glare.

"Hey, it's the truth." Dan said.

"Yeah, she really needs to learn to control herself!" someone commented from across the room. When Dan looked to see who it was, he found Dash Baxter and some Asian boy laughing over it.

"You shut up!" Sam roared.

"No, you shut up!" Dash responded, not wanting to me bested by a girl (again).

"Listen you, if you don't shut up right now I'm gon--"

"Ms Manson! That's enough!" Lancer yelled over her and the rest of the cheering class. The room was suddenly very quiet. "Don't threaten a fellow student in my classroom, Ms Manson." The Goth nodded and sat back down. "Now, what exactly started this?"

There was a deafening silence that made Dan's ears ring. '_I'm too used to hearing music._' he thought, and he wanted it to stop. ".. me, sir," he stated, raising his hand; ignoring that it was childish.

".. I said 'Lancer' would be fine, Masters." the man stated calmly--almost gentle. Dan relaxed and glanced up. Lancer didn't seem mad... "Now, what happened?"

"... Danny was surprised by a few things and the conversation got.. out of hand."

Lancer slowly nodded. "Right. Mr. Baxter, Mr. Lee(AN-I think that's right; plz correct me if wrong; I'm talking bout Kwan). Do leave Ms Manson alone and focus on your lowering grades. Football will not save you this time." Snickers filled the room. "Mr. Fenton and Ms Manson, next time try to keep the conversation to yourself. And Masters, don't mess up your first day." Danny blushed and both him and Dan nodded; Sam just rolled her eyes. "Good.. Get back to work!"

There was a chorus of "Yes sir." with a single "Yes, Lancer" that made the teacher smile.

'_No, that Masters isn't bad._' he decided quietly, glancing at the boy again. Sam and Danny were sharing her text as Danny had given his to Dan. He hoped it would stop the two from getting in another fight.

'_He's more mature, that's obvious._' Lancer watched as Dan quietly read the poem, lip quirking at certain things.

'_I think he's a fine young man.._' Dan pulled out a sheet of paper and stared to write out the required half page. He worked quickly and soon held up a finished half page. Dan stood and walked to the desk and smiled slightly at Lancer; a silent thank you for not giving him a detention for starting a verbal fight that had almost became physical. Lancer nodded slightly back, a small smile of his own creeping up.

As Dan turned to retake his seat, Lancer skimmed over the paragraph. Neat hand writing gave a brief but thorough description of the poem in one simple sentence. Then gave three points Dan had found rather interesting and explained why he chose them and how he felt about each. It then ended with a concluding sentence. It was twelve lines long and fit the directions Lancer had given.

'_Yup, good kid. I like him already._'

* * *

The bell rang signaling the end of Spanish with Lancer and the start of Lunch. It was 10:47 am when Dan glanced at the clock. But then he did a double take. '_Shit! It wasn't my imagination!_' he thought. He'd seen the clock waver in his vision and the face of ClockWork had appeared. '_He wants to talk to me..._' Dan frowned, which caught Danny's attention.

"Are you okay?" the younger boy asked. Dan just nodded.

"Yeah, um... I gotta go make a call. I'll meet you after lunch. Bye Danny!" and with that, Dan left. Danny sighed sadly and walked away with a smirking and calmer Sam.

* * *

Dan ran to the janitor's closet as it was the closest and went intangible. Flying up through the floors to the roof, he turned tangible again and sat down to wait. It wasn't long before a pointer appeared before him and moved clockwise to form a green/blue circle that ClockWork came out of.

Dan blinked and gasped. '_His wardrobe's changed a bit..._'

"Hello again, Dan." Clockwork said with false cheer. Dan already knew he hated his 'job' and would rather ignore the Observers, but some things can't be helped, right? Dan just stared.

Clockwork had finally got rid of the ghostly tail and gave himself legs. The long limbs were clad in a pair of dark blue leather pants with wrist watches tied around them; two around his thighs and two for his calves. On his feet were a pair of black leather boots with buckles on them stating the digital time. He still had his cloak, held together by a clip-on pocket watch. His shirt was regular blue and long sleeved. On it was a rectangular analog clock that read 10:50. His arms were covered in wrist watches in the same order as his legs and there was one thick and rather large one around his waist. Unfortunately, Clockwork's hood was up. Dan had to resist the urge to pout.

"Hello, Clockwork." Dan finally replied, offering the annoyed Time Master a small smile. He returned it.

"I just wanted to warn you as a follow up of our last discussion. That friend of your twin... Sam Manson.. be careful. She can either back down in the future or stand in your way. You're going to have to work around her."

Dan frowned. "Okay, I don't like her and can tell she's a bitch.. but still, what?" he asked, confusion written all over him. "When does this happen? And what's she getting in my way for?"

"It should happen within a few months. All I can tell you is protect your twin--though I don't think I need to tell you--and keep an eye on Manson. She's dense--sadly--and will put the young Fenton in danger rather than help him out of it."

Dan sighed and nodded, "Okay."

Clockwork breathed deeply, his own sigh, and turned to reopen the portal. But he turned back just as Dan was getting up. "One last thing," he said. "About Vlad..."

Dan's head shot up and he looked eagerly at the eldest Ghost. "What?"

"He... Thanks to you, he's over that Maddie girl. But he still needs a love. A son won't help him here. I am not sure who it is he needs, but... You'll have to find someone soon."

Dan frowned, "Why?"

"Because if you don't, Vlad will drown." And then Clockwork was gone...

'_Drown? In what?_'


	7. Kiss

**THX 2 EVERY1 WHO REVEIWED!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DP, damn it!

* * *

Danny watched the door of Lancer's classroom as he sat in the seat Dan had put him in earlier. If Dan didn't hurry up and get here, he'd be late. And as soon as that thought crossed Danny's mind for the millionth time, the pale silver haired boy walked in with a troubled expression... in his eyes. His body language said he was perfectly fine.

The older boy dropped his bag on the floor by his seat and slipped gracefully into the chair; completely ignoring all the other students staring at him. They still wanted to know more about 'the new kid'. And one in particular wasn't afraid to get up and ask.

Paulina smiled as she walked over to Dan, sitting in the seat next to him. "Hi, hot stuff."

Dan glanced at her, raised a brow, and then yawned. He stretched his arms above his head, leaning back and bending his back. There was a soft 'pop' and he moaned, low and deep in the back of his throat. And then he was leaning forward, head nestled in his arms that were folded on the desk. Eyes closed... completely ignoring Paulina.

The girl scowled. "Hello!" she called snobbishly. When Dan didn't move she stood and huffed. "Well fine! Miss out on the opportunity to date _me_!" she said, as though it were a crime.

Dan finally glanced back at her. She smiled when she noticed she was getting a full look at from top to bottom. Dan grinned, sitting up and propping his chin up with the palm of his right hand. "And this is what? A 'once in a life time' thing?" he asked.

"Well of course. Not _every_one or _anyone_ can date me."

"And _who_, exactly, are you?"

Paulina blinked. "You don't know who I am?"

"Nope."

"Bu-how? Huh? That-no! You should-but I-but but..."

Dan watched with amusement until the bell rang. "Ah, the bell. Sorry.. what's-your-face, but Lancer probably doesn't like his students out of their seats. Let alone bothering one of them. So to your seat you go," he said happily, waving her off non-chantilly. Paulina blinked, staring at him, Then her face turned a cherry red and she huffed, turning on her heel and stomping back to her chair. "That's not very attractive." Dan said, shaking his head at her antics.

Lancer walked in at this point so Paulina had to leave that insult alone or she'd get in trouble. Instead she just scowled, only making Dan amused.

* * *

When school was over, Tucker met up with Danny and Dan outside first muttering that Sam was becoming a girl. Dan raised a brow at that and Danny shook his head confused.

"Tucker, Sam _is_ a girl." the black haired boy stated.

Tucker rolled his eyes. "Danny, I meant she's actually in the bathroom right now."

"Doing what?"

"Make up!"

"What are you guys talking about make up for?" Sam asked, suddenly right behind Danny. He and Tucker screamed in surprise, Danny quickly moving forward and clutching Dan.

"Woah!" Dan blinked up at the younger boy as he stood with Danny's arms around his stomach. "What?"

"Sh-she scared me. That's ah-all." Dan raised a brow at his twin's answer.

"Riiight." He glanced at Sam and blinked. "What hit you?"

Sam glared at him. She had red lipstick all over her mouth, pink eye liner drawn around her eyes, pink eye shadow in large clusters on her eye lids, too much blush across her face and white powder in her hair (it looked like it had been dumped). "You're girlfriend." she hissed.

" 'Girlfriend'? You mean Emmie made it?" Dan asked as he raised an eye brow.

"... Who's 'Emmie'?" Sam, Tucker, and Danny all asked.

"My girl."

"Huh?"

".. My girl from Wisconsin."

"Oh..."

"You two are.. a couple?" Danny asked.

Dan shook his head, "No, we dated about.. three? years ago. But we decided we were right, it wouldn't work out. So we broke it off and just claimed each other instead." He shrugged.

" 'Claimed'?"

Dan nodded, "I mean... She owns me and I own her."

"Isn't that still dating?" Sam asked.

"No. Dating is false possession because it can be easily taken off. Claiming or owning is definite ownership of one or more people if so permitted. It's true possession and you will always have claim to the person you claimed or owned till death. It's what marriage _should_ have been." Dan stated just as his cell vibrated in his back pocket. "Hang on."

He took it out and pressed 'talk' before pressing 'speaker phone'. "Oi."

"_Hello._" said a male voice, they sounded like a tenor. "_How are you?_"

"I'm good, you?"

"_Fine. Bored really.. Kujo, don't go in there!_" there was a dog's yelp over the phone and a sigh. "_Never mind, I'm not bored._"

Dan laughed. "I'd imagine not. Why's Kujo with you though?"

"_Walker stole his chew toy by accident and had me calm down the dog since you're not reachable right now. He also wants me to keep the dog so it can't cause trouble. Apparently Walker lost the bear. Wonderful, no?_"

"Just perfect. So what? He's looking for it?"

"_Probably. He can't just leave it unfound. Not if he wants to keep order in there. And if Kujo goes back in without that bear... all hells are loose and that dog is Cerberus with no leash. Not a good thing._"

"No, that's bad.. He'd better find it."

"_Indeed... So what are you doing?_"

"Walking home. I'd let you talk with Danny, but seeing as he hates you and you see it better to leave him be..."

"_Yeah, leave it._"

"Gottcha! So what are you doing?"

"_Inventory. Or double checking it, anyway. Did you know we're missing two shipments for next week?_"

"We are?"

"_Yes. It's to a company in Virginia. They want tables, but the company in northern __Texas__ hasn't given us anything yet._"

"You should call them."

"_I was planning to, until I got a call from the comp._"

"Which one?"

"_Tex. In any case, they said 'We're sorry for the inconvenience, but the furniture you ordered is unstable and needs repairing. It'll take up to a week to fix or replace everything you ordered. All fifty-seven tables.' Can you believe that?_"

"Sadly, yeah."

"_Same._" There was a sigh along with a dog barking in the background. "_Oh, here. Say hi to Kujo._" There was a pause as Vlad repositioned the phone on his end and then a few dog yelps.

"Hey, Kujo! How's meh boy? You being a good boy to Vaddy?" Dan grinned as he baby (or doggie) talked over the phone to Kujo. There were some happy barks and what sounded like Kujo running around a bit. Dan laughed, "Dere's a good boy!"

Vlad snorted as he was back on the line, Kujo most likely running around the room as he was still happy barking in the background. "_You haven't called me that in a while._" he stated in slight surprise.

"Yes, well.. I miss you, so I'm gonna call you 'Vaddy' every now and then. K?" Dan replied, a soft smile on his lips.

There was a soft chuckle, "_Yes, quite fine, Danee _**(1)**" There was a pause that lasted a few seconds before Vlad sighed into the phone. "_I have a company messenger outside; gotta go. Love you._"

"Love you, too." They both hung up. Dan silently stretched as he glanced back at Danny and his friends. "Well, I'm off for a jog. Don't follow and tell Jack and Maddie I'll be back in an hour or so. See ya Danny!" Dan quickly pecked Danny's cheek with his lips then took off down the street with a big grin on his face.

"I just kissed Danny!" he quietly whispered to himself. It was followed by a slightly bitter laugh. "He'll probably kill me when I get home, but still..."

* * *

Dan walked at a steady pace back to Fenton Works with a coffee in his hand from a local cafe in Amity. Glancing up, he saw the neon sign and arrow that showed him he was nearing the house. He judged a good 5 or-so yards.

Finishing the drink, he glanced around and saw no one there, so he went intangible and invisible and sank into the sidewalk. Holding his breath so he didn't smell the fumes from the underground sewage system, he flew to the house and up through the floor boards. He didn't like it, but it was necessary as Jack had reinstalled all the ghost shields.

Dan realized he was in the living room and Jazz was reading a magazine (Genius Woman Weekly) as Jack watched (or so Dan thought) a video of some sort. He turned tangible (& visible) and acted like he's just walked in.

"Hey Jazz, Jack." he said as he sat between the two.

Jack grinned at him. "Dan, my man! Heh, sorry 'bout this morning..."

Dan blinked up at him in surprise. "Um... so'k." he muttered with a small blush. He'd never expected Jack to actually realize he did something bad and_ apologize_ too.

"Oh! Look, it's V-man!" Jack said excitedly. He pointed at the screen that showed him and Vlad around the age of 22 (Dan could tell cause Vlad had shown him pics). The two were fighting over something on the table in front of them. Dan guessed they were in a kitchen because of the dishwasher behind them.

_"But V-man! It should go here!" the Jack on the screen wined. The screen-Vlad rolled his eyes at him._

_"Jack, don't be silly." the young man stated calmly. "The 'B' screws cun't go there. They're too big for that hole."_

_Jack pouted. "So... what _do _go in there?"_

_Vlad smiled slightly and pulled out a small bag of screws that had a 'D' sticker on it. "These, my good man."_

_Jack grinned and jumped up and down, "Oh, oh, I wanna do it!"_

_Vlad laughed softly at the man and handed him the bag, "Go ahead. You only need two, though. One on each end, then we're done."_

_"Okay!" Jack grinned brightly at the smaller man and took out two screws from the bag. He then took a screwdriver and carefully finished their project under Vlad's protective stare _(Dan knew it was because he didn't want Jack to hurt himself). _"There! Lookie V-man! I did it!"_

_Vlad relaxed and smiled carefully at his larger companion. "Wonderful, Jack. I think you've just earned an 'A'," he told the other._

_"You think?" Jack asked eagerly. When Vlad nodded, Jack grinned and punched the air and gave a joyous cry. He looked back at him best friend, "I couldn't have done it without ya, V-man."_

_Vlad blushed and looked away. "I'm sure you could have, I was only here to ensure that you don't get clumsy again," he said, then glanced back down at their project. It was a small scaled version of the Leaning Tower of Pisa _(AN-I'm sure that's spelt wrong, sry)_. They'd just finished screwing in the tower itself so it leaned properly._

_"But.. It was your idea. And I wouldn't have been able to get any of this... And _you_ did the basic construction..." Jack trailed off, somehow knowing it was useless. _

_Vlad always gave Jack more credit than he really deserved, because it _was_ Vlad's idea, tools, material, and he made the base and built the actual thing so all Jack had to do was put in the grass, muddy ground, and mold the tower then put it in... and take most of the credit._

_Jack sighed as Vlad took a bottle of water from the fridge and smiled at him. "The project's done now.. You wanna watch the tube?" (STATIC)_

Jack pouted as he came out of his little flashback. "It's done." he wined, referring to the tape. Dan just laughed as Jazz rolled her eyes.

* * *

In the kitchen and Maddie was at the table. She huffed as she stared at a paper in front of her. It was a letter with very neat writing on it, it read:

_Dear Maddie,_

_You want Dan over in Amity for the rest of the year? I suppose I can arrange that if you so wish. May I ask 'why', exactly?_

_In any case, Dan and I have talked it over and he's agreed to stay until the end of the school year in June as long as his vacations are spent up here with me. I hope that isn't a problem...? _

_He'll be there at noon on Sunday, 17th of September. I'll send him via private jet._

_Your old college,_

_Vladimir Masters_

"I shouldn't have let him leave," she stated firmly. "Dan should have stayed here with me.. and now he will. I'm not letting _Vladdy_ steal my boy. I didn't let it happen with Jack and I'll ensure he stays miserable forever!" Maddie smirked and clenched the paper in her hand.

She looked up and smiled at Sam when she entered.

"You wanted to talk to me, Mrs. Fenton?" Sam asked, looking at the woman curiously.

Maddie nodded, "Yes. Tell me, what do you think of Dan?"

Sam snorted, "He's a jerk. He insulted my intelligence and refuses to give me the respect I deserve!" she grounded out, furious. Maddie smirked.

"Good.. I need a favor from you. And it requires you to... torture Dan a bit. Interested?"

Sam stared for a second before smirking. "Yes, I'm in."

"Perfect."

* * *

"_Yes, quite fine, Danee _**(1)**" -- "Danee" is yet another way to same Danny, Dannie, Danni...

REVIEW


	8. Sam is NOTHING

**Thx so much 4 the reviews thus far**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue; just read**

* * *

Danny sighed as he walked down the stairs. His mind had been on Dan and his little kiss all afternoon and he'd barely been able to focus on his homework. '_Good thing it was only to find out some things on Amity's past. Just History homework... something I'm actually good at._' He smiled slightly at the thought. Then he blushed as he walked into the living room and saw the happy and content smile on Dan's lips. He looked _delicious_. Danny blushed harder. 

Dan turned and saw Danny in the entrance and smiled at him, raising a brow at the blush firmly across his cheeks. The silver haired boy stood and walked over to his twin, still smiling. "Hey, Danny. What's with da blush?"

"Oh! Um.. just a... thought. Yeah." Danny answered, scratching the back of his neck. It wasn't a complete lie, so Dan just nodded.

"Riiight... So, what's up?"

"Just finished my homework so I was thinking.. food?"

Dan blinked. "Homework? I don't remember.."

Danny laughed, "It was for History, you don't have that."

"Oh, right. I have Guitar."

"Hey, can you play?" Danny asked as the headed to the kitchen. "The guitar, I mean."

"Yeah, Vad and Ky taught me." Dan answered with a smile. ".. well, Ky really. Vad only does acoustic and rhythm. And Ky had more time, so I know those two as well as bass. I would have done lead too, but neither are good at it..." Dan trailed off as the twins entered the kitchen to find Maddie and Sam talking over hot chocolate.

"Oh! Hi sweetie, Dan." Maddie said with a smile. Danny returned it and sat next to her as Sam poured him coco. The Goth glared at Dan and the boy glared back, though not death... this time anyway.

"I don't want." he said stiffly. Sam nodded, glad he got the silent question so she didn't have to ask. Instead, Dan just made himself cereal and milk. The ghost fought the urge to disintegrate the food rather than eat it. Grumpily, he sat next to Danny and started to slowly eat.

Jazz walked in and blinked at Dan, glanced at the cereal, then back to her adopted-out little brother. "Only cereal?" she asked.

Dan nodded, not looking up. "Actually ate breakfast and went out for lunch."

"Is that were you went today?" Danny asked the older boy.

Dan nodded. "Yup." was all he said as he finished the small helping and put the dishes in the sink. He quietly washed them, put them into the right places, dried his hands, and then went upstairs with a 'G'night'.

When he made it to Danny's room, he floated off the floor and leaned back so he was lying on thin air. He sighed to himself as he was glad to be off his feet. '_I get why Vad always floated around rather than walked. It's less of a strain._' he thought.

_I suppose it is,_ an annoying, nasally tenor said in his head.

_Freakshow? Again?_ Dan asked, groaning.

_Well of course!_ Freakshow laughed, causing Dan to wince at the sound echoing around in his head. _Did you think I'd just leave you?_

_I was hoping..._

_Well, to bad! I'm still here!_

_I can hear that much..._ Dan sighed in annoyance.

* * *

Danny yawned as he walked up the stairs to his room. Well, his and Dan's room. He'd have to remember that... Shrugging, he walked into the room and found Dan asleep on his bed, in Danny's pajamas. Or his older ones, anyway. 

Danny walked up and smiled at the older boy. His silver hair was spread out on the pillow and curling gently around his cheeks and neck where gravity pressed it down. His bright green eyes were covered by his pale eyelids which fluttered every now and then in a dream. Dan's face was relaxed and his lips were lightly closed as he breathed gently through his nose.

The pajamas he wore were red and made a sharp contrast to the white/silver of the rest of his body. The buttons of the top weren't done up so Dan's smooth, pale chest was out for Danny to stare at... Danny gulped and tore his gaze away. He instead looked down to see that even though the pajamas were to small for him now, on Dan they were a bit long... Danny decided it was expected since he had long legs.

When Danny ran his eyes over Dan once again, he noticed something. Curious to test his theory, he gently slipped into his bed and pressed himself flush against his twin as he blushed deeply. Pushing away any stray 'wrong' thoughts, Danny lined up their feet and glanced at Dan. The older twin was still asleep... And that's when Danny realized he was right.

Dan looked around 5' 5" in the day because of his boots. Danny was 5' 5", and Dan was bout 2.something inches shorter... So he was, '_Dan's 5 foot 2 or 5 foot 3... wow, that's short._' Danny grinned, holding back a laugh. He looked down again and his grin turned to a gentle smile. '_It's cute though..._'

And as sleep caught up to him, he didn't notice Dan opening his eyes and smiling back at him.

* * *

The next day (Tuesday), Danny was woken up personally by Dan--who'd woken up around the un-godly hour of 1 AM with nothing to do... aside from stare at Danny... The black haired twin groaned and tried to stay in bed. Then screeched as Dan yanked the covers out from under him and was suddenly very cold (actually, he just turned them intangible which caused the air around the blankets to turn cold from expositor to ghostly-blanket/danny-abuse). The boy sat up and glowered at his twin, a scowling pout firmly in place of his normal cheery smile. Dan just laughed and pointed to the clock knowing that Danny's fear of Lancer would do the rest. 

"Oh my GOD! I'm gonna be late!!!" and then Danny dashed out of the room.

Dan shook his head and went to Danny's closet. As soon as he got the boy's normal attire and made it out the bedroom door, Danny was franticly opening the door of the bathroom--toothbrush hanging from his mouth and a smudge of toothpaste on his cheek--most likely just remembering he'd forgotten his clothes. Dan grinned at the younger boy and presented him with his shirt, jeans, socks, and boxers once he was within reaching distance. Danny just blushed and took the offering, blushing further when Dan licked his thumb and wiped off the toothpaste from his cheek. He then quickly dashed back into the bathroom, leaving a chuckling Dan in the hallway.

The silver haired boy turned intangible and phased through the floor and into the kitchen. Maddie was there making breakfast; eggs and bacon. Dan winced, remembering that once upon a time (aka: before he died) he'd liked that. He frowned and turned tangible again, "Morning."

Maddie turned (her back was to him as she was facing the counter) and stared at her second son. Or was it first? She couldn't remember who'd come first--ignoring the fact that there'd been no way of telling who was whom until they were 2, as Dan liked Vlad and Danny didn't--and only remembered that Dan was a few minutes older because he and Danny always said that.. and who better to know than the twins themselves, right? "Good morning, Dan." she said, with forced politeness. "Where's Danny?"

"Bathroom." was Dan's simple answer. He knew the whole thing of 'respecting he elders', but when it came to Maddie he really couldn't care less. Maddie was a bitch in his opinion and not worth his time. Dan also couldn't tolerate that she didn't know when to stop messing up Vlad's life and made him miserable. Besides, Maddie hated Dan as much as he her. Was there _really_ an issue? Well, aside that he's still her birth-son... but who really cared about that?

"Oh." Maddie glared at Dan as he sat down, a stony and tense silence choking the two of them. Dan just ignored the woman's attempt to murder him via glare and stared out the window--he idly wondered if it was possible to call Wulf, have him tear open a portal to the Ghost Zone, and throw Maddie in. Said woman returned to the now half burnt eggs and bacon strips after realizing Dan was more than capable of ignoring her--and obviously was. They stayed like that for a few more minutes, Dan really wishing he could carry out his day-dream, when Jazz walking in.

"Hey, who woke up Danny?" she asked with a normal air of curiosity. She was, after all, the one to normally do that. Dan just raised his hand and nodded to her in greeting. "Oh, okay. Thanks, I normally have to do it."

"No prob, and I'll do it for now. That okay?"

"Perfectly fine." Jazz beamed at Dan, who just nodded back. The older twin went back to staring out the window.

When Danny made it downstairs, he was clean, in the clothes Dan had given him, and wore a bright smile. "Mornin' everyone." he said and sat next to the mopping Dan. The boy smiled back before looking out the window once more in an attempt to _not_ throw up because of the stench of burned breakfast wafting through his nose and just the _sight_ of it. How did Danny put up with Maddie's terrible cooking? Or anyone _else_ in this house for that matter?

Or was Dan's bitching only because he was too used to Vlad's wonderful, personal, and greatly talented cook? Then again, Dan could cook better than Maddie... even though it took him about, what? 2 days to learn how to properly crack an egg?

When breakfast was finally done, Maddie cleaned up the kitchen as Jack said 'hi' to Danny's friends. As the teens were off, no one saw the grin Maddie and Sam shared.

* * *

Paulina sighed dreamily as she stared across the room at Dan. The boy was quietly reading the poem assigned to the class as Lancer stood up front, drawling out the poem himself. Why the boy actually read the poem instead of just listen to it was beyond her. She just thought it cute how his brow frowned in concentration and he bit his lip to stop it from quirking too much--he did like the poem, for what ever reason. She sighed again, leaning her cheek on the palm of her hand; a much more comfortable position to be staring at her newest obsession.. I mean, _crush_, sorry. 

Dan, sensing he was being watched by someone he didn't like, calmly ignored her. He did, however, notice the dreamy looks Danny sent Paulina and had to beat down his twin love-instinct to shake Danny, tell him he was dreaming of the wrong person (not to mention _gender_), and kiss him senseless so he'd stop. Looking. At. That. _Insufferable. GIRL!_ Dan quickly swallowed a growl. A very _possessive_ growl... Damn being a ghost (AN-it gives him a few... un-humane traits).

Lancer sighed in contentment as he finished the poem--Dan's eyes went wide as he realized his slight ADD kicked in and he'd stopped paying attention to both the teacher and the text--and closed his book. "Class, you have the rest of the week to work on this assignment. It's individual; no partners." There was a bunch of groans. "It's very simple, so no complaining. I want you to find two poems--about anything and by anyone--and write them down. Try to keep out profanity. You will, on Friday, read one of them to the class and say _why_ you chose it. Then you hand it in and it is 3 percent of your quarter mark. It must be _12_ lines or more; due _Friday_ with no excuses. Class dismissed (_bell rings_), time for Spanish. ¿Listo? (Ready?)"

"Sí. (Yes)"

Dan was glad he was good with Spanish, Danny and Sam groaned, Tucker walked in and sat in front of Sam, Pualina sighed, Dash and Kwan walked out, and Star sat with Paulina.

* * *

The lunch bell rang and Dan silently rejoiced. Standing, he waved 'bye' to Danny (he blinked and waved back), ignored Sam (she glared), nodded 'bye' to Tucker (nodded in return), and when he got to the door he smiled dashingly to Pualina (swooned). Then he was out, walking around the corner and slipped into the janitor's closet. Turning intangible, he flew through the ceiling and up onto the roof. Returning to normal, he breathed deeply the fresh air. One reason he hated schools, poorly recycled air. It more-often-than-not made him gag (AN-same w/ me). 

Leaning back and still floating on thin air, Dan stared up at the clouds after making sure no one would see him from the road or school grounds. With nothing better to, he righted himself and let his ectoplasm surround him. Relaxing under the familiar power currents, Dan stretched himself out. Arms up, reach for the stars. Arm-mills, roll shoulders, head to the left, to the right, back, forward. And circle. Good. Breath in--remember, breath through your stomach not your chest. Singer's breathe--, spread legs, upper torso turns left, right, lean back, forward--touch your toes... Success! Now, sit on the air. Legs spread, reach for your left foot; success! Reach for your right; success yet again! Stomach down, grab both ankles; success! Dan, you're on a roll! (AN-XDDD) Sitting up, he popped his back and sighed in pleasure. Stretching? Done!

Dan grinned to himself, now feeling more energetic. He glanced at the sun, rated its position, and decided it was around 10:58 AM. Lunch was over at 11:44... 46 minutes. Chuckling, grin still on, Dan began to punch the air. After all, if he's going to spend 45 minutes by himself he's not wasting it. That, and he can't loose face in the Ghost Zone (he's one of the strongest ghost to die--right with Clockwork, Pariah Dark, Walker, and Vlad-Plasmius) and he wasn't going to let himself get rusty with fighting. No way on Earth!

* * *

Dan huffed as he tried to calm down. He had 5--actually, 4--minutes until the bell rang and he'd have to go in for Science. With Lancer. Taking deep breaths, he closed his eyes and turned intangible. All the sweat on him fell to the roof as a puddle. He grinned at the sudden lose of sticky sweat and stretched up with his arms one last time as his breathing returned to normal. Floating back into the school, he waited until the hallway was clear, then landed in the floor with a light 'tap'. Pulling his ecto-energies back into his small body, he sighed at the loss. 

Rolling his shoulders to get rid of the slight stiffness his small bout of depression had caused, he cleared his throat just as he caught sight of Sam. Sadly, she saw him too. Quickly noting the absence of both Danny and Tucker (and the lack of life in the hallway), Dan silently prepared himself for an earful. Sam glared at him as she walked up, stopping in front of him and (dear GOD) sneering _down_ at him. '_Fuck! She's at least an inch taller than me!! What the fuck?'_ was the first thing in his mind. She must have noticed too, because her sneer turned into a smirk.

"Dan, almost didn't see you," was the first thing she said to him for the whole _day_.

"Shut up," and his first words to her. Wow, right? She just snorted (very unattractive) and her smirk widened.

"What's wrong, shorty?" Dan, in all honesty, didn't know if Sam knew that the term 'shorty' had two meanings. 1) a short person; obviously. And 2) in 'ghetto' slang, it meant '_girl_'. He growled, or would have. He quickly reminded himself, though, that he hadn't come here (forced by Maddie or not) to pick fights. Besides, he'd mess her up _bad_.

Instead, Dan breathed deeply and looked her straight in the eyes; neon green meeting violent amethyst. "Nothing. It's only you, after all."

_Bell rings_

Dan smirked back at her, Sam's face now contorted in horrible red-rage, and congratulated himself. Not only had he shocked her, he'd also just called her _nothing_. Was he good, or wasn't he? That smirk stayed with him for the rest of the day, and his happy mood lead him to playing 'Time Of Your Life' by Green Day (even singing it loud enough for it to resonate through the room) and the Guitar teacher (Mr. Capon) asking him to perform at the school's Winter Concert. He gladly accepted.

And Sam just moped for the rest of the day, glaring at him when ever she could.

**

* * *

Hope u liked, REVIEW plz **


	9. Stop All The Clocks

**Thank u all 4 da reviews & here's da new chap!**

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own. If I did, this fic would b burnt (if u can burn something in a laptop) and be an actual ep! thank u_

* * *

Dan sighed to himself. Today had been a good day, he decided. And really, who wouldn't be proud of all that he'd managed to pull off?

He'd gotten Danny used to his skipping out on lunch, him and Tucker to come to the understanding that first impression was (very)bad and to start over ("I'm Dan Masters, sorry about my 'Geeky Dork' comment" "Tucker Foley, and don't worry. Sorry I thought you were an asshole, cause you're okay by me!" "Glad" shake hands), a part in the Winter Concert (that Danny was going to no matter what his _parents_ say, which was something), Maddie to be mad (previous bracket), Jack and Vlad to talk over his cell (Jack was crying tears of joy and Dan knew Vlad was amused at that), Paulina to faint (she'd asked him out after school and he just smiled, pecked Danny's cheek, say 'see ya', then take off for his daily jog), Lancer to laugh (they'd been talking about Dash's slipping grades and about the possibility of Dan tutoring the jock; self-explanatory), and, his favorite, Sam to be humiliated, even if it was only in front of him (you already know why, & this is another reason Maddie was mad XD).

Grinning as he showered in the bathroom, he rubbed gently at his scalp. When he washed out the suds, he raked a hand through his hair. Dan frowned. '_When'd my hair get this long?_' he wondered. It went down past his shoulders and delicately brushed his shoulder blades. '_And why didn't I notice it before?_' Shaking his head, causing some water to spray against the shower curtain and walls, he pulled his ecto-energy into his hand. Molding and solidifying it, he created a sharp blade. Then he grabbed the conditioner and ran it through his silver locks. Cutting away a few inches, he returned his hair to the normal, neat layers that it had been.

* * *

Danny blinked when Dan walked into their room. "When was your hair cut?!" he suddenly cried, staring at the older boy. He rose up with a shaky hand and ran it through the silver locks. He shivered when it slipped out of his fingers too fast, his hand resting carelessly at the nape of Dan's neck. Said boy pouted playfully.

"Wha? You don't like?" Danny quickly nodded.

"I like it! It's just, when did you..."

"In the shower."

Danny stared. "Oh." He then smiled, "I do like it though."

* * *

That night, Dan was in Amity Park. His ecto-energies out and acting as his enemies; daggers, green flames, poles, spiked balls, and double-ended knives. He leaped, hopped, jumped, and flew every-which way to avoid getting hit (cut, bruised, burnt, or maimed). And by the time the sun had showed its first signs of rising, Dan was a puddle of sweating, gasping, exhausted goop. He closed his eyes and slowly regained control of his breathing, when he did, he stared blankly at the sky for a total of 8 minutes and 42 seconds before it clicked that he had to go back to the Fenton's.

Sighing, he slowly pulled himself up(with some help from one of the poles) and retracted everything, pulling his ecto-energy into himself and using it to fuel his tired body before flying back to the building. He was unaware of the red eyes watching him the entire night...

When he made it into Danny's room, it was a half an hour before he had to wake the boy up, so he left for a shower. After he'd scrubbed off the dirt, sweat, and mud that had gotten on his body, he turned off the shower and stepped out. Drying off, he slowly regained his energy up to the point where he didn't have to fuel his body with ectoplasm and could clean his clothes (which was turning them intangible over the toilet, let all the dirt, mud, and sweat fall out and flush). Sighing in satisfaction, Dan checked the hallway before floating out the bathroom and into Danny's--the boy was still asleep.

A few minutes later, Dan was fully dressed (long-sleeve black shirt "well, it _is_ getting cold", dark blue hip-hug jeans, a gray t-shirt over the other one with a bubble person crying over a flower saying 'I wish I had a nose', black socks, a Green Day wrist band on his right wrist and a HYDE one on his left, and a black collar around his neck with '_cLaImED_' on it) and waking up Danny.

"Ughh... wha?" Danny groaned, rolling over and blinking up at Dan. When it registered who he was looking at, Danny smiled. "Oh, morn'in' Dan." The older boy laughed and helped him sit up.

"Morn'in' to you too, bro."

Danny paused and stared at him. " 'Bro'?"

Dan blinked up at him as the younger twin stood. He nodded, "Yeah. You _are_ my brother."

Danny stared for another few seconds before he gulped and stared at the floor. "So you.. _don't_ hate me?"

" 'Hate you'?" Dan asked. He watched Danny stiffen; he frowned. Taking a tentative step forward, Dan said, "I couldn't hate you Danny. I love you." He bit his lip, eyes widening as he realized what he'd just said. '_Please think I mean brother's love!_' he thought in panic.

Danny looked up, surprise all over his face. "You, don't? You _do_?"

Dan smiled, "No, I don't. And yes, I do." The smile turned to a frown. "Danny.. why would you think that? That I'd hate you? That I do?"

Danny looked away. "I.. You left."

" 'Left'?" Dan repeated. Then it dawned on him. "You mean.. with Vad?" Danny nodded. "Danny... why would you think that means I hate you?"

"I thought.. you didn't... you didn't _want_ me. So I.. I just..."

"Danny, I.." Dan paused as he thought of how to say it. Then sighed and decided to just say it, "Danny, I love you. You're my brother, my blood, I _can't_ hate you. Nor will I ever _begin_ too. Please, remember that."

Danny looked up and stared at him. Then he broke into a huge smile that brightened the whole room. "Okay, I will.. but you remember I love you too, 'k?"

Dan grinned up at him (though not as big or bright) and nodded. "I will, always!" he replied, then pointed to the clock.

"Oh my God! Schoooooooooooooooool!!!" Danny cried, then ran out the room.

Dan watched the younger boy, then turned away. He bit his lip and fought back his tears. '_He loves me?_' Dan wrapped his arms around himself. '_He loves me... So why does it seem so.. empty?_' He glanced at Danny's nightstand and caught sight of a picture. Walking over to it, he picked it up and stared at it. It was a family photo, an old one. Dan smiled at it. Maddie and Jack were holding each other and smiling at the camera, Jazz was hugging a stuffed, purple bear to her chest (Dan remembered it as the purrpee-fuzzeh-ting) and smiling, and then Danny and Dan (age of about 4) standing with their arms around each other and grinning big.

That's when it clicked. Dan put back the picture and closed his eyes. '_It feels empty because he _does_ think it's brother's love. And it probably is... from him. I'm just his brother... his _brother' He knelt on the floor and hugged himself tighter. '_Nothing more..._'

'_Never anything more._'

* * *

Dan knew Freakshow loved this.

The walk to school was different that day. Dan talked, though first only to Danny. Tucker eventually piped up and was brought into the conversation (though it was hard for Dan to find a topic to walk about that could include all 3 of them, he eventually picked video games), and they just went on. Sam was left to do nothing more than glare at Dan, and nothing less. So she was pissed, which was fine with Dan as long as he didn't have to deal with it.

When the school loomed over them, they found they had a few minutes before class started, so Danny and Tucker headed off to the cafeteria to get food, Sam said she had to do something (which made Dan frown since it might be something bad for him) and left the other way--maybe back outside?--which left Dan alone. Well, that was better. He grinned and decided he'd walk around the school and map it out, after all, he can't get lost.

Walking down the hallway, he raised a brow at all the lockers. '_Why so many?_' Dan shrugged it off and kept walking. After a while, he started to hear music... drums and at least two guitars. Walking up to the Musical Art's classroom, he pushed open the door and found the source of the music. There were three boys in the room, and a girl.

The boy on drums looked long and lean, he must have been somewhere past 6ft. Tanned skin, handsome face, dark green eyes glazed in passion, a cheeky grin, and short curly brown hair. He wore dark brown boots, blue jeans that was torn on the left knee, a long-sleeve shirt and a brown t-shirt over it, then a worn jeans jacket. He nodded his head to the self-made beat, making a very strong hold for the music piece.

The guitarist on the left was a girl, Dan quickly found she was on bass guitar. Pale skin, slim figure, about 5ft maybe 2 or 3 inches? She had black hair and her eyes were down on her guitar. Black painted nails, heart-shaped face, pleased smile, and a piercing in her left lobe (it was an upside-down cross). Black biker boots, gray-blue jeans with black leather coming up from the hems to the knee, a black tang-top with 'Army's Secret...' across the chest in camouflage, and a black hoodie tied around her waist. She had a 'Green Day' wrist band on her right wrist and nodded her head to the beat as she sent off riffs on her bass.

The other guitarist, on the right, was a boy and on lead guitar. He was pale too, not that tall but he was lean. Deep red hair that was held at the nape of his neck by a gray scrunchy (it went to the middle of his back), heavy black eyeliner, a sharp face, eyes down on his guitar, a grin, and a few freckles across his nose. He had skater shoes, gray jeans, and a black hoodie with the My Chemical Romance logo on it.

The third boy was sitting on a desk, a violin in his lap. Short spiky blonde hair, pale skin, bright blue eyes and a playful grin. He nodded his head to the beat and tapped his left foot on the chair closest to him. He looked around 5ft 4 or 5 and was slender. His face was heart shaped and his nosed curved gently back from its sharp point; rather elegant features. He wore a plain black t-shirt and cameo-jeans, a MCR band on his left wrist and he wore Reebok sneakers. He was the first to see Dan.

Blinking, the boy glanced at the others and, after realizing they were too wrapped up in the song, stood and.. limped over? Yes, he limped. Dan noted that he seemed to favor his right leg, and after taking a careful look, deducted it was his knee and ankle that bothered him. The blonde stopped in front of him and glanced back at his friends, around the hallway, and then pulled Dan inside. He lead the boy over to the desk and sat him down before hoisting himself up next to him. They were silent a moment, then the blonde turned and glanced Dan over. ".. punk rock?" he asked, referring to Dan's taste in music.

"Mostly." Dan replied, glancing the other boy over as well. "I'll take it you're the same."

"Mostly." They smirked at each other, finding great amusement in their exchange. "Name's Gat. Gat Dorrin. Don't ask, k'?"

Dan laughed and nodded. "K'. Name's Dan. Dan Masters."

Gat blinked, processing that, then, "Wait. You mean, Masters.. like, Vlad Masters?" Dan nodded. "In Wisconsin?" Another nod. "Oh.. wow... Dude, what are you doing here?" Dan grinned.

"I'm here for my brother." At Gat's questioning look, Dan added, "Danny Fenton, he's my twin."

"Oh, I didn't know he had a twin."

"Most don't."

_Bell Rings_

"Shit!" They both cry. Glancing at each other, they both came to an agreement, write out their cell numbers, e-mail, and say they both have MSN and 'bye'.

"Meet me here at the end of the day!" Gat called after Dan as they rushed to class (different ends of the school).

"Got it!"

* * *

Dan quickly raced to class, skidding to a stop in front of the Literature door and quickly stepping inside as the bell for class itself rang. Lancer nodded to him and didn't mark him late or absent. Dan smiled gratefully and hurried to his seat, grinning at Danny, then sending a glare to Sam while neither of the boys were looking. Sam glared back, a glint in her eye that Dan made note of. '_Not good..._' he thought.

"Alright class. Since I know most of you like to put things off until the last minute," Lancer began, standing in front of the class. "I've taken the liberty of giving you class time to work on the Poem project." Dan's eyes widened as he realized he'd completely forgotten about it. That wasn't good. '_Damn my ADD!_' he thought in aggravation. "Gather your things; we're going to the library."

* * *

When the class made it to the library, Danny quickly pulled Dan and Sam to the back and took the row of three computers. The order was Dan, Danny, and then Sam (she's on the end). They started up the computers as Lancer hurried everyone to a comp. He glanced around and after seeing everyone had a monitor that was on in front their face, he nodded in approval and decided to finish his announcement.

"Now, I want you to find a poem already written by someone else--it has to be _published_--that is 12 lines or more, have it approved by me, and learn it. You are presenting it in front of the class on Friday!" Lancer sighed as he already knew he'd have to repeat it every day till then. "Then you have to write a poem by yourself and hand it in; you don't have to read that.. I'll spare you." There were a bunch of sighs of relief. Lancer snorted.

Dan frowned and raised his hand, then put it down when Lancer nodded at him. "Lancer, you didn't say we had to do that before."

Lancer nodded, "I didn't, but the school board wants it done this way."

"Oh.." Dan mentally cursed. '_Now what do I do? Poems aren't really my thing... But they are Ember's..._' He grinned to himself and logged on to his Student Account. Quickly going into the account settings, he changed his password to '4daone', then exited out of the window and opened Microsoft. He turned around as Lancer pushed in a cart with books piled on it. Sighing to himself, Dan stood and walked over; wincing to himself as he almost flew across the room. '_I can't do that!_'

He spend a good half of the class boredly looking through the books and not finding anything that caught his attention(ADD and all). Then, as he looked at his seventeenth book, he found one.

_Stop All The Clocks_

_from Twelve Songs_

_Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone,  
Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone,  
Silence the pianos and with muffled drum  
Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come._

_Let aeroplanes circle moaning overhead  
Scribbling on the sky the message He Is Dead,  
Put crepe bows round the white necks of the public doves,  
Let the traffic policemen wear black __cotton gloves_

_He was my North, my South, my East and West,  
My working week and my Sunday rest,  
My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song;  
I thought that love would last forever: I was wrong._

_The stars are not wanted now: put out every one;  
Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun;  
Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood.  
For nothing now can ever come to any good._

Blinking, he read it through again, smiling at it. '_I'm using this!_'

_

* * *

Bell Rings _

The students logged off the computers and started to head back to Lancer's class. Danny was mopping as he and Dan walked ahead of Sam. Dan looked at his twin worriedly. He really hated when Danny got upset like this, or in any other way. He placed a hand on the younger boy's shoulder and squeezed gently. When Danny looked up, he smiled at him.

"You okay?" he asked, relaxing slightly at Danny's nod.

"Yeah, I just couldn't find a poem..." The black haired boy trailed off as they got to the classroom and lead them to their seats.

Sitting down, Dan nodded in understanding. "It's fine. I got mine half-way through."

"Yeah, but at least you _have_ yours." Danny sighed.

"Hmm.. Point." Dan smiled at his twin. "Relax, we'll just ask Lancer for a Library pass, 'k?"

"Alright." Danny agreed. "I guess that could work, but when will we go?"

"When will who go where?" Tucker asked as he sat down for Spanish with the others.

"Library." Danny and Dan answered.

"Woah, that was.." Tucker trailed off, a bit taken back from the shock of the two answering in unison. Even if he knew they were twins... it's still kind of creepy.. cool, but freaky.

"Yeah.. we can go during lunch?" Dan suggested, turning back to Danny.

"Lunch?" Danny pouted, "But.."

"You wanna find a poem or not, bro?"

Danny nodded. "I do."

"Then we have to. At lunch. K?"

"Oh, fine. Lunch." the younger twin sighed. Dan smiled and raised his hand, Lancer catching sight of it and walking over.

"Yes?" the teacher asked.

"Lancer, Danny couldn't find a poem. We were wondering if we could have a library pass for lunch."

Lancer blinked, glancing at Danny then back to Dan; he nodded, "Of course. Let me write the pass." As Lancer walked to his desk, he wondered if Dan had any type of influence on his twin. Then as he wrote, he wondered if that influence could help Danny do better. But as he walked back and handed Dan the note, he decided he did care, because either way, Dan would help Dan through the class. '_That's good enough._' he thought with a smirk. "Good luck."

**

* * *

Don't ask about da name 'Gat'. It just... jumped me, it seems so much like 'Gackt'... maybe that's y?? 0.o;; Oh well. n.n Review plz!**


	10. Bliss

**Okay, ****SPECIAL NOTICE!!!**

I had a reviewer (not saying who, though if u look at the reviews, I'm sure u can tell) told me that they don't like how I depict the females of this show. Paulina is a bitch and Maddie they can handle, but not Sam.

I would like to mention this (hopefully I don't have to again): **My story is SLASH. Sometimes in slash, females tend to turn up as bitches, sluts, and/or fucking retards. **

They also asked if I was sexist or something. **I am a GIRL**. I am in no way, shape, or form bias against my own sex. I am merely showing **truth**. Some girls do end up acting like Sam/Maddie/Paulina when faced with this kind of thing. They are just each portraying it from different perspectives:

1) Maddie is a mom who fears her son (Danny) might be gay. **Maddie is homophobic** in this fic, ppl.

2) Sam is in the whole crushing-on-your-best friend thing. She wants Danny to herself, and Dan is posing a threat to that idea. There for? **Sam gets a bit protective and tries to get rid of Dan so she has Danny**.

And finally, 3) Paulina likes Dan, but she's popular and he hangs out with 'losers'. What's she to do? Why, try and get Dan into her crowd and date him. **Pualina is defiantly a bitch**.

I hope this cleared up some stuff.

However, one last thing: **IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS FIC (****or something in it****) DO NOT READ IT!!!!!!** I can't say this enough, yet I can't say it all the time. It should be common since by now ppl. I will not tolerate fucking retards that think it's okay to bash an author because they don't write out a character to their liking. Keep in mind (because I do), who u like, others might not (& vise versa)! **U got a problem? Shut up and get out!**

Thank you

**

* * *

Thx for the reviews (I now refuse to recognize the ppl whom have not read the notice and still read this though they don't like something) and feedback.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this show (or FOP). However, Gat, his friends, the plot and other OCs that might appear **are** mine; thank you.

* * *

When the bell for lunch rang, Dan and Danny waved bye to Tucker and Sam, and then headed off to the library. Halfway there, Dan paused and grabbed Danny's hand. "Danny?"

"Hm?" the boy hummed in question, blinking down at his twin.

"Uhh... is the librarian... ya know.. nice?" Dan asked, eyeing the end of the hallway where the library doors were. Danny followed his glaze and thought about it for a few seconds before sighing.

"She's not the greatest, and she loves to get on everyone's case, but she doesn't give out detentions or anything unless whatever you did was pretty bad. So she's not nice, but not mean either..." he responded. "Why?"

"Umm, bad experience. Really. The last librarian I went to tried to call the police on me... all I did was asked where the bathroom was..." Dan glanced away, back to the library, then away again as a blush crept up his neck.

"Why'd she.."

"Oh! Daan! Over here!" a high-pitched voice sang. Dan winced; Paulina. The Spanish girl quickly strut over to him and grabbed his hand. "Will you join me for lunch?" she asked.

"Ah, Pualina was it?" he asked, faking forgetfulness to her name. She must have ignored that fact as she only smiled back. "As I'm sure you can already tell, I'm here with Danny right now and--"

"Oh! Forget that loser!" Paulina interrupted, placing herself in between Dan and Danny. "Just come to lunch with me!"

Dan shook his head, "Sorry, but I promised."

"Who?" the girl demanded.

"Lancer."

"... Oh..." Paulina mentally cursed. If he said something like their parents or Danny himself, she might of had more ground. But against a teacher? _'I can't do anything!'_ "Well, maybe tomorrow then?"

"... Yeah, _maybe,_" Dan replied, stepping around the older girl and grabbing Danny's arm. "I'll.. uh.. See ya later, Paulina."

"Okay!" said girl waved after the two. "I'll get you to date me, don't worry." Paulina grinned and turned, strutting back to the lunchroom.

* * *

Danny sighed as he looked through the book in front of him. It was the 1000th one he looked at! ... _'Okay, that was an exaggeration.'_ But it sure felt like it! Slamming his head on the desk (who hasn't done this in frustration?), Danny groaned, catching the attention of his twin who had been silently rereading his own poem. The silver haired boy looked up through heavy bangs...

'_Wait, what? My bangs aren't this heavy..._' he thought as he looked up at them. And they weren't, or they hadn't been. '_What happened?_' Shrugging, he pushed the thought aside for later and focused on Danny. The boy's head was still pressed onto the desktop, the open book laying to the left of his fallen head, and his mid night black hair was sprawled across the polished wood.

Dan stared for a moment. That black... it had been his once. When he was young--before the accident--his hair had been black like Danny's, but Dan had always thought Danny's hair was a deeper black. A black that rivaled the dark night. His own hair never could compete with it; and now, as it was silver, it wasn't any match at all to Danny's. Suddenly, Danny sat up in his chair, staring with wide eyes at Dan. It took the older boy a second to figure out why.

His hand was in Danny's hair; he'd leaned across the table to touch and rake his pale fingers through those black locks. Hesitating, Dan stared at his hand, noticing the stark contrast of it and his brother's hair. It was like staring at an abstract black-and-white painting, except it wasn't. It was better. It was Danny. The boy was staring at him, curiosity in his sky-blue eyes. But he wasn't mad or angry or even a tiny bit annoyed or bothered.

Then Danny laughed. A pure, rich, warm sound that made Dan feel light and happy. It was a short bit away from bliss. _'Bliss would be in his arms, in his kiss, in his love.'_ Dan blushed and finally pulled his hand away, apologizing to Danny. The younger boy shook his head. "It's fine," he waved it off. Then, after a few seconds, he looked back up at Dan. "Why though?" he asked quietly.

Dan shrugged, looking away to hide his blush, "I was just thinking..."

"About..." Danny leaned forward, as though to prompt him to continue. Dan shrugged one shoulder.

"I don' know," he said, still not looking at Danny. "I just... your hair's so dark," he stated. "I know our hair used to be the same, but I remember that your hair was always darker than mine. I used to look at your hair and then the night sky. They looked the same. I... Now every time I look at the sky... I think of your eyes if it's day, then at night I think of your hair. It's kinda stupid, I know, but... When that happens.. It's like.. I'm still with you, not matter what..." Dan finally looked back at Danny and when he saw the shocked expression he looked away again, "Sorry, that was stupid."

"No!" Danny protested, loudly. Luckily, there was not instant 'shhh!'ing or the librarian running up to them. Danny blushed as Dan quickly looked at him from his outburst. "I-I mean... I... you really mean all that?" he asked. "About remembering me from that?"

"Yes, I do," Dan answered with a nod. "I.. That's how I remembered what you looked like; your hair and eyes. Or else I wouldn't have recognized you on Sunday."

Danny swallowed, blush deepening. "No one's.. No one's ever.. Said something like that... not to me..."

Dan smiled and laughed. "That's 'cause they don't know how great you are," he stated without thought. Then he turned to one of the many books littering the tabletop to hide his own rather strong blush. "Let's see if we can find something..."

Danny watched his older brother skim through at least three or four books before smiling and joining him. He was surprised by Dan's confession. He'd been honest when he said no one told him those things, because no one did. He glanced from the book to Dan, watching the way the pale boy bit his lip and his pink tongue licked his finger when he needed to turn a page (every 3 seconds). Danny's smile softened and he continued to watch his brother for a few minutes with warmth filling his heart.

'_No one's told me that before. So it just makes this all the better._' he thought.

* * *

By the time lunch was over, Danny had found his poem. He had beamed when he did and refused to show it to Dan. "You'll hear it on Friday. Wait," was his answer to Dan's wine of 'Why not!?' They both left the library before the librarian could get to them for too much noise (Dan was being loud). As they headed to their Science class with Lancer, Danny trailed behind Dan to read his poem to himself (AN-nop, u don't see it yet)

Most of the class was spent with Tucker gushing over his PDA and how fast it could tell him answers to Lancer's questions, Sam being bored (and glaring at Dan when she could, which was most of the time), Danny reading his poem (Lancer let him since it was an assignment and Danny was pretty good at Science), and Dan wondering what Danny's poem was (and glaring back at Sam).

Then it was over.

Dan quickly got up, hugged Danny 'bye' (and tried to peek at the poem; failed), and then left the room with a nod to Lancer. He floated upstairs through the ceiling (or floor to the second level) both invisible and intangible. Then he flew to his Guitar class and landed in front the door. Returning to normal, he walked in... Then stopped to stare at the only other person inside. Or rather, other _ghost_.

"Freakshow..." he muttered, stepping further in and closing the door. He glared at the older ghost as he smirked back.

"Dannie.. It's been so long!" the bowled man cried, flying over and engulfing Dan in a bear-hug before the other could do anything else. "How are you?"

Dan shot an ecto-blast into the ghost's stomach and managed to put up a shield to stop the other from getting near him again. "Fine; better without you," he said, glaring at the other. Freakshow chuckled as he eyed the shield for a way to get in. "Why are you here?"

"You."

* * *

Gat whistled as he walked down the hall of the second floor. Next to him were his friends Lexii and Rick. He was walking with them to their guitar class since he had Literature next... and he hated his teacher, Ms Bulltin. She would never stop thinking that if something went wrong in class, it was Gat's fault. God, he hated her. But he pushed that thought away and focused on Lexii who was talking.

"Hey, are we still doing that gig in December?" she asked, looking at Gat with bright green eyes. Gat grinned and nodded.

"Of course!"

Rick frowned, "But we don't have a singer.."

"I know that! But don't worry, we'll find another," Gat stated joyfully as they rounded the corner. Lexii and Rick shared a glance.

"Gat, Hun, singers don't just pop out of your ass." Lexii stated dryly.

"No, but they might pop from your vagina," the blonde snipped back, dodging a roundhouse kick from the black haired female. "Look, I know what you're saying: it wouldn't be a walk in the park to get a new singer. But that doesn't me we shouldn't try, right?" The two stared at Gat. "This also doesn't mean we shouldn't stay optimistic about it either. We'll find someone as long as we don't _stop_ looking for them. Okay?"

There was a pause before both Lexii and Rick nodded, "Okay."

"Good!" Gat smiled, but it soon faded as they neared the guitar room. There was a bang, clatter of un-named nick-knacks falling to the floor, things being broken... the three looked at each other.

"The guitars!!" they yelled and burst into the room.

Dan whirled around at the sound of the door opening, slamming against the wall and bouncing back. He quickly turned invisible; Freakshow did the same across the room. The two ghosts held their breath as the three humans walked slowly into the room. Lexii stayed near the door as the boys walked farther in. Rick walked to the back, close to where Freakshow was, and looked at the fallen shelves and amps.

"Most of the equipment is trashed." he told the other two, as well Dan and Freakshow. He turned to ask Gat what they were going to do without them, but Gat seemed to be day dreaming... _seemed_ being the key word. He was actually staring at Dan, or at least where Dan was. The silver haired boy had to double-check his invisibility, but it was working. '_So, how can Gat see me?_' he silently wondered, watching the pale blonde frown. "Yo!"

Gat turned to stare at Rick, "Wha?"

"The equipment's trashed, what we doing without them?" Rick repeated, adding in the question he'd wanted to ask. Gat blinked before racing to the taller boy's sided, and blinked again when he got there.

"..." He stayed silent for a few seconds before, "Damn." He glanced back at Lexii and gestured for her to join them. The dark haired girl hesitated before quickly crossing the room, giving Dan the chance to quickly fly out the room--Freakshow following behind him--and land back on the ground. He turned visible just as the other ghost joined him.

"Well, that was close." Freakshow commented his eyes once again set on Dan's small frame. The teen ghost glared up at him, green eyes flashing with the ectoplasm that still surrounded his body.

"Shut up and get out of here. I can't let anyone see you." he stated grimly, glare not wavering. If Freakshow was uncomfortable with said glare, he didn't show it.

"Then they won't." the ghost said simply, and then left through the floor. Dan stayed there for a moment before retracting his ectoplasm and racing back to class. The bell rang just as he got into the room, Gat rushing pass him to get to his own class. They locked eyes for a split second: '_Still meeting after school?' _'_Yeah_.' When Gat was out of sight, Dan walked slowly into the Guitar room, already knowing what he'd see.

The teacher walked in, gasping as he took in the mess of the trashed room. "What on Earth happened here?!" he yelled out, glaring at the teens in the room. All the 11 students gulped and started spewing out that they hadn't done any of it, their voices jumbling together and aggravating Dan's ears. "_Enough_!!" All the students stopped and stared at the man. "Never mind. Go to the office--yes, Cathy, the Main Office--and tell the VP that someone trashed our room." Everyone nodded and rush from the room. Dan paused in the doorway.

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"I think it was a ghost."

"Ghost?" The man turned at stared.

Dan nodded, "Yes, sir. He looked like he was from the Circus. I saw him fly into the room and when I tried to open it, I found it locked. I ran off the find a teacher to help. Then I came back to this."

"... Thank you, son."

"No problem." When the teacher left Dan grinned and his eyes sparked with mischief. "Freakshow, you are so abolished."

**

* * *

Please note that I might not update for a while after this. I need to calm down about my up coming finals and my muse seems to be clutching Claude (K-san) of Gravitation at this moment... so I am w/o inspiration at this time, sorry**


	11. Truth

Please note that I might not update for a while after this. I need to calm down about my up coming finals and my muse seems to be clutching Claude (K-san) of Gravitation at this moment... so I am w/o inspiration at this time, sorry

**Disclaimer:** I don't own da ghosts! ... or da humans... .

* * *

As soon as he entered the main office, Dan went to the far back and didn't bother with anyone. He'd let the teacher tell them, just incase they think he's a crazed kid. He liked Mr. Capon for that reason; he respected Dan. With a smile, Dan relaxed into the couch--hard as it was--and let his mind wonder. Eventually, the bell rang and told him the period was over. _'Gat!'_ He jumped up and raced out the office door. Standing outside the doors of the Musical Arts room, Dan listened to his mp3 player, head-banging to some heavy metal song on the FM radio.

"Hiiiiiya, Daaaaaaan!" he heard, then felt something ram into him from behind--a human--and arms wrapped around his chest as a weight settled on his back.

"Gah!" He saw a pair of legs clad in cameo-jeans. "Gaaaat!" he whined. "That scared the _shit_ outta me!" His earpiece was removed from his left ear, courtesy of Gat, so he could hear better.

"Sorry, I was bored..." Gat slid off and smiled at the other boy. "We should get to know each other, so... _One-sided Truth or Dare_?" The blonde smiled and started to walk to his locker. Dan returned the smile and followed.

"Sure; _Truth or Dare_?"

"_Truth_." was the reply. Dan smiled and paused as he thought of something.

"Where are you from?"

"London."

"In England?"

"Yup."

Dan grinned. "You're a Brit? You don't sound it."

"I know, but I am. I was born there, but I've lived in Virginia for most of my life, just moved here two years ago actually." Gat smiled at him, jamming his books in his locker and grabbing his Green Day backpack, put on his light jacket, and relocked the metal door. "Okay, since we know you'll say _Truth_... How did you end up with _silver_ hair?"

Dan grinned as they headed to the stairwell and the exit. "An accident when I was a kid. I don't know why, not even the doctors do, but I landed in the hospital for a day then came back like this. I used to look just like Danny." _'With a few minor differences...'_ Dan didn't mention that thought.

"Oh, I see. You two seriously looked alike?"

"Yup."

"Cool."

"Um... What were you guys doing this morning?"

Gat laughed as they entered the stairwell, the exit right in front of them. "Me and my friends were practicing. We're a band. Rick's our lead guitarist, Lexii's our bassist, and Henry's our drummer. I'm a violinist, my violin's in my backpack." Dan eyed said backpack with an interested light in his eyes. Gat laughed and nodded to the boy's silent question. "We're still missing a singer, but I'm sure we'll find one. The others aren't though," he said as he held his bag in front of him and opened it. He pulled out a case and held it out to Dan who quickly took it with a grin. "Don't hurt my baby, k?" Gat knew he didn't have to warn the other, but it was natural.

"I won't. I got a baby too." Dan replied, carefully opening the case to revel a handcrafted, dark wood violin. It was old (you could tell from the worn out corners from constant caressing) and elegant, not the cheap violins the school gave out. It had carvings on it, and though they were just lines that curved and twisted they still added to the elegance. Dan could tell that Gat himself replaced any broken strings because there were remaining signs of a small struggle on the third string. "You must love this violin." Dan breathed.

Gat nodded. "Yup, she's my one and only... girl anyway."

"Girl?" Dan glanced at him with a grin. "You're..."

"No, I just don't like girls. Lexii's fine because she's a great friend and she's into the stuff I am, and most of all, she's not a girly-girl. But most girls... ew. And they're normally mean to me, something about short men are useless..." Gat looked away for a moment to collect himself, and in that moment, Dan decided that pain didn't suit the bright blonde. Bright in more than his hair. Happy; that's Gat. "Anyway, there's something about guys that I find..."

"Welcoming?" Dan supplied.

"... Yeah, that's it." Gat nodded. "Are you?"

"Gay? Yeah, and crushing... I can't tell you, not yet.." Dan blushed crimson.

"Okay, no prob. I can't tell you my crush either, so even?"

"Even." They knocked wrists to seal it. By now, they were both at the gates of the school and Dan saw Danny, Tucker, Sam and... Paulina waiting for him. _'Clockwork, save me...'_

"Hey, Dan, who's that?" Tucker asked as soon as he got there.

Gat smiled and stepped forward, "Hi, I'm Gat. Gat Dorrin. Don't ask about the name."

"I'm Danny, this is Tucker Foley and Sam Manson, my best friends." Danny smiled back. Good. They would get along. That saved Dan stress because now he wouldn't have to rush back and forth between the two.

"Hey." Sam just nodded.

"And she is...?" Gat asked, leaning over to the side a bit to indicate Paulina. It was cute, childish, but cute. Dan grinned.

"I'm Paulina!" the Spanish girl huffed, glaring at the blonde boy. Gat frowned and backed up a step.

"Uh... sorry?" He held up his hands in a defensive gesture.

"Ingrate!" Paulina snapped.

"Hey! Watch it!" Dan stepped between them and glared at her. "That's my friend you're insulting. Don't think you can get away with it!"

"I'm a girl! You can't hurt me! It's like _totally_ against the rules!"

"What rules?!"

Paulina rolled her eyes. "You're a guy! You can't hit a girl!"

Dan rose an eyebrow in mockery. "I can't? Why not? And how would you know? It's me, not you. I _can_ hit you. And if you piss me off, I probably would." His mocking expression turned into a glare. Paulina stepped back and pouted.

"But.. But... Arg! Fine, be that way! I'm still sitting with you at lunch tomorrow!" The Spanish girl huffed and staked off before Dan could protest.

"Clockwork! This is so stupid!" He glared after the girl. "No, correction. _She_'s stupid and should go die."

"Isn't that a bit overboard?" Gat asked, watching the girl catch up with her friend Star. "But I agree, she's stupid." he frowned at her then turned back to Dan. "I take it you don't like her?"

"No way! But she's one of those stubborn bitches that don't get rejection when it's shoved up their asses. She thinks she has a chance with me. I'm sure I made it clear I'm gay. Can't see why she _wouldn't_ see it..."

"I can't see why either..." Gat shook his head.

"Gat! Come on!" Lexii yelled from the street corner to their right.

"Coming!" Gat waved at her then smiled at Dan. "I'll see ya at school tomorrow. Bye!" He then ran off to the dark haired girl. Dan turned back to his brother and his friends.

"So... are we going home?" he asked.

* * *

Danny entered his house after Dan and the two made their way to the kitchen. Dan watched at his twin looked in the fridge for something edible. When he didn't find anything (the ham in there had gone bad and the cheese had mold and there was some green goo in… ew) he looked at Dan helplessly.

"Can you find anything?" he asked. Dan sighed and made his way to the cupboards. He and Danny looked around together until Maddie walked in and frowned.

"What are you two doing?" she asked, hands going to her hips. Dan looked at her with a bag of chips in his hand he'd pulled from the Snack Cupboard and fought the urge to roll his eyes. Really, how stupid could you get?

"Looking for food. The ham's gone bad and the cheese is all moldy and there's a green blob in there too. It's gross!" Danny stated, pointing to the fridge.

_"A green blob?"_ Maddie asked and looked in the fridge. Sure enough, there was a chunk of green goo on the second shelf. It wiggled. "Ah!" Maddie slammed the fridge closed and held a gun to the door. "Kids, stay back!"

"What now?" Jazz asked in exasperation as she entered the kitchen. She took in her mother pointing a gun to the fridge and rolled her eyes. "What? Did it glow?" she asked.

"The ectoplasm in the fridge moved!" Maddie exclaimed. Jack came running in from the basement/lab and had a gun in his own hand.

"Ectoplasm! Ghosts! Kids, get out of the kitchen!!" Jack crashed into the room and held the gun to the fridge as well.

"Gladly!" Jazz said and stumped out into the living room. Dan grabbed Danny's arm and followed her out, shaking his head at the older two's stupidity. "Jeez, those two are hopeless!" Jazz muttered to herself, furious, as she went up the stairs. Dan dragged his twin up and into their room, sighing as he shut the door.

"Are they always like that?" he asked as he turned back.

Danny nodded, "Pretty much, yeah." He sat on his bed and patted the sheets next to him. Dan sat there. "Sorry, I know it's gotta be pretty over-whelming. What with the difference and all." Dan shrugged.

"I'll get the hang of it, I'm sure. It's just... Clockwork, they're both idiots!" Dan flopped down on the bed. "I mean, I half expected it from Jack, but Maddie...?" He looked at Danny and frowned. "Sorry, I shouldn't be talking about your parents like this."

"Dan, they're your parents too." Danny said as he shifted from having his legs dangling down the edge of his bed to cross-legged.

"Maybe... But only by blood." Dan replied.

Danny leaned over and poked Dan, "Isn't that the strongest--"

"It's not if there's no connection." Dan cut him off. He sat up and looked at Danny seriously. "If you didn't know me as your twin, brother, sibling... Would you be able to say I'm their son?" Danny opened his mouth to say that he would, but Dan held up his hand. "Think about it, Danny."

So Danny did. Dan, in physical appearance, didn't really look like either parent. It would be hard for that since his hair was silver and his eyes green. He also didn't carry the height that Danny and Jazz got from Jack, though this could be easily put to Maddie and her lack of height. But... Dan's personality was far from any of the Fenton's, not even Jazz could come close and she was considered the closest to normal.

There was also Dan's sense of presence. When he walked into a room, you just kind of knew he was there. There was this energy about him that you could just feel and lets face it, neither Jack nor Maddie had that. Danny didn't have it and Jazz was just... There and smart. Not to mention too mature and... Yeah...

All in all, Danny really couldn't say that Dan was related to the Fenton's. No one would know unless they saw both Danny and Dan because you'd immediately see the similarities. But other than that... "You're more of a Masters..." Danny finally said with a sigh.

"That's to be expected since I was raised by Vad." Dan commented with a nod. He smiled at Danny, "Do you get it now?"

"It's like you don't really belong here. Not with the Fenton's, at least."

Dan shrugged and thought, _'You have no idea how right you are, Danny. I should be in the Ghost Zone right now...'_

* * *

Danny was downstairs watching TV, the commotion about the goo in the fridge having died down to a mere suspicion. As Danny was preoccupied, Dan was in the bathroom upstairs by himself looking at his hair. _'Didn't I just cut it?'_ he wondered. Oddly, he hair had grown out again and if he didn't figure out why, he might have to cut his hair every day! _'This can't be good...'_ Shaking his head, Dan made sure the door was locked before pulling out his ecto-energy and molding his hand into a dagger. _'What to do with it?'_ Shrugging, he decided to go with one of his older hairstyles.

Parting his hair on the right side of his head, he cut it in style and thinned it as he went down. When he was done and had all the access hair in the toilet, he flushed it and closed the lid. Molding the dagger back into his hand, Dan turned on the shower and adjusted the water. When it was right, he stepped in under the hot spray and let the water warm his chilly body. His muscles relaxed and the tension from the fight with Freakshow left him, something he was grateful for; it had made him irritated. Now that he thought of it, if he hadn't been so tense, then he probably wouldn't have taken up such a serious matter with Danny.

_'But it's a good thing I did, right? I mean, he had to realize it!'_ Dan sighed and picked up the shampoo. Okay, so Danny didn't really need to know or see it, but still. It might be beneficial, right? _'Oh, who am I kidding? It'll probably only make things even harder and more confusing!'_ Growling, Dan punched the tiled wall of the shower, fist soaked with shampoo. Shaking his head he pulled back his fist, checked the damage and upon finding none started to wash his hair.

Once he was done, he washed out the suds, washed his body then turned off the shower. Stepping out, he turned his body intangible to let the water drop from his body, then dried his face and towel-dried his hair. After that, he ran a comb through the silver locks and styled it so his bangs fell in his face and turned his whole body intangible. Now that his hair was dry, the tips curled in slightly and framed his face. Nodding in satisfaction and the familiarity of the hairstyle, Dan brushed his teeth then phased out of the bathroom and quickly into Danny's room. Taking out the red PJs he'd stolen and received no complaints from, he put them on before going to bed. He'd need to sleep off the rest of the tension.

Since it was still early, Danny didn't come up until later, so when he did he grinned and held back a laugh at his older twin. The boy was fast asleep and curled around Danny's pillow chewing on the corner of it. Danny changed and brushed his teeth and slipped under the covers. Yawning, he hugged his smaller brother to him and smiled as he fell asleep.

When morning came, Dan was once again the first to get up. He smiled as he noticed the tension that remained from his battle with Freakshow had gone away completely. Next to him, Danny shifted and hugged his waist tighter. _'Oh-oh, how do I get up?'_ He thought for a moment before deciding it would be best to just wait until it was time to wake the boy up. He hugged the black haired boy and waited for the time to come in the comfort and warmth of his twin.

**

* * *

Gah, that was so MUSHY! (stares at the screen as though it was insane) Dear Clockwork... shakes head Oh well, sorry for the long wait!**

**Okay, I keep forgetting Dan's schedule. So I'm writing it down: **

**Homeroom  
****Per1:** Literature  
**Per2:** Spanish  
**Per3:** -- (Lunch)  
**Per4:** Science  
**Per5**: Dan has Guitar, Danny has History

**REVIEW PLZ**


	12. I'm not Cute

**Disclaimer: This series belongs to Butch!!!!! and since I didn't say it in the last chap, I ain't he! (lol)**

* * *

Danny sighed as he was shaken awake. Opening his eyes, he looked up and found a pair of bright green eyes in front of his own. Yelping, he jumped up and fell out of the bed. Dan grinned down at him from over the bed. He poked the taller boy's forehead.

"You okay there, bro?" Danny nodded against the finger. "Good. It's almost seven thirty and you haven't showered yet, you dirty boy you." Dan watched as the younger twin blushed and grinned widely. "Awww, you're so cute, Danny!" He ruffled the boy's hair.

"Heh-hey! Don't call me cute!" Danny yelled, as he blushed further. Dan pouted and sat back on the bed.

"Why not? You are." the boy protested. "Cute, I mean."

"That's not true!"

Dan looked at Danny with disbelief. Then it turned to horror. "Oh no! Please don't tell me you're one of those immensely self-degrading teens who sink into a depression and cut themselves and go all serious Goth and make suicide plans and really try to kill themselv--"

"No!" Danny yelled. "I'm nothing like that! I just... cute is so... I'm not cute, okay."

Dan stared at him for a moment before he smiled. "Oh, you think it's the _girly_ cute, don't cha?" Danny blushed and nodded. "That's not what I meant." Dan told him through a laugh. _'Though I don't think you'd what to know what I did mean...'_ "Look, if you don't like it, it's cool. But as your brother, I get **privileges.** And one of them, I would like to be is I **can** call you _cute_, okay?"

Danny stared at him in surprise. "Why is it so important that you call me _cute_??" he asked.

"Who has called you _cute_ before?" Dan asked.

Danny thought for a moment before he shrugged and said, "Mom a few times... and some ghost once said it... I think his name was... Ghost.. Ghostwither? No, something to do with stories..."

Dan's eye's widened. _'Danny met Ghostwriter? Didn't he have a crush on Vad when he was younger? Shit... Vad's hair used to be as dark as Danny's, not to mention they had similar eye color...'_ He shook his head. "Right, only Maddie and some.. Ghost. Isn't it only fair that I get to call you _cute_ before you get a girl? It's normal, you know. I never got the chance to give you a real pet name, and that's what older brothers do."

"Wait. You want _cute_ to be my **pet name**??" Danny asked in disbelief. Dan nodded. "Oh... okay then, but--"

"Only between you and me." Dan said and held up a clock.

**"Schoooooooooooooooooooooooool!!!" **Danny yelled and rushed out of the room.

"He forgot his clothes again..." Dan laughed and stood to get their stuff. He'd showered last night so he just needed to brush up and dress. _'We only have about an hour... Can Danny finish in that?'_

_'You make it sound as though he's a __**girl**__, Dannie.'_

Dan groaned, _'You __**again**__? Why?'_

_'Because I missed your voice.'_ the ghost happily replied. _'Did you miss me?'_

_'Not in the slightest.'_ Dan got Danny's clothes out of the closet and floated to the bathroom. He knocked on the door and waited a moment before Danny opened it... without a shirt. Dan stared at him for a minute as he fought back drool.

_'He has chest hair?'_

Dan blinked, eyes bulging slightly. Danny did, but why the hell did **Freakshow** notice that? Pushing aside the thought, he thrust the clothes into the half-naked boy's arms and turned. "I'm going to see who's up." And still in his red PJs, he did that.

Downstairs he found Jazz reading a rather large, hard covered book. She looked up and smiled at him. "Morning, Dan."

"Morning, Jazz." Dan smiled back as he sat down with her. "What's that?" he asked pointing at the book.

"This? It's a book on the relation of spirits and the psychological mind." Jazz replied and showed him the cover. Spirit to Psychology: Relations _by Tommy Morthic. _Dan smiled at his sister, _'That's gonna take some getting used to...'_

"Cool. What did you find out so far?" Dan asked.

Jazz looked at him surprised, "You're **interested** in it?"

"Kind of. It could be really cool. Besides, it's like... just in case I go into shock because of a ghost, well... I hate shrinks, but psychology can be useful." Dan replied.

Jazz smiled at him, "Wow, you're the only one in the family who **isn't** weird!" She laughed and bookmarked the page she was on. "Well. Mr. Morthric is amazing. He starts off that sometimes ghosts can't make real contact to this world. They can only do this through another living being, preferably a human. He says that you have to have a clear and open mind for ghosts to make their presence known.

"Take, for example, the ghost I heard you saw in school. You said it was like the ghost was from the circus, right? Well, Morthric believes that the only way you could have seen that ghost was because you had opened your mind and he--the ghost--was able to _tap into_ that. When he did that, it enables you to see him.

"Also, take mom and dad. They have long-since opened their mind to the fact that ghosts are around us and you can communicate with them. So they can see ghosts too. But they don't see many of them. Mothric actually thinks that today's ghost hunters are disasters and shouldn't be around. It's because of them that ghosts are so rare now.

"He said that ghosts are **afraid** to make themselves known because they don't want to be hunted and... Well, whatever it is that ghost hunters like to do. As a result, ghosts pretty much **never** come out now, least of all let them be seen. What do you think?"

"I actually agree. Ghosts probably do things like that. I wouldn't be surprised if ghosts purposely don't link themselves enough to a human's mind just to scare them with moving objects and strange sounds." Dan stated as he held back his surprise. In honesty, that's exactly what ghosts do; enter the mind of those who allow it.

"Wow, that's exactly what he said in this!" Jazz exclaimed as she pointed to the book.

Dan smiled, "You're right, Jazz. This Morthric is a genius."

"Isn't he?" Jazz asked, hugging the book to her chest. "I found a safe house!"

Dan laughed and nodded, "You did. A person who's smart and intelligent like you but also ghost obsessed like your dad."

"Uhh, don't you mean **our** dad?" Jazz asked, looking at the silver haired boy oddly. Dan gulped; he slipped up again.

"Morning kids!" Jack yelled as he bounded into the room. He canon balled right onto the couch next to Dan. "Son, you can't go to school in that! You'll get in trouble!" the black haired man said, pointing to the red PJs Dan still wore.

"Oh, you're right." Dan blushed slightly as he looked at them. "I'm gonna go change." he said and stood without thinking. When he got in the room, he found Danny standing there in his towel, soaking wet and hair dripping. "Oh! Sorry Danny!"

Danny laughed, "It's okay, it's only us..." The boy shrugged after he trailed off.

"Why didn't you change in the bathroom like you normally do?" Dan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It was too stuffy."

"Oh... well, I gotta change so..."

Danny laughed, "I've already seen you naked."

"Okay, that's true..." Dan reluctantly admitted. He sighed and unbuttoned the top, looking in the closet for something to wear. He grabbed a green long sleeved shirt with "Fighter" on it in red as well as black jeans.

"Hey, Dan?"

"Hmm?"

"... How's Vlad?"

Dan paused halfway through taking off his pants. He looked at Danny over his shoulder and blinked. "I haven't talked to him since that phone call." he answered. "I'll call him today during lunch."

"Will you sit with us?" Danny asked. "In the cafeteria, I mean."

Dan nodded, "Sure."

"Great!"


	13. Ghost Napped!

**Disclaimer: Series is Butch's ingenious idea!!!!! NOT MINE!!!!!!**

And a foot note:

**(1)- **I was thinking about it and decided that without the ghost fighting getting in the way, Danny would be good at remembering things but only for a while. Afterwards the thought would escape him (in the episode of Vlad putting a bounty on Danny Phantom, Danny does, later, remember to clean the ecto-filter) and he'd forget. So if he just has enough time and focus, he can pull it off, but since in the show he normally doesn't, he fails a lot.

* * *

Danny sat in Homeroom with Dan behind him. He watched the older boy yawn and stretch. He sighed and looked at the clock. _Sam and Tucker are late today. We didn't even see them as we walked to school._ Danny frowned at that thought. Shaking his head, he looked at his brother again. He was reading a paper. _'Must be his poem... Wait, what day is it?'_ Danny read the black board and saw: **Thursday, Jan 19 2007**.

Danny sighed, _'Tomorrow's the poem reading.'_ Danny was now very glad he was good at memorizing things for short periods of time** (1)** (though it didn't help much in the long run). He would make sure he read over his poem tonight.

At the front of the room, Lancer was reading over the list of students in his class. _'Who to make--I mean, __**let **__read first?' _He read them over and put a 1 by Paulina's name, then a 2 by Dash, and a 3 by Samantha (Manson). He paused and looked up, noting the absence of both Sam and Tucker. _'Well, that's not good. And it deserves to be punished.'_ Lancer erased the numbers and wrote 1 in front of Samantha, 2 in front of Tucker, 3 in front of Paulina, and 4 in front of Dash. Nodding to himself, he glanced around the room and continued, placing Dan as 18 and Danny as 19 (there are only 20 people in the class).

Finally, just before the bell, Tucker rushed in and sat in his seat, huffing and puffing like mad. Sam was next, pack back missing and a terrified look replacing her normal scowl. She sat hastily, glaring at the door for a second before turning to Danny and grabbing his shoulders. "We've got a problem!" she told him.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Danny asked, seeing Lancer stand in the front of the class.

"Ms. Manson, what is the meaning of this?!" he asked, frowning at the gothic girl. He was walking around the desk when something burst through the wall of the classroom, dry wall and wood going everywhere. When the dust cleared, the class screamed and raced out of the room. Dan stood and stared at the figure.

"Freakshow? This is insane, even for you!"

The bawled ghost just laughed. "Dannie, Dannie, Dannie. When will you learn? Nothing is too insane, not for me. Now, come. You must put that idiot human behind you." Freakshow held out his hand to the teen, smiling slightly. Dan glared at him wondering why he seemed so happy.

"Dan! What are you doing?!" Danny yelled at him from the door. He'd come back to grab the boy when he saw he wasn't with him. Freakshow glared at him.

"Annoying human." he mumbled and shot an ectoblast at him.

"Danny!" Dan rushed to his brother's side and helped him up. "Are you okay?" Danny nodded and managed a smile. "Good." He moved the boy (thanking his inhuman strength) to outside the room and set him on the floor. "Stay here and try not to get hurt."

"Ooooooohh, Dannie!" Freakshow sang just before swooping in and picking the boy up. Dan yelped and heard Danny scream his name before he was flown through the ceiling and into the air above the school. "I told you to forget him."

Dan struggled to get out of the older ghost's embrace but found he couldn't go intangible. "What are you doing?!"

"Taking you home." Freakshow said and flew to the Fenton's house. Dan recognized the direction and frowned, _'Why would he want to go there?'_ he wondered, but couldn't think of a reas--_'The Portal!'_ Dan struggled to get out of the hold again, but to no avail. Growling, he tried to produce an ectoblast, but found that didn't work either.

"What the hell did you **do**?!" he yelled up at the grinning man. Freakshow ignored him and phased into the house. _'What? Where are the wards and shields?!'_ Freakshow flew into the basement and Dan grinned when he saw Technus standing in the center of the room. He'd be able to work with him to get rid of Freakshow. Or so he thought. The white haired ghost smirked, eyes seeming to glow red, and pressed a button on a remote that hacked the Fenton Family Portal's systems.

Dan stared at the metal door that opened, green ectoplasm swirling around, as he tried to stay focused. What the hell was happening? What was Technus thinking? What was Freakshow thinking? What was he going to do to get himself out of this? _'Is Danny okay?'_

* * *

Vlad hung up the phone of yet another customer who hadn't gotten their supplies on time. _'At this rate I'll go out of business!'_ He frowned at the thought. _'No, I can't let that happen. But still, what is wrong with the companies these days. Why none of them are doing their jobs!'_ He sighed when he realized he wasn't either. _'But I can't do anything without stock, now can I? I'm going to have to contact all the companies again.'_ He groaned; not the way he wanted to spend the night.

"It will probably end up seeping into Friday anyway, so why start now?" he thought aloud. He already knew why though. He was a man who kept promises, and he had made a promise to his customers when he opened this business. He'd be damned if he didn't keep to it. Standing, Vlad stretched and yawned. All the stress and aggravation had made him tired. More so than usual. _'If Dan were here he'd say I'm getting old.'_ He snorted at the idea. Then-again, it was true.

"Plasmius, Plasmius!" someone yelled from his basement. Vlad sighed and phased into the lower level only to be forcefully grabbed by Young Blood. "Plasmius! Freakshow ghost napped Dan!" Vlad stared at the little ghost for a moment, letting that sink in. When it did, he grabbed the boy's collar.

**"WHAT?!?!?!"

* * *

**

**Okay, that was one of the shorts chapters I've ever written, sorry**


	14. Ember's Idea

**Footnotes: **

**(1)** Since this is an AU fic, Ember hasn't done her "try to take over the world" thing with her song. Therefore, her song "Remember" wasn't introduced. This is why it's newly written.

**(2) **And YES, I searched for Ember's song. There's a rumor on ff that mods are deleting most of the song verses in song fics (even if this isn't an actual songfic). So if this is posted and you don't see the song or some of it is gone, you can review (if you really want to read it) and I'll write it out in your review reply.

**Disclaimer:** Butch Hartman, not me, owns Danny Phantom and co or there's be a LOT of yaoi fixes in it... XD

* * *

"**WHAT?!?!?!"** Vlad screamed at the top of his lungs. Young Blood whimpered and shrank back a bit (how that's possible when he's being held... well, he **is** a ghost, right??). Vlad noticed this and sighed, letting go of the ghost boy and going back to his desk. Slumping back into his chair, he ran a hand down his face in frustration. "Not even a week and the boy's gone and gotten in trouble," the man stated warily. "Glad to know he's still a pain in the ass even as he's miles away." He groaned when he realized that he was only depressing himself. Pain-in-the-ass or not, he loved his son and he was **worried**. 

Young Blood nervously watched the younger ghost. In his few decades of knowing the man, he'd never seen him on _wit's end--_so to speak--before now and he could proudly say...he never wanted to see this show again. If you could be proud while saying that, that is... Young Blood sighed and floated over to the man, nervously sitting on his desk. "What do we do?" he asked.

Vlad shrugged slightly, "I don't--" He paused, glancing at the ghost portal of his home. "Jack. We have to tell Jack," he stated firmly. Grabbing the phone, he quickly punched in the numbers and drummed his nails against the desktop; he made a note to cut them later.

_"Heeeeeeeeeeeello!"_

Vlad flinched slightly from the loud voice assaulting his eardrum and held back a yell of anger. "Jack, It's me, Vlad."

_"V-man! Yay! What's up? Do you want me to come over or som--"_

"Jack! Listen to me! A ghost just kidnapped Dan!" Vlad yelled into the phone; Jack shut up. "You have to help me get him back!"

_"Don't worry, V-man! How soon can you get here? We can figure things out. No one messes with Jack Fenton and his family!"_

Vlad blinked and stared at the phone, _'I'm family?'_ He shook his head, _'No,_ _of_ _course_ _not!_ _He's talking about Dan!'_ He rolled his eyes at himself and told the man, "I'll get there by tonight. Make sure everyone knows I'm coming." He then hung up and ignored the happy feeling he suddenly had.

* * *

Maddie stared at her husband in shock and confusion. "What? How? When?" she asked, a few more questions wanting to be asked but Jack was already answering the other ones. 

"Dan's been kidnapped. Don't know how and Danny said during first period of his school," he said, sitting across from the red head in the kitchen.

"Yeah, and he called the ghost _Freakshow_." Danny said as he sat down too.

"Who did?" Maddie asked, holding up an ecto-gun.

"Dan." Danny told her. "He said, _This is insane, even for you, Freakshow._"

"Really?" Maddie frowned and wondered aloud, "How would he know a ghost? And what would a ghost want with Dan?"

"Anyway! V-man's coming over, and Danny and Jazz are staying home from school tomorrow!" Jack yelled out happily. Danny stared at him in surprise.

"But, but! I have a presentation tomorrow!" he argued. "Mr. Lancer will kill me!"

"Now, now, Danny. All we'd have to do is call the school." Maddie said in a calming manner.

"Yeah, besides, when did you care?" Jazz asked as she sat with them.

Danny glared at her, "What part of _Mr. Lancer will kill me_ do you **not** understand?" Jazz shrugged and started to make herself something to eat, completely ignoring her brother's glare.

Maddie sighed and looked at her husband. "Anyway... When is... ah, **Vlad**--" here she holds back a groan and rolls her eyes, "Coming?"

"Tonight!" Jack grinned and danced around. Maddie watched him and glanced at an old college photo Jack kept tacked to the wall. She glared at it, "He's stealing my husband!" She wasn't heard by anyone else.

* * *

Vlad sighed as he stared out the window of his private jet. Young Blood and Ember were with him just for company--it wouldn't go over well if they tried to get into the Fenton household, he was sure. Ember was playing a new song she wrote called "Remember" **(1)**. He relaxed as he heard it, smiling when she sang: 

_"Yea-eh. Ah-ah-oh-oooh!_

_"It was, it was September  
Wind blows, the dead leaves fall  
To you, I did surrender  
Two weeks you didn't call_

_"Your life goes on without me  
My life a loosing game  
But you should, you should not doubt me  
You will remember my name_

_"Ohh Ember, you will remember  
Ember, one thing remains  
Oohh  
Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name_

_"Your heart, your heart has mended  
You're wrong, now bear the shame  
Like pleasant dreams, in cold December  
Nothing but ashes remain…_

_"Oohhh Ember, you will remember  
Ember, one thing remains  
Ember, so warm and tender  
You will remember my name_

_"Ohhwhooawhoa!  
You will remember  
Ember my favorite name  
Ember! So warm and tender  
You will remember my name!_

_"Yeah! You will remember my name!"_

Vlad smiled and clapped a bit for her, watching Ember smirk. Young Blood grinned and floated up to her and hugged her neck.

"That was awesome!" he cried joyfully. "When did you write it? What's the name?"

Ember laughed and set her guitar on the seat behind her. "It's called _Remember_ and I wrote after Dan left. Or I started it, anyway." She smiled and took off Young Blood's pirate hat and put it on. "I'm dedicating that song to him for my next concert!" When she looked at Young Blood and Vlad, she grinned. "I'll have to write songs for you two one of these days..."

"Take your time, Ember." Vlad told her, watching as Young Blood got stars in his eyes and ranted about being the _focus of a song_ and how _umber ka-ewl_ it was. He and Ember watched the ghost child float around excitedly before looking at each other. Ember sighed and took her guitar and started to play random tunes.

"I miss him..." she said forlornly, hitting a few cords in and a minor key. Vlad nodded in understanding, it was like an epidemic; everyone missed the silver haired youth. Even Skulker had been upset when he realized Dan wouldn't be back for a while. "It's a shame I can't see him." And she was right. Even if they **could** get her into the Fenton household, Dan wasn't there. He was...

"Ember, I need you to help me," Vlad suddenly said. Ember lifted her light, glowing green eyes to him. "You have to go back to the Ghost Zone when I land and get as many clues as you can to help find Dan. Can you do that?"

"Fuck yeah!" Ember smirked and stood to 5ft 6 with her skull-boots giving her extra height. "I'll take Bloody and send word to Skulker. It's about time my ex-boy helped me out a bit anyway. Johnny and Kitty will help too, and you can rope that red haired, youth-eater, right?"

"You mean... Spectra?" Vlad asked as he rose and eyebrow. Ember nodded. "Alright, I'll talk to her and her... shape-shifter..." It took him a second to remember his name, "Ah yes, Bertrand. Yes, I'll talk to them. Of course, you'll have to get Wulf, Dora (AN: Dorethea the Dragon Ghost), Desiree, the Lunch Lady, and I'll get Walker when I take everyone to the Ghost Zone."

"Okay, but don't make it too suspicious, how you know all these ghosts." Ember told the man. Vlad smiled and nodded.

"Yes... I'll make it seem as though Walker and Spectra are the only ones I've talked to. I know you through Dan and Young Blood through you. Works?"

"Works." Ember nodded as she said this. "Let's just hope Dan's okay..."

**

* * *

"FREAKSHOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!"**

The circus ghost turned around and found Dan glaring at him form the bed he was chained to (AN: must. banish. dirty thoughts...). Freakshow grinned and floated over to him, holding up his fist as he leaned over the teen ghost. "Aww, does Dannie want me?"

"Yes! I want you to get me out of this!" Dan yelled as he glared up at him. Freakshow chuckled and caressed the boy's cheek, red eyes trailing down the other's body. "Damnit! Stop looking at me like that!!"

"Like how, Dannie?" the ghost asked sweetly. "Anyway, I think it's about time I showed you my plans."

"So I can spoil them and kick your sorry ass? Please do." Dan asked as he glared. Freakshow shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk. You're so rebellious... That won't do..." He smirked down at Dan. "Let's fix that, hm?" Freakshow unclenched his fist and showed a glowing, red orb. He held it up above Dan's face so he'd see it, petting the boy's hair. "Now, you will forget that stupid human brat and when you next see him, you will **kill** him!"

"Like hell you bastard!" Dan yelled and spit in Freakshow's face.

"You!" The older ghost shook his head and used a random napkin to clean off the spit. "Never mind! You **will **forget him and **kill** him!"

_

* * *

Diiing-Dooong!_

Jack looked up and grinned from the living room couch. He got up and raced to the door, throwing it open and grabbing the other man in a bear hug. "Vladdy!"

"Arg.. Hi, Jack." Vlad tried to gulp in air from his tight confinement as he kicked his legs a bit in a silent statement for 'put me down'. Jack grinned and set him on the rug inside the house, closing the door. Danny walked over with Maddie and Jazz, wondering if he should fake a happy expression or not. Vlad decided for him, "Good evening, Daniel. I--"

"Danny! Just _Danny_, okay?" the boy said in exasperation. This was one of the things that always annoyed him when it came to Vlad: politeness. No one in this house was really polite and Jazz was the only one aside from Maddie who did made an effort to be so--she's the only one that succeed too.

Vlad blinked and nodded, trying to wrap his mind around sounding so familiar with the younger male. That was why he **was** polite, to stop from feeling familiar to everyone. "Right... Danny, then. I'm glad to see you're safe." Vlad offered a quick smile--surprising Danny--before turning back to Jack. "Would you mind taking me to you Ghost Portal?"

"Nope! Come on, V-man!" Jack then dragged the other down to the basement. Jazz sighed and followed after them, Maddie the same--though she wondered how exactly Vlad knew about their portal, she didn't remember telling him--and Danny slowly followed after. Once downstairs, they stood before the steel doors and waited as Jack ranted to Vlad about how it all worked.

Vlad, while listening, noted that something's about the Fenton Portal and how it worked were different from his own. For example, his opened to the sound of his or Dan's voice from his side and to the sound of Ember's voice, Johnny's and Kitty's and newly Young Blood's. He waited until Jack was done before smiling at him and nodding. Then he gestured for the remaining Fenton's to come over.

"Okay, I have a plan, small as it is, to further our chances in finding Dan. A ghost he knows is named Ember and she is organizing a search party. I've agreed to talk to three other ghosts about it to get their help. Would you like to come with me?" Vlad explained. Jack grinned and nodded, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Yes! And we can explore the Ghost Zone together!" he shouted and punched a fist in the air.

Vlad nodded, "Yes, we can. Shall we go?"

"Yeah!" Jack grinned as he pressed his thumb (glove removed) to the clear panel and the portal's door slid open with a hiss. Vlad watched and prayed he'd be able to navigate from this new location.

**

* * *

**

And that's chapter 14 people! REVIEW! 


	15. Helping Hands

**Me no own, Butch does, DP**

**XD that made no sense, yes?**

* * *

Jack and Vlad sat in the front of the _Fenton Shuttle_ (AN: can't remember the name of it, it's the white vehicle Danny drove the first time he met Walker) as Maddie, Danny, and Jazz sat in the back. Jack grinned as he started it up and drove through the portal. Vlad looked around and tried to map were he was. When he saw nothing but green ectoplasm, he sighed and glanced at Jack. The man looked at him with excitement and confusion.

"Where do we go?" the man in the orange jumpsuit asked--Vlad made a mental note to try to get him out of it. Before he could reply, however, the _Fenton Shuttle (FS)_ was suddenly pushed forward and a large ghost in a white suit towered over them.

"I'll tell you where. Prison!" he bellowed and grabbed the _FS_. Vlad worked quickly and took hold of the mike attached to the dashboard in front of him and flipped it on.

_+Walker!+_ his voice rang out and echoed. Walker paused to listen with a frown, _+Let go of this vehicle! NOW!+_ The ghost hesitated before doing as told and shrinking in size to get a better look at the passengers; he frowned.

"Mr., Pl--"

_+Yes, Masters.+_ Vlad cut the ghost off before he could say _Plasmius_. _+I need your help, Walker.+_ They waited in silence as the ghost frowned and thought it over. He nodded as he looked intently at the platinum-haired male.

"I'm listening."

_+A ghost named Freakshow has kidnapped Dan and we have to get him back. Can you take me to Spectra and Bertrand?+ _Vlad asked into the mike, waiting for Walker's answer.

The ghost nodded, "Alright, hang on." He grew and grabbed the vehicle in his hand before he took off to the left. Vlad took off the mike and placed it back in the dashboard. He glanced to his left at Jack and smiled sheepishly.

"I guess exploration will have to wait, huh, Jack?" he said and waited for the other's reply. Jack shrugged with a smile.

"Not really. You can still get the sites from this!" he said joyfully. "Who is this anyway?" he asked, gesturing to the ghost steering them.

"This it Walker. He's the _law-enforcement_ of the Ghost Zone. I think." Vlad shrugged, still playing as though he didn't know much about the world they were in. "That's what Ember said, anyway."

Jack nodded and looked out the window, watching the ectoplasm and a few ghosts float around. One in particular caught his interest. He turned to Vlad and pointed to it, "Do you know her?"

Vlad leaned over and blinked at the mournful-looking blonde floating along. He frowned and nodded, "That's Dora Mattingly. She's a ghost of the Middle Ages and lives in a part of the Ghost Zone that is... _trapped_ in that time. I've been told she turns into a Dragon when angered or upset so I'd suggest leaving her alone."

"Is that true?" Danny asked from the back.

"I'm not sure." Vlad answered, though he knew for a fact it was. "But just to be safe, I'd rather none of you get hurt, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Walker led them to Spectra's home, Bertrand meeting them at the door. The _butler_ raised an eyebrow at them and held them back from stepping inside. Walker grunted and rested the vehicle on the ground in front of the house (carefully only because Vlad was in there) and then flew off. Vlad stepped out of the _FS _and gestured for the Fenton's to wait.

He smiled at Bertrand, "Bertrand, nice to see you. If you can, I need to speak with Spectra."

The other ghost frowned and floated in front of the platinum haired man, "And I should just **let** you in because...?"

"It's urgent and I know she'll be worried too," Vlad replied. Bertrand frowned more and studied the man.

"_Worried?_ Why?"

"Dan's been kidnapped," he said with a sigh. Bertrand blinked and stared for a minute before flying through the door; it opened. "Thank you." Vlad turned to the others with a smile and said, "Come. We are going to talk to her."

Jack was the first out, then Maddie, Jazz and Danny. Vlad lead them inside and showed them the main room. There they found a pale woman with V shaped, red hair and green eyes. She wore a red business suit and a white shirt under it with a black tie and black high-heeled shoes. When she saw them, she grinned, "Vlad!" Jumping up, she flew at the man and hugged him tightly, a huge grin on her face.

"Uhh!" Vlad coughed and glared down at Spectra. "Must you do that?" he asked, referring to the glump. Spectra only grinned more and hugged him tighter.

"Because I love you!" She took a deep breath and said, "IloveyousoooooomuchandjustwanttohugyouandkissyouandsnuggleyouandstealyouawayandthroughyoudownandripoffyourshirtandpantsandfuckyousenselessmyLOVE!!!!!!" She stopped and gasped in air as Vlad stared at her with horror.

"Please... tell me you did **not** just... say... you want to..." He winced and shook his head, not able to say it the... vulgar way. "Have... sex with me?" Spectra grinned even more. "... Someone help me..."

_

* * *

He was surrounded in black; it was nothing but an endless void. He looked around but saw nothing. Frowning, he walked forward, feeling like he was walking on air since he couldn't see the ground. There was nothing but silence, not even his feet made a sound. He tried to hear his breathing, but he couldn't. Glancing around, he suddenly envisioned black walls surrounding him, moving an inch every few seconds __**toward**__ him. With a gasp, he started to look around, hoping to see an exit. He found none._

"Dan."

_He looked up, staring at the _ceiling_. Black, it was still nothing but black._

"Dan."

_He looked around even though he heard the voice from above him. He still saw the black walls (were they really walls?) and saw they were closer than before. He backed up out of instinct but only to bump into something. Gulping, he turned around and saw..._

_"Danny?"_

_The black hair of the teen in front of him was lost in the black void and most of him was shadowed, but his blue eyes glowed to make up for it. The teen was smiling, a dimple forming on his left cheek (he almost took comfort in the familiar sight). _"Dan."_ Danny said, tilting his head to the side in a show of curiosity and confusion. _"What are you doing here?"

_He frowned, "What?"_

"Why are you here?"_ Danny repeated, stepping away. _"We hoped you wouldn't find us."

_His eye's widened, "What?"_

* * *

Jack and the Fenton's gapped at the two on the floor, Bertrand rolling his eyes at his "Mistress's" antics. He made his way over and tapped her shoulder, "Might I suggest letting him be?"

Spectra pouted, "But I **love** him!"

"Perhaps, but I would prefer not to waste time," Vlad said, nudging her off. When she wouldn't let go, Vlad locked gazes with Jack, who grinned.

"Stay away from V-man! You stupid ghost!" Out of nowhere, he wiped out an ecto-gun and shot at her, blasting her off Vlad.

The silver-haired man chuckled, "A bit over-done, but still, nice job, Jack."

"Thanks!" Jack grinned.

Spectra gasped and phased into the floor and reappeared in the kitchen to their left. Laughing nervously, she waved at them and then pointed to the sofa that she had been on when they arrived. "Please, sit and make yourselves comfortable, so sorry for that, but no one told me Vlad had a boy friend!" She grinned and vanished.

* * *

"You weren't supposed to find us here!" _Danny yelled at him. He stepped back when Dan tried to grab him._

_"Danny, what are you talking about?" Dan asked desperately. "What happened? Where's Freakshow? Where are we? What's going on?!" Danny laughed at him and stepped back further, covered almost fully in the black and shadows. _

"Pft. _What happened? Where's Freakshow? Where are we? What's going on?_ How can you not know?! You ruined everything! It's all gone thanks to you!!"_ The black was suddenly gone and Dan stared in horror at the sight before him. Amity was destroyed, holes in the ground, scorch marks, flames and fire, buildings were torn down, burnt beyond recognition, rocks and debris was everywhere. The Nasty Burger was nothing but rubble and __Casper__ High was torn in half, green flames licking one and the other half was across town. But worst yet..._

* * *

Vlad sighed as he sat next to Jack on the sofa Spectra had pointed out earlier. Maddie, Jazz and Danny were in a longer sofa adjacent to them to their left and Bertrand sat on a chair adjacent to their right. Spectra was in her kitchen still shook up about earlier. There was silence and the Fenton's were staring between the two ghosts, Jack, and Vlad.

With a sigh, Jazz stood and looked around. "So, how does this help us find Dan?" she asked.

Bertrand nodded, "Yes, I'd love to know how Spectra is to help you without trying to get in your pants first."

Vlad rolled his eyes and glanced into the kitchen at the ghost woman, "Trying to get into my pants or not, she's still a ghost with quite a few connections. I need those if we're to find my son." The pale man sighed and glanced at Bertrand. "You are in touch with those same contacts, yes?" There was a nod from the male ghost. "Good. Can you get a hold of them? You already know what's going on."

"Of course. Right away, Masters." Bertrand nodded and flew off through a wall. Vlad watched that space for a second before turning as Spectra smiled and sat in a chair just vacated by Bertrand.

"So, what happened?" she asked with a preppy smile. Vlad sighed and leaned back into the sofa.

"Dan was kidnapped."

Spectra gasped and put her hand to her chest in a dramatic sign of tragedy. "Ooooh! That's horrible!" She paused before smiling, "Why did you tell me, exactly?"

"Please excuse my vulgar speech, but..." Vlad leaned forward and smirked at Spectra. "It's so you can get off your lazy ass and prove you can be more than just a youth-eater. Because really, what does the Ghost Zone need that for? You could actually be the permanent death of us all."

The whole room was silent as everyone stared at Vlad. Spectra sputtered and stared wide eyed at the platinum blonde. Bertrand looked away to hide a smirk; he was glad Vlad was standing up to Spectra. The red head clenched her fists and looked at the ground, glaring at it. After a moment, she stood and walked to Vlad. Fully expecting to be hit, Vlad had to remind himself he couldn't transform into Plasmi--

Spectra leaned over and kissed Vlad's cheek before lean back and nodding. "I'll help send out a search party. Do you and your friends need my direct help?" she asked with her usual cheer.

"... Are you sure you're okay with this?" Vlad finally asked.

"Yes.. I can't always have what I want." Spectra smiled and twirled around, heading out the room to send out the message.

Vlad watched her and sighed, shaking his head, "I will never understand that woman..."

"So... Who else is helping?" Bertrand asked.

"Walker, whoever he can get, Ember, her band, Johnny and Kitty, Young Blood, others... I hope. We have to find Dan, I think Freakshow's up to something."

"When is he not?" a female voice asked. There was a wisp of purple smoke coming from the door, building up and shooting to the main room, shifting into the form of a curvy woman. Long black hair, red eyes (left one covered with her hair), silver arm bands and bracelets, a light blue, gray hemmed tube-top, a long light blue tail with a silver ornament and green skin. "I'm telling you this now, he wants to control Dan and own him in every way."

Vlad paled and stared at the ghost, "Desiree..." He stood and walked to her, "Do you know anything about this?"

The ghost, Desiree, frowned and looked at the floor. She nodded, "He, or rather, Lydia captured me. He made me a deal: I either grant him a wish or I am sent to Walker. Obviously I granted his wish, to have a stone gem powerful enough to let his mind enter another's and let him do what he wishes. I found out why he wanted it after I granted the wish when he started to rant about it."

"Please tell me you did what you always do."

"I did. I made it so the stone only holds him in Dan's mind for a few hours. Also, the effects of the brainwashing he's most likely doing as we speak will were off slowly as time goes on. And lastly--the most I could manage, sorry--was that the stone's weakness if strong love or compassion. In other words, when you confront Dan, work into his mind that you love him dearly. I'd suggest his boyfriend!" Desiree grinned as she floated out of the house.

Vlad watched her then sighed. "Well, at least we know how to handle this."

"Yes," Spectra nodded form the doorway. "Now all we have to do is find him and find his boyfriend!" She stated with a wink.

**

* * *

aaaaaaaaaaaaaand, that's the end of this chapter  
REVIEW please!**


	16. Warning!

**Danny Phantom is NOT mine! Now go sue Butch if you want! Thank you. **

**

* * *

OMG, I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it's taken this long to update! **

_Footnote:__ " ... the... Storage Room!"_ -- **Storage Room:** A part of the Ghost Zone where various objects and items end up--mostly from the mortal realm as seen in "_Prisoners of Love_" as well as any ghost that is sucked into the Fenton Thermos in which they are sent here.

_**WARNING!!!!**_ DO NOT FLAME ME LATER FOR THIS! The part of the chapter (just as the previous) in italics after the break line is what Dan's "experiencing" in the brainwashing of Freakshow. This part is GRAPHIC! **Blood, guts, CORPES!** Do not read if you can't handle it! Don't complain if you didn't READ THIS!!!!!  
Thank you.

* * *

"I did. I made it so the stone only holds him in Dan's mind for a few hours. Also, the effects of the brainwashing he's most likely doing as we speak will were off slowly as time goes on. And lastly--the most I could manage, sorry--was that the stone's weakness if strong love or compassion. In other words, when you confront Dan, work into his mind that you love him dearly. I'd suggest his boyfriend!" Desiree grinned as she floated out of the house.

Vlad watched her then sighed. "Well, at least we know how to handle this."

"Yes," Spectra nodded form the doorway. "Now all we have to do is find him and find his boyfriend!" She stated with a wink.

_'I have the feeling Dan's _boyfriend_ is already here...'_ Vlad thought as he glanced at Danny. _'With that thought in mind, I think I have an idea... We just have to find Dan and Freakshow... Or let them find us...'_ Vlad smirked, "Hey, wait a second!" Everyone paused and looked at him. "Let's not arrange a search party, just gather everyone together. I think it would be wiser and easier for Freakshow and Dan to come to us rather than us to them."

Spectra nodded and looked at Bertrand, "The connections are all up, just relay the meet to them; the... Storage Room!"

Vlad raised an eyebrow, "Why there?"

"Because, it's the only place that's easily accessible and not someone's home." Spectra said with a grin and stood from her seat, floating to her closet and grabbing her coat. "Well, shall we be off?"

Bertrand nodded from the doorway then proceeded to leave. Vlad stood and gestured for the Fenton's to follow him, "Come on, we'll follow with the Shuttle."

**

* * *

WARNING APPLIES HERE**_

* * *

But worst yet, Dan saw Jack dead on the ground, dried blood pooled around him, an arm missing and his eyes gouged out. _

_Maddie was torn in half, her mouth (somehow still intact) gapping open in a now soundless scream, an eye about a foot away from her, a cut off hand a yard from her bloody wrist. _

_Jazz was tied to a pole (like a witch in the Middle Ages) stabbed repeatedly in the stomach, chest, once in the shoulder, twice in the head, and her throat was cut, some blood still dribbling although it was obvious she died hours ago. _

_Even Lancer was there, his stomach cut open and the ropey intestines strung around him like morbid art. _

_Samantha, Tucker, Star, Paulina, Dash, Kwan..._

_Dan fell to his knees and stared at the corpses with wide horror filled eyes. He slowly looked at Danny and silently thanked the gods, Clockwork, Pariah Dark and whoever else was out there that Danny wasn't dead too. But somehow, Dan didn't think his twin was thankful._

**

* * *

WARNING NO LONGER APPLIES

* * *

**

Vlad, Jack, Maddie, Danny, and Jazz stepped out of the _FS_ and into the Storage Room. They stared at the floating socks, toilet paper, dishes, laundry detergent, pocket watches and other junk that drifted about; a baseball bat hit Maddie in the head.

Spectra gestured them over and showed them five chairs to sit in. She took her own and Bertrand preferred to stand. Other ghosts started to fill in, Walker and some of his henchmen, Dora, The Box Ghost, Klemper (the large ghost who wants everyone to be his friend), and a few more.

Vlad looked up as two people on a motorcycle raced in, parking a few meters away from them. Johnny looked around as Kitty got off and quickly spotted the platinum haired man. He eyed the Fenton's before turning to Kitty, saying something, then made his way over to Vlad.

"Hey, pops!" Johnny grinned at the glare he received.

"My hair is **not** gray, Johnny." Vlad stated, forgetting he wasn't suppose to know anyone in the Ghost Zone.

"Yeah yeah... So, what's with the humans?" Johnny pointed to the family, eyeing Jazz with a smirk. "Hey, did anyone ever tell you how cute you are?"

"Johnny!" Kitty whacked the blonde with her purse, glaring at him and ignoring the sheepish look she received.

"Sorry, but she **is** kinda cute."

"Oh, honestly, Johnny!" Kitty growled and blasted him with an ecto-bast, watching him be thrown across the room. "Jerk."

"You know, it amazes me how much you're willing to put up with when it comes to him." Ember said as she flew in on her guitar.

Danny stared at her, "Hey! I know you!" He stood and pointed to her, "You're that girl Dan was talking to on his laptop!"

Ember stared at him before laughing, "Yeah, that's probably me. Name's Ember McLain. I'm the Rock God of the Ghost Zone. Nice ta meet cha, Danny Fenton!" She winked at the boy, jumping off her guitar and landing on her feet--silver, skull boots adding about 3 inches to her height.

"Uhm... Hi." Danny waved shyly, jumping when Jazz rushed past him.

"Hi, I'm Jazz, Danny and Dan's older sister. Two years. You say you're the _Rock God_? So..."

"Ghosts listen to music?" Maddie finished off from her seat.

Ember and Kitty exchanged looks as Vlad sighed and went to find Johnny. "Of course we do!" the two girls yelled.

"Why would we **not**?!" Kitty huffed.

"I mean music is my life! You think I'd just die and never touch my guitar again?! Not in this death!" Ember smirked and gave Kitty a high-five.

"Girl, you so rock."

"Oh, you know it!"

"Arg, _girl power_..." Danny muttered as he watched them. He had to admit though; it was cool that humans and ghosts had things like music in common.

"Anyway, on with in intros, right?" Kitty grinned and pointed to herself, "I'm Kitty, girlfriend of the retarded motor-geek. So step off my man, got it?" She directed the last part to Jazz.

"Trust me, not interested."

"Good."

_

* * *

"Danny, please--"_

"No! Go! I never want to see you again! You killed my family! My friends! Everything I've loved is now destroyed and it's your fault, Dan! I hate you!"_ Slowly, Danny and the destroyed Amity were washed away, replaced with the blackness Dan was now grateful for. No more fires, ruined buildings, __**corpses**_

_"Dannie..."_

_The silver haired boy looked up and found himself face-to-face with Freakshow. "What are you doing here?" he snapped after regaining some of his composure, glaring hatefully at the man._

_"I'm here for you. I know that mean, nasty Daniel has abandoned you--"_

_"He hasn't!!"_

_"And I wanted to help you."_

_"__Help__?"_

_"Yes, help."__ Freakshow kneeled down and patted Dan's head. __"Come with me, Dannie. Come with me and I'll keep you safe. Forget Daniel. __**I**__ will love you and you me. We'll be happy together. Daniel... He is a thing. Of. The. __**Past**_

_"... Daniel... Is a... Is a ... thing of... of the... past?"_

_"Yes, Dannie. And I am your future."_

_"You are my future..."_

_"Yes, now... What is Daniel?"_

_"… I do not know…"_

_"Perfect." _

**

* * *

Thanks for reading, REVIEW ppl**


	17. Planning

**Danny Phantom is NOT mine! I am, after all, not a guy. **

**

* * *

**

_"... What is Daniel?"_

_"Who is Daniel?"_

_"Perfect."_

* * *

Freakshow smirked as he watched Dan sleep. The red gem in his palm glowed softly as he caressed it with satisfaction. "It worked. Dannie is under my control thanks to that Wishing Ghost and now I can eliminate Daniel so he'll never stand in my way!" The man grinned and ran a hand through Dan's hair before scowling at Lydia when she flew in through the ceiling. "Can't you use the door like everyone else? Honestly, you just **have** to show off!" 

Lydia just blinked and watched as Freakshow turned grumpily back to Dan. "What an odd human..." She shrugged and sunk into the floor.

* * *

"Everyone, I understand that this will be time consuming and most likely one of the most annoying encounters you will have in this world. However, you and I all understand that Dan is missing. Freakshow is the one who kidnapped him and I will need your help in getting him back," Vlad spoke to the gathered ghosts. There was a buzz of chatter for a moment before they calmed and Vlad continued, "It's nearly impossible to find them now, with no leads or clues to where they might be. So, instead of a search, we have to gain their attention. Suggestions?"

"We could make a riot or something!"

"No, we might not get the message to every part of the Ghost Zone!"

"Then what if we get Ember to host a concert? Everyone goes to them!"

"Yeah, but there's not enough **time** for that!"

"Yeah, and we have to same problem of getting word out."

"We could bomb random parts of the Zone!"

**"Are you crazy!?!?!" **

-----

Vlad sighed and shook his head. They'd been brainstorming for an hour and nothing came up. Each new idea was crazier than the last! And Freakshow, Vlad was certain, must have finished brainwashing Dan. So what was he waiting for exactly? He knew Freakshow liked Dan, a lot, so... Was he just brainwashing Dan to keep him? No... There's the risk of Danny, even Freakshow could see that! So, what was taking so long?

"Well, what if... if... something happened? Something big? Like... Like... The portals?"

Vlad looked up and blinked, "What about them?"

Johnny, who had been spewing ideas with the others shrugged, "I don't know... One blows up?"

"That's it! Johnny, you're a genius!" Vlad grinned, they had an angle.

* * *

"You want **what**?"

"I want you to release Wulf," Vlad said bluntly.

Walker glared at him, "You must be joking."

"I'm not. It's the best bet we have. The Portals are always an attention grabber; everyone watches them. Freakshow is no exception."

"Fine, but that doesn't mean you need **Wulf**."

"Wulf can tear through dimensions momentarily, leaving the Ghost Zone and returning at will. It would be easier to use that talent--"

"That ghost's a menace!"

Vlad frowned, "Wulf is kind at heart, and there is no need to worry about it. If he is not afraid and deems it unnecessary for him to have to escape, he will be fine. That is why I came to you: release him and don't sack him again."

Walker stared for a moment, "You have some nerve, Plasmius."

Vlad nodded, "I do."

The other ghost glared, crossing his arms and tapping his finger against his elbow. Vlad had a good point, both with the Portals and Wulf, but still... Law was law, and as the "Judicial" form of government in the Ghost Zone, he had to obey it. Of course... This also meant that he must enforce justice, right? Yes, that is true... "I will be monitoring his every move, Plasmius."

Vlad smirked, "Of course, Walker."

* * *

Wulf stared curiously at Vlad as Walker opened his cell door. He had no idea what was going on, but he could immediately get that Vlad convinced Walker to let him out. But why? Why did Vlad do that? And why did Walker agree? It must be important... So, why him? He hesitated as Vlad motioned for him to get out of the cell, Walker watching him like a hawk. Slowly, Wulf exited the jail and followed Vlad out, Walker trailing behind them.

"Now, the collar stays on so I can track him at all times. If he does **any**thing I don't like, there's a transporter in that collar and I'll just put him right back in his cell," Walker informed them, mostly to Wulf but it didn't sound so. "Understand?" Walker watched Wulf and Vlad nod before saying, "Plasmius will explain," and then he left.

Vlad turned to Wulf and sighed, "Dan's been kidnapped by Freakshow. It'll take too long to find him, so we want him to find us." Wulf tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Desiree granted Freakshow's wish for something that could control a mind, but it's temporary and can be removed by Dan's... love. We think it's Danny, so we need to get Dan here, to us. Will you help?"

Wulf nodded.

"Thank you."

* * *

Vlad sighed as he tried to think of how to go about this. He was unwilling to dismantle his own portal so that left the Bermuda Triangle and Jack Fenton's portal. _'Jack's it is.'_ That was the easy part. Now: how to get Jack to agree? _'Well, Jack doesn't have to **know** what I'm doing to the portal, right?'_ Sneaky, very much so, but it was a must...

Walking up to his college friend, Vlad explained that he had to speak with him alone. Dragging him far away from the Fenton's and Ember (who was talking with Jazz), Vlad sighed as Jack looked at him curiously.

"Uh, Jack? Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it, V-man?"

"You remember that Johnny had an idea about the portals? To use them to get Freakshow's attention and get him and Dan here so we can save my son?" Dear Pariah! He was rambling... "Well, my friend, Wulf, can help. It's just..."

"You need a portal to use?" Jack completed for him. "Well, I have one, you know that!"

"Well, yes. That's why I'm--"

"You don't have to ask, V-man! I'll even give you a lift!"

"..." Vlad just sighed and thanked his lucky stars: _'He's an idiot. Still. Thank you!'_ And to think he'd always cursed that part of Jack.

"You said what?!" Maddie screamed. Vlad sighed, _'He told her? Ah, bother.'_ Okay, he still cursed it.

* * *

Lydia flew quickly to Freakshow's hideout, anxious to tell the ghost about what she heard. Phasing through multiple doors and walls, she stopped inside the Ring Master's room.

Freakshow glared, "I told you: use the door!" He huffed and turned back to the sleeping form in his bed. "Dan is still sleeping, I can't understand why... We've only kissed..." The man shrugged before looking at Lydia. "Why are you here?"

"I have information."

"It better be good."

"Yes. One of the portals to the human world, the one you've been using, has disappeared."

Freakshow stared at her for a moment before clenching his fists and storming out of the room, Lydia following behind him. "What?! How can that be?! Who is responsible for this?!"

"The owner, apparently."

The man paused, "Owner? Fenton? Pariah, his **is** an idiot!" Freakshow shook his head, turning and walking back to the room, only to turn around again and continue to pace. "That portal... I needed it to go back and have Dannie destroy Danny Fenton! Now what will I do?" he wondered aloud. Glancing at the room, he decided that he'd have to get it done either way. But how? He needed to get to the Human World... If only he could... "Open a new... That's it!"

Wulf.

* * *

Maddie glared at Jack, "I can't believe you actually went through with it!" All that work from when they were in collage! Gone! She shifted her eyes to Vlad. It was his idea, so his fault! She wasn't even sure how they did it! Arg!! Maddie was red in the face with fury by now and Danny stepped away from her. This, of course, led to having to sit next to Vlad.

"It had to be done, Maddie," Vlad said calmly, eyeing the plate of eggs and bacon the woman had made and wondered if she had the guts to poison it.

"For what?" Maddie snapped back.

"Whom," he corrected. "Dan. I don't know about you, but I want my son back." Vlad flinched when Maddie stomped over and slammed her hands onto the table.

"He's **my** son, not yours!" she bellowed; sweat building up on her body because of her anger.

"If he was really your son, you'd be more concerned," Vlad calmly informed her.

Maddie clenched her fists on the table, "Y-you..."

"I what? I'm right? Of course I am, Maddie. It's the truth, pure and unadulterated. As of a decade ago, you ceased to be Dan's parent." Vlad calmly stood, "And you ceased to care, apparently."

"I do!" Maddie said hastily.

"Then don't complain."

"I--"

"You know, I can't say I know what it is I saw in you Maddie."

The room froze, Maddie paling and Jack's eyes going wide. Danny flushed a little but looked up at Vlad, knowing there was more.

"You used to be such a wonderful person to be around. You were fun, loving, **caring**. Now... You've changed, Maddie. I don't know if you just hate me, or if some difference in your life triggered it, but... Maddie, you're putting your work before your family and friends. That's not what you would have done. Not in collage; not that I remember." Vlad looked at Maddie for a moment, "It's not you." He shrugged, "But either way, my son is in trouble, and I'll get him out of it. Even if it kills me."

Vlad then thought, _'Although, I'm already half dead.'_ It didn't really matter. Did it?

* * *

Freakshow glared at the empty cell in front of him. Wulf wasn't there; _'So where is he?'_ If he escaped...

"Freakshow?" Lydia called, floating behind him.

"What have I told you about that! Stand on your own feet!" the man hissed at her, his aggravation reaching new heights.

"Sorry," Lydia said, letting herself land on her feet. "I just received news I thought you should know."

"What?"

"A new portal has been opened. By the ghost called Wulf."

Freakshow paused, looking at her with a glazed expression. "Wulf?"

"Yes."

The man slowly grinned, "Where?"

"It leads to Amity Park," Lydia said.

"Perfect," Freakshow grinned, "Grab Dannie, and let's go kill us a Danny Fenton."


	18. Ready?

**Disclaimer: O yes, my readers! I Own NOTHING (but the plot, Gat, Lexii, Rick, Remi **(the drummer of Gat's band)**, Dan, Clockworks new clothes, Kyle, Freakshow's idea, Desiree's red stone, the names of Ember's band member**_--(is shot))__

* * *

Note:_

_Kyle **(1)**, my friend_. ... Yes, this is the person who taught Dan guitar.

* * *

_'Cause I'm in too deep  
And I'm trying to kee--'_

Vlad quickly pulled out his cell phone, "Finally. Where are you?" He pause to listen to the answer, then, "Don't call me that!" Jack watched as his long-time friend rolled his eyes. "Yes, Ky, you are." The person on the other end, Ky, replied. "Whatever. How long? ... Alright, just land on the roof." He hung up, sighing, and put the cell back into his pocket.

"Who was that?" Jack asked.

"Kyle **(1)**, my friend. He's finally back after... three months. Note to self: never let him leave again. No wonder business went down." Vlad shook his head as Ember came up with Jazz and Danny.

"I just got a message from _The Wail_; Freakshow's in Amity," Ember said, grinning. "He fell for it. There's a report that says "a pale haired youth is with him"; Dan's there."

As soon as she was done, Johnny came up on his bike, "Should we go grab Wulf?"

"Don't worry, someone's already got him."

* * *

Kyle Dorrin sighed as he shut off the engine. Turning, he glanced at his cargo. A large, wolf-like creature blinked back at him. He raised an eyebrow, "That guy's got some friends..." 

Shaking his head, he unbuckled himself, letting the ghost follow his example, and then exited the helicopter. The ghost followed him without question from the rooftop to the inside of the Fenton household. Guiding him into one of the rooms, one that was labled as the guestroom but had nothing much in it, Kyle told the ghost to sit and keep quiet.

Once downstairs, Kyle made his way to where the kitchen was suppose to be and made them lunch.

* * *

The Lunch Lady happily spread around the lunch she had prepared before sitting down on a cardboard box with the Box Ghost. Glancing at them through the wireless TV set provided by Technus, Vlad sighed, "I owe Dan five dollars now..." 

"For what?" Danny asked.

"Those two," he said, pointing to the occupied box table and box chairs. "He always said they'd be perfect for eachother."

Danny looked at them, "I guess they do look it. So you lost the bet?"

"Undoubtably." Vlad shrugged, finishing his burger. He glanced at his watch and frowned. "It's been a while. Chances are he's already proven that the Fenton Portal doesn't work anymore." He stood, "Alright everyone. Get ready!"

All around, toothy grins were shared to neihbors as the ghosts quickly packed up and rose, floating to where the Fenton Portal used to be.

Vlad quickly called up Kyle again, telling him to let Wulf reopen the portal and then get out of there. With a sigh, Vlad turned at addressed the party at his own home. Time to spill... well, sort of.

"Alright, I told Wulf to create a small portal in my basement, it will take us to the Ghost Zone. Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Dan--Danny, you four will need to head to Amity without me. Spectra and Bertrand will guide you back."

Jazz frowned, "What about you?"

"There are some things I need to prepare; loose ends, if you will. Now that we've found them, we need to get them to Walker. He'll take care of Freakshow."

"And Dan?" Danny asked.

"You'll figure it out," Spectra smiled, waving at them. "Come, we should hurry!"

"Right!"

* * *

**Took me forever and it's SHORT. Sorry guys. Exams and countless projects... School sux. I'll update again eventually.**


	19. Ghost Napped! II

**Disclaimer:** ... WTF? Since when was my name §§§§§ §§§§§§§ and not Butch Hartman???? Anyone??

* * *

**Notes:** VERY _slight G. Bush bashing at the begining... I think...  
Please note that the past few chapters have taken place between 8:30am (Thursday) and 7am (Friday)._

* * *

Freakshow growled as he walked to Casper High. It was Friday, Jan 20th, 8:41am. Lydia was inside, invisible, looking for the Fenton brat. '_As soon as he's out of the way,'_ he thought with a grin, _'I'll have Dannie all to myself!'_ Glancing at the pale boy kneeling before him, the Ring Master's grin became wider.

"Just wait, Dannie! We'll have all of Amity at our feet! Then the whole United States! We'll kill Bush and then take over the world!" He petted Dan's silver hair, one of his favorite things about the ghost, and cooed, "It'll be you and me; King and Queen!"

Dan, under the influence of the red stone, smiled sweetly, eyes empty. With a nod, he allowed Freakshow to embrace him, "Yes, we will."

"Freakshow!" Lydia called, flying down from the second story. Landing on her feet in hopes that the Ring Master wouldn't yell, she shook her head, "I couldn't find him."

"WHAT?!" Freakshow bellowed, eyes suddenly glowing red with anger. "Then look again! For ANYthing that relates to that brat!"

"Goth and Geek."

Freakshow and Lydia blinked and looked at Dan with curious eyes. "What?"

"The Goth girl and the Geek. They are _the brat's_ friends." Dan shrugged, not sure where that came from, "It might get his attention. If not, it is atleast something to do."

Freakshow grinned, "Dannie, I love the way you think. LYDIA!"

"Yes."

* * *

Sam glanced across from her at Danny's desk. The memory of that freak ghost still in her mind made her extremly worried. She'd seen Dan get kidnapped and taken through the ceiling, and even if she **didn't** like the guy she still worried. Dan was Danny's brother, after all and Danny was her friend. 

And Danny wasn't there.

Sam cursed quietly, worry eating at her. Damnit! She really wished this hadn't happened. While it was great having Dan out of the way again, if it meant Danny not coming to school... "Maybe it wasn't such a good thing, Dan getting taken away."

"Oh, no, my dear. It was marvolous."

Screams irrupted from all sides of the room, Lancer dropping his coffee and rushing the kids out of the room. "Move, move, move!" Sam gasped as she looked up, seeing the pale face of the freak ghost that busted in yesterday. "Manson! Today!" Sam nodded and practically lept from her chair, dashing for the door. Before she could register what happened, she was in the air, Lancer forced from the room, and Dan was **floating** **through the door!**

"AHH!"

* * *

Tucker raised an eyebrow at the screaming rush that passed outside his Comptuer Engineering class. The teacher growled and stomped over, grapping one of the kids, kicking and screaming, and dumped him on the floor. "Mr. Baxter!" 

"S-sir! There's a-a-a--" the blond chocked, fear and panic swelling in him.

"Spit it out!" the teacher fumed.

"A **ghost**!"

The whole class irrupted into laughter, minus the teacher and Tucker. "Alright, young man, come with me. You all are going straight to the principle!"

"Wait, I'm serious!" Dash insited. "There was a--"

"A GHOST!" s girl in the back screamed, seeing Lydia's reflection on her monitor. The female ghost flew through the terrified and yelling class and grabbed Tucker before phasing out the wall.

* * *

"What do you want?" Sam growled at the bawled ghost, Freakshow. The man grinned, shrugged, and then left. Her eyes and Tucker's fell on Dan. The pale boy was sitting comfortably in a chair, legs crossed and watching them boredly. "Dan! What's going on?" 

"Come on man! We made up, right?" Tucker tried, hoping this was some kind of joke. "We're friends now!"

Dan frowned, slowly shaking his head, "I do not befriend humans. Least of all ones like **you**."

"What?" Sam snapped, glaring. She faught against the ropes tieing her and Tucker in vain. "Damnit! Let us go!"

Dan slowly allowed a smirk to spread across his lips. "No."

* * *

Danny was the first to exit the Ghost Zone. When he saw the familiar frame of his basement, he made a mad dash and literally leaped through the portal. Wulf whimpered and backed up, startled at his appearance. Surprised to see the large, wolf-like creature, Danny gasped and scuttled back. 

"He's not dangerous," a voice told him. Behind one of the many counters was a tall man with red hair, short and a bit spiky, and green eyes. He looked at the boy with a lazy stare, chewing on the cap of a pen. "You're Daniel, right? Vlad's nephew?"

Danny frowned, "Call me _Danny_."

The man smirked and nodded, "Sure. I'm Kyle, an old friend of Vlad's." He gave the boy a mock solute as the rest of the Fenton's entered with Spectra and Bertrend, "Nice meetin' ya."

Jack smiled, "So you're a friend of V-man? Wow! That's cool. How did you meet?"

"High school," Kyle shrugged. "Wulf!" The ghost looked up, not entirely comfortable with the newcomers. "Good work! Now, we have to find Dan."

* * *

Dan watched boredly as Sam and Tucker tried to loosen the ropes. The girl glared at him, wondering what was happening. Could he really hate her **that** much? Actually, she wasn't surprised at that; the fact that Tucker was involved did shock her though. 

"Dan!" she yelled. "Why are you doing this?"

The pale boy smirked, glancing at the door. Lydia phased through it, floating over and landing beside him. "Freakshow is ready to move," she said. Glancing at the two teens, she added, "And he wants them too."

Dan raised an eyebrow as he stood, "Them too? Well, this should be entertaining." With a grin, the boy grabbed the end of the long, thick cord of rope binding Sam and Tucker. "Come on, you two. Let's go play with Fenton, hm?" He smiled, a wicked gleam in his dulled eyes, before taking off, clutching the rope tightly.

_'This will be such fun!'_

_

* * *

_Danny slowly let out his breath, eyes wide as he watched the buildings from below. He had never been on a plane or anything, so the wonderful near-open view from a helicopter was... WOW. Gulping, the black haired boy looked to the front, seeing Jack and Kyle, who was flying. To his left was Spectra and Bertrand, who was currently a purring cat in her lap. Danny looked around, the morning sky a blue identical to his eyes.

_'Dan likes my eyes. And my hair.'_ Danny smiled, remembering their conversation in the library. Dan had been so cute! And now he was under the control of some circus freak. _'No, I'll help him. I **will** get him back.'_

"What the--?" Kyle's voice came through the head piece. Danny looked up, wondering if something was wrong. "Is that a school?" Blinking, Danny and Jack looked out the window.

"Ak!" Danny pressed his nose against the glass to get a better look. "What's going on at my school?!" Eyes widening, Danny added, "And where's Sam and Tuck?!"

"Oh," Spectra gasped. She gestured outside when everyone looked at her, "Dan has them."

And sure enough, Dan was floating along side Lydia, and heading straight for Casper High! Danny frowned, seeing the furious look on Sam's face and the worried one on Tucker. "Did he... do something bad?"

"He kidnapped them," Kyle said, flappergasted. "What the f--" Cutting himself off, he shook his head, "Hang on!" Lowering their altitude, Kyle righted them and spead up, matching Dan's speed. "Dan!" he spoke into the mic, opening it to the speaker phone. "What are you doing?!"

Dull green eyes looked at him momentarily before a grin spread across Dan's face. "Having fun!" With that, he spead up more and easily bypassed the mashine, taking Sam and Tucker with him. He disappeared into the school.

"Damnit!" Kyle cursed. "Get ready to land!"

* * *

_N#: **School sux. Please understand.**_

* * *

**Completed: **Feb 7  
**Posted:** Feb 20 


	20. Phase One

dISCLAIMER: i DO not OWN THIS SERIES... uNLESS... (HOLDS GUN TO nICK.) you PPL SAY SO...  
And yes, the _Caps Lock_ was on.

**Cosmo: **Yay, _Caps Lock_!!

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 20: **Phase One **

* * *

**

Vlad sighed, standing in the center of his laboratory. He knew that Daniel was already in Amity and most likely where Dan was. The only problem was... _'I need to be there too. If anything, I can't leave Jack to direct the ghosts on his own. But...'_ He couldn't just go to Amity and act like a Military General; not to say he couldn't, but he can't... _'I'm confusing myself...'_

Confusion aside, he took a deep breath. _'Fine. I'll have to do this as Plasmius!'_

"Vlad!" Young Blood popped his head out of the Ghost Portal, "Ready to go?"

Vlad nodded, "Yes, let's hurry."

* * *

"Danny!!" Sam screamed, thrashing in the air. She grunted as she and Tucker were thrown onto the roof. Purple eyes glared up at her _ride_, "Damn it, Dan!"

The ghost teen smirked, "Aww, is the princess hurt? Need her knight in shinning armor?" His smirk grew nasty and spiteful, "Well too bad! You're not worth saving!" Sam growled at him, trying to get out of the ropes that still bound her.

"Well done, Dannie!" Freakshow praised. He walked over, laying a hand on Dan's shoulder, and sneered at the two humans, "These two should add to Fenton's fuel and get him here faster!" He paused, confused, "What's that sound?" Turning, he screamed, "FUCK!!" Diving down, he quickly crawled to the railing for protection.

Dan, having known it would happen, merely turned intangible so the wind wouldn't bother him and obediently followed the older man.

This left Sam and Tucker tied up and stranded in the center of the roof.

"Bloody Hell..." Kyle cursed, pulling up from the roof. "I can't land!" Frowning in annoyance, the red head looked at Jack, "You guys need to get down there. There are parachutes in the back--use them!"

Nodding, Jack quickly unbuckled himself and motioned for Danny to do the same.

"Don't worry about that," Spectra said, smiling. "We'll get you down. Bertrand!" The shape-shifter looked up, sighing, and grabbed Jack. Turning in tangible and spreading it to the man, he quickly flew out of the helicopter and landed on the roof. He was soon followed by Spectra, who had Danny in her arms.

"Arg! What are **you** doing here?" Freakshow sneered, glaring at the red headed woman. He knew she was close to Vlad. That meant he would also be there soon--too soon. This was not good.

Spectra smirked, "I'm here for Dan, of course. We all are."

Danny stepped forward, having gotten over flying, "Where's Dan!"

Freakshow's sneer became nastier. He chuckled, "Oh, you want Dannie? He's right here." He stood, gesturing to the pale youth now floating in the air with the helicopter.

"Dan..."

* * *

Vlad smiled at Wulf when he saw him, telling Young Blood to watch after him. Already in the form of Plasmius, the half ghost/half human--referred to as a _Halfa_ in the Ghost Zone--flew out of Fenton Works and headed to where he was receiving a signal from Kyle's helicopter.

Casper High.

Vlad scowled, "Leave it to Freakshow to involve **children**."

As he flew, he met up with numerous ghosts--Johnny and Kitty, Dora, The Box Ghost and The Lunch Lady, etc.. The Box Ghost had done his job and tripped the alarm as The Lunch Lady told the staff there was a fire. Dora had created the actual fire while Johnny and Kitty lead a group of ghost pretending to be a fire squad.

Everyone was now out of the building. Phase One: Compete.

_'Now, Phase Two!'_

_

* * *

__"Dan! Stop!"_ Kyle yelled, hoping to get the ghost out of his way. He needed to land! Helicopters only had so much fuel! _'Where the hell is Vlad?!'_

"DAN!!"

Dull green eyes widened, a flicker of their former brilliance coming back. Kyle and Dan looked down to see frantic blue eyes and a mop of messy black hair. Danny was leaning against the railing of the roof, trying desperately to get the ghost's attention.

"DAN!!"

Spectra was fending off Freakshow as best she could, but her last feed was a week ago so she was a bit tired. While they were busy, Bertrand had untied Tucker and Sam and taken them across the street.

"DAN!! PLEASE! GET DOWN HERE!"

The ghost in question cocked his head in confusion, blinking owlishly at the teen. Glancing at the red head in the helicopter and the red head fighting Freakshow, Dan grew confused.

Freakshow was glaring, trying to get his own two cents in for Dan's obedience, but Spectra wouldn't let him. She was brutal and unrelenting. "Damn! DAN! DON'T LISTEN TO--!!!" Spectra blasted him off the roof, quickly following after.

"He's all yours, Fenton!" she yelled to Danny, indicating that she trusted him to snap the pale haired youth out of his trance. Danny nodded eagerly and watched the woman dive.

"Fenton?"

Danny turned, blue eyes widening at the sight of Dan. Dull green eyes watched him with a hawk-like quality. He was frowning in confusion. Dan was supposed to follow Freakshow's orders; he'd made that quite clear. So why was he compelled to listen to... to... **this**? Quickly growing agitated, Dan glared at the human before him. Lifting his hand, he gathered ectoplasm in his palm.

"What an odd name..."

* * *

**Competed:** Feb 25  
**Posted: **March 6 (Break starts tomorrow!!!) 


	21. Phase Two

**Disclaimer:** ... _I ... Own... Danny Phantom...'s twin._ Muahahahahahaha!

**Chapter 21!** PHASE TWO

* * *

"What an odd name..."

Danny's eyes widened, his breath suddenly caught in his throat. _'Shi--!'_ He turned around and ran, screaming as the ground behind him exploded. _'God, if this is one of your tests, I'm officially ATHEIST!'_

"No!" he cried, skidding to a stop and grabbing the railing. He was on the roof of a two story building! He's terrible at math, yes, but he knows that if he jumps he won't survive. Turning around, his frightened gaze meets the dull eyes of Dan. "D-Dan! Please!"

"Shut up, human!"

Another blast destroyed were he had stood and Danny was freaking out. On shaky hands, he pushed himself up and grasped the section of railing away from the gaping hole leading to the Home Economics room in order to pull himself up. Glancing back, he saw Dan smirking, floating towards him.

"No..." Danny turned, still grasping the rail. His knuckles were turning white and he could feel his whole body shaking. His knees were weak and sweat was trailing down his neck. His mouth was dry, and when he tried to speak he winced, "D-Dan... Please... This... This isn't like you!"

"Shut up." Dan raised a glowing hand.

* * *

_"Kyle! You there?"_ The red head jumped, choking on the water he was drinking. _'Kyle!"_

"Yeah! I'm here!" he replied, coughing to clear his throat.

_"Where's Dan?"_

"On the roof with Danny," Kyle said, closing the water bottle and buckling himself in.

_"I'm on my way. Make sure no one's in harms way!"_

"Sir!"

* * *

Danny pushed himself from the railing, evading the claw-like hand that would have gone straight through his chest. Stumbling, he caught himself before making a mad dash for the stairs. He had to get down from here and to more open ground. Yes, the **ground**. He needed to be out of the building entirely.

Bursting through the door, he raced down the stair case, not stopping until he reached the first floor. Dan was right behind him, floating down between the stair rails. _'Cover! Cover!'_Panicking, Danny turned and entered the first room he could; the Cafeteria.

The tables were littered with wrappers and half eaten lunches, a slice of pizza was stuck to the floor and pudding was dripping off a chair. The fright of the first lunch was still evident in the room, causing Danny's pulse to quicken.

Dan stepped in, eyes cool and calculating. He scanned the disaster zone with disgust, nose crinkling in annoyance. Stupid humans. Can never stay clean, can they?

Danny held his breath laying himself flat on the ground. As soon as Dan wasn't looking, he quietly rolled to the other side of the cafe, where the exit was. His back hit the cold door and Dan turned, eyes narrowing at the sight of him. Danny pushed the door open, rushing out to the outdoor lunch area.

A beam of green ectoplasm zoomed past his hand, destroying a nearby tree. With a yelp, Danny dived under a wooden picnic table and watched Dan float out after him. Green eyes glanced around the area, a frown mering Dan's pale features. Panic was beginning to settle into Danny's bones.

Dan looked frightening, nothing like the twin he remembered and certainly nothing like the twin he was just starting to accept. He was! Really! He wanted Dan back, by his side like he should be! He wanted to look next to him and see Dan; only Dan! He didn't want to look up and see Dan's back anymore! And he certainly didn't want to see **this**.

Danny's breath hitched and Dan turned, eyes landing on him. _'Shit!'_

Dan's hand raised, palm facing Danny, "Good bye, Fent--"

_"Danny!"_ A rope ladder hit the top of the table as Kyle called out to him. Quickly, as Dan was distracted, Danny scrambled out from under the table and grabbed the rope, climbing the steps as Kyle pulled up. Dan watched them for a moment, surprise barely on his face. As Danny finally pulled himself into the helicopter, Dan groaned. Now he'd have to chase after the machine and destroy it!

_'NO!'_

Dan jumped, eyes widening.

_'You can't!'_

That voice...

_'That's Ky's!'_

It was... his own?

* * *

Danny shivered as the hatch closed with a hiss. Glancing up, his eyes traveled the somewhat familiar sight of Kyle's helicopter. In the front, the red head was glancing around, trying to find a trace of Dan. He couldn't find anything.

"Thanks."

Kyle turned and grinned at the boy, "Nothing to it!'

_"Ky!"_ Vlad's voice broke through the speaker. _"Where are you?"_

"Right of the school; quarter of a mile. Danny's with me."

_'We're on the way, just find Dan!"_

Kyle nodded, even though Vlad wouldn't see. He quickly told Danny to buckle up and lowered his altitude to see the grounds better.

* * *

Freakshow growled as Spectra fought to get back up. "You can't just stay down, can you?"

Ferrel green eyes pierced his own as Spectra pushed herself up on one knee, "If it means something like you wins? Never." Freakshow gave a cry of outrage and threw a ball of circus goop at the red head. Unable to move fast enough, Spectra gasped and groaned as she was suddenly covered in green mucus. "**Ugh!**"

Freakshow laughed, turning and, now that he finally had the chance, yelled, "Lydia! Get here now!"

"Freakshow."

The ghost turned, blinking up into dull green eyes. Dan stared blankly back, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"Dan?" Spectra managed after brushing off the shock. The pale teen turned to her, a frown touching his lips. "Dan!"

"Who are you?"

_"Also, the effects of the brainwashing he's most likely doing as we speak will were off slowly as time goes on."_Desiree's words rang in her mind and Spectra stopped. He wouldn't remember who she is. He won't remember anyone but Freakshow, and even then, that's not the way he **should** remember him. The effects would take a while to wear off, which means...

"Never mind that! Kill her, since you're here!" Freakshow roared. He needed her and the rest of them dead! NOW!

"Yes."

Spectra struggled to get up, blasting at the green mass keeping her stuck to the floor. Dan watched with amusement and... terror? Why terror? _'This is what Freakshow wants. Why am I so... terrified?'_Pushing his worries aside--why would he even have worries? or is he not a ghost?--Dan raised his hand and prepared an ecto blast to destroy...

_'No!'_

Dan stopped, growling.

_'Not Spectra!'_

That voice was back...

_'Stop it! Stop it NOW!'_

Dan raised his hand once again, "Shut up."

* * *

Kyle and Danny frantically searched around the school for Spectra and Dan, but couldn't find them anywhere.

"Where are they?!" Kyle glared out the window and gripped the steering wheel.

Next to him, Danny bit his lip and looked around nervously. _'Dan tried to blast me, a lot. If we can't find Spectra... Dan wouldn't, would he?'_ Danny hoped not as he searched the grounds of Casper High again. He really wanted to find those two and--

"There!"

"You found Dan?" Danny asked desperately. Kyle sighed and shook his head, "Not Dan; V--his friend, Plasmius." Kyle tripped over the billionaire's name and hastily covered it up. Luckily, Danny was too upset to notice.

"Can he find Dan?"

"Well..."

"Kyle!"

The red head waved to the black haired ghost, pulling up higher and opening the hatch. Plasmius flew in, spotless boots hitting the floor before he rushed to the cockpit. "We haven't found either of them," Kyle said as he closed the door.

"We did; down behind the school," Vlad told them, taking hold of the helicopter's dashboard and turning it intangible to make the trip faster. "Spectra's in danger. Dan apparently is being very violent."

Danny frowned in worry. This was turning into a terrible Friday...

* * *

**Completed:** April 11  
**Posted: **April 11


	22. Phase Three

**Disclaimer:** My loving public. Don't be stupid. I own nothing.

**Chapter 22!** PHASE THREE

* * *

Dan raised his hand once again, "Shut up." An ecto blast formed in his palm as Spectra held her breath.

"Dan!"

Dull green eyes widened as, out of nowhere, Danny jumped out of the hovering helicopter and landed directly on Dan. Lightly tanned arms wrapped around him, the impact stealing his air. Dan gasped, eyes glazed and dark, and then coughed. He thrashed and flailed, trying to get Danny off and regain his breath.

"Dan! Please stop!" Danny grunted as he was elbowed in the face. Grabbing the smaller boy's arms, he hugged him with desperation, a strange strength aiding him. He hid his sore face in Dan's back, panting with the effort of holding the boy down. "Dan... just... stop..."

Vlad floated down, glancing at the twins before turning to Spectra. He raised an eyebrow, covering how concerned he was, "Plasmic goo?"

Rosy cheeks clashed with flaming red hair, "SHUT UP!"

Vlad shook his head, turning back to Dan and Danny. The smaller boy was now able to breathe, dull green eyes now some what brighter. He still struggled against Danny's hold, but it was stronger now that he wasn't panicing. Blue eyes turned to Vlad for help.

"Hold him tightly, this will only sting."

Danny's eyes widened, "What?!"

"I'm going to knock him out. Then I want you to head back to your family with Kyle," Vlad explained. Before Danny could protest, a small ray of ecto energy zapped Dan's neck, causing him to loose consciousness. "Go!"

"NO!" Freakshow, who had been in the back, charged at Vlad in anger. The ghost, not expecting that, did not react in time and was thrown to the ground with Freakshow on him. "You! You will pay for that!"

"Vlad!" Spectra grunted as the goo held her in place, struggling to help her friend. "Damn it!" Ignoring the problem, she raised her hands and shot numerous blasts at Freakshow, successfully riding Vlad of his burden.

"Daniel, go!" Vlad pressed, spotting Lydia helping Freakshow up. "Now!"

Once again, a rope ladder dropped to the ground and Danny grabbed it, carefully craddling Dan in his arms.

"Take care of him!"

Danny watched with confused eyes as Vlad turned the goo trapping and leeching off of Spectra intangable. Red eyes glared up at him and Danny immidiently nodded in confermation. He had no idea who that ghost was, but he was worried about Dan. Somehow, that made knocking him out alright... well, mostly.

* * *

When they touched down, Maddie bursted into tears, a smile on her face. Jack rushed over, questions spilling from his mouth. Jazz breathed a sigh of relief, hugging Danny and Dan with a smile, "You're safe, little brothers."

"Well, mostly."

As Kyle stepped out, he raised an eyebrow, "Desiree?"

The curveous women grinned, her form appearing from puffs of smoke. She nodded, flying over to Danny and Dan, "Oh, the effects haven't worn off yet. Almost, but not quiet."

Concerned eyes traveled to Dan, murmers filling the area.

Danny groaned, "Now what?"

* * *

Freakshow gave a pained cry as he was smashed into the wall yet again. Vlad sighed, watching Spectra and Bertand grin in satisfaction; _'The school will need to be remodeled...'_

That aside, this was a very un-eventful battle. Freakshow was powerless and Lydia was out cold on the ground, trapped in a modified version of Freakshow's own green goo (now purple).

Vlad floated in between Spectra and Bertrand, glaring at Freakshow, "It's over, now. Your ghosts are gone and you have nothing left."

The other ghost glared at him, "I am not defeated yet. Dan is still under my control. As soon as he wakes up, he'll come here."

Vlad frowned, glacing at Spectra. It was possible, Vlad never was able to knock the boy out for too long...

"He will come. And you can't do a thing!"

Spectra growled, blasting Freakshow. As she was taking care of the other man, Vlad floated out of hearing range and pulled out his cell phone.

* * *

_This is my December. This is my time of_--

Kyle flipped open his phone and greeted, "Yeah?"

_"Ky, Desiree is with you all, right?"_

Kyle glanced at the genie, nodding, "Yeah. Why?"

_"I need you to get her on the phone."_

Kyle grunted, heading towards the woman. He waved, catching her attention and held the phone up, "Vlad!" All heads turned, eyes of all kinds following the curvy figure. Desiree picked up the phone.

"What is your wish?"

Eyebrows raised, confusion filling the minds of everyone. Was it just a way of greeting or...?

_"Desiree, I'm sure this can't be taken any other way."_

"Then I can't have fun," the woman sighed.

_"Good. Desiree, I wish..."_

Everyone tried to remain quiet, tried to hear what was being said. Desiree grinned, "Your wish is my command."

* * *

**Completed: **May 20  
**Posted**: May 20


	23. Phase Four

**Disclaimer:** ... ... I can draw them?

**Chapter 23!** PHASE FOUR

* * *

Vlad snapped his phone shut in time to see Spectra hit in the head by a tree branch. Freakshow stood, eyes narrowed and enraged. "Dannie will be MINE!"

With a cry, he charged Bertrand and stabbed him with the branch. The shape shifter became a bee, buzzing around Freakshow's head before stinging him ear. Turning into a lion, he roared and raised his paw. His claws extended, lengthening in a way that was abnormal for a lion. Freakshow screamed as the paw was brought down, tearing his coat and shirt.

Vlad helped Spectra to stand, watching as Bertrand got them some time. "What do we do?" Spectra asked, eyes turning to Vlad.

"Nothing," the ghost said. Red eyes locked with green, "We just have to wait."

_"For what?"_ Spectra wanted to ask, but Bertrand had been knocked down by now. The _butler_was tossed next to the pair, Freakshow making his way to them. "V-Vlad!!"

"Come on..."

_"Your wish is my command."_

Purple smoke rose from beneath Freakshow's feet and the form of a well-developed woman appeared. A red eye opened and red-painted lips stretched in a smile. "Say good bye, Freakshow!" Green hands lifted and glowed, ectoplasm reaching for and grabbing Freakshow. The man cried in pain, eyes widening as he saw a small, palm sized, red stone appeared in front of the man.

_"I wish... the red stone was gone--"_

Slowly, the stone faded, turning into dust that was carried by the wind. Freakshow gasped, reaching for the stone. His eyes widened farther as his hand slipped through the remaining ashes. His fist clenched and his teeth clacked together in frustration.

"No... "

_"--and Freakshow was with Walker."_

Shocked red eyes dilated, looking around in desperation. A portal to the Ghost Zone opened, forming a suction that grasped Freakshow instantly. "NOOOOOOOO!!" he cried as the portal sucked him in.

Lydia, who was still out cold, was sucked in with him. Desiree snapped her fingers and the portal was sealed. She smirked, "Well, what do you know? I can make my own portals."

"Only for a wish though, am I right?" Vlad asked, helping Spectra and Bertrand stand. Desiree shrugged, congratulating herself anyway. "Good job, all of you."

Spectra smirked, petting Bertrand who was currently a cheetah, and shared a flattered and tryumphant look with Desiree. "Come on, one more wish," the genie said with a grin.

Spectra and Vlad looked at each other, "We wish we were with Dan."

"So you have wished it... So it shall be." Green smoke whirled around them and then vanished into the evening.

* * *

Danny patted Dan's forehead with a cool rag for the hundredth time. The people around him kept their distance, knowing he was greatly upset. Danny sighed, letting the rag rest on the pale boy's heated head. "Barely a week back, and you're already knock out... Not to mention the serious mental breakdown," he joked weakly. Baby blue eyes remained trained on the other, watching as eyes fluttered and breaths quickened.

"... Danny?"

Said boy blinked, sitting up straighter. He leaned over the pale teen, watching bright green eyes, almost neon, open and stare back in a daze. A grin made itself present on his face as Dan coughed lightly and repeated his name. "Yeah, it's me."

Dan caught sight of his grin and returned it, reaching up and petting Danny's head. "Good... Morning?"

Danny laughed, "School's long over, Dan."

Green eyes blinked, "Oh..."

"Vladdy!" Jack yelled, running to his friend. Dan and Danny turned, watching Spectra step out of the way with a little help from Bertrand. "Are you okay? Where have you been? Dan's back!"

"And awake," Danny added, helping his twin stand.

"How are you feeling?" Vlad asked, walking over. He had to be sure he did not float over, since he had been a ghost until now.

"..." Dan paused, a frown tugging down his lips. "I'm... hungry."

There was a pregnant pause before Vlad chuckled, "He is fine. Let us return home."

"Alright!" Ember grinned, jumping on her guitar. "Dan, come on! I'll give you a ride!"

The teen grinned at her, taking Danny's hand in his and tugging, "Let's go!" The black haired boy nodded back with a smile, following his twin. As Vlad and the Fenton's boarded Kyle's helicopter, Dan and Danny were already on their way to Fenton Works.

"So it's over?" Jazz asked Vlad.

The man shook his head as he sat down next to Kyle, "I doubt it. All else fails, Dan still has plenty to worry about; even if he is staying in Amity."

"Staying?" Jazz, Maddie, and Jack parroted.

"Yes, after all, I have no reason to take Dan from Daniel now." Vlad shrugged, "He accepted that Dan is a ghost."

"..." Jack nudged Maddie. Annoyed purple eyes met hopeful blue. Maddie sighed, "Fine. Uh... Vlad?" The billionaire looked at her in confusion. "How would you... like to stay with us?"

Vlad blinked, surprised that it was Maddie asking this. _'Well, well, well... Who would have thought... Jack must have done the puppy thing...'_ He cringed as he remembered that face. _'Well, I probably should. Maddie still does not like homosexuality, so... Dan might have some problems with that. And the girl, Samantha Whatever. She is also a problem.'_ "Very well, but..." He paused, wondering how he would do his job.

"I'll spot you," Kyle said, landing the helicopter on the roof of Fenton Works. "Just try and get that... portal back up so you can travel... We'll get Wulf to... uh, _make_ one of our own." Kyle and Vlad shared a look, silently confirming that the Masters Portal was still working.

"Thank you, Ky."

"Anytime."

* * *

The expanded family sat comfortably in the living room, watching an old 3-D horror film. Dan raised an eye brow, "This is a scary volcano?"

Danny sighed, "I know..." He watched Jack cower into the couch, clutching both Maddie and Vlad. "They think it's scary."

"Correction, your **dad **thinks it's scary." Dan laughed as Danny elbowed him. "Aww, is Cute Wittle Danny embawased?"

"I told you not to call me cute!" Danny whispered with a pout.

"And I told you I'm your older brother. I have the right to call you anything I want." Dan countered. He grinned and ruffled Danny's midnight hair, "Just be glad I don't call you Daniel."

Danny just snorted.

* * *

**N#: Yes, I know how unbelievably incomplete it may seem. I might revise this later on, but for now... Well, **_Twin Problems _**is done.  
Expect a **SEQUEL_._ **Okay?**


End file.
